Sombras
by Jizel Ishihara Hidaka
Summary: (From the heart) "Si nunca me comunique con ustedes fue para mantenerlos a salvo"... Hora de verse las caras. ¿que eres capaz de hacer por una amor no correspondido- Yaoi Kai-Takao
1. Default Chapter

**Una historia nueva de bey blade, YAOI por supuesto -, así que homofobicos es hora de retirarse por donde vinieron, es YAOI Y-A-O-I, no quiero quejas después òó. Estoy avisando de una vez por que también habrá un poco de Lime y a lo mejor Lemon. Ya están advertidos, si no les gusta el genero ¡HEY! Nadie los retiene ni los obliga para que lo lean. Mejor den click en regresar y ya esta, nada grave paso oó Pero si quieren leerlo, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo ùú yo no me hago responsable de traumas psicológicos.**

**En cuanto a los que si quieren leer la historia, Bienvenidos y espero. les guste el fic. Ahora al capi n.n**

**Yaoi: Kai-Ty, Tala-Rei, etc, etc**

**Disclaimer:**

_Bey blade y sus personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Solo soy una chica común y corriente que escribe en su tiempo libre, intenta sobrevivir a la prepa y no tiene ni un quinto en que caerse muerta ¬¬U. Una vez aclarado no acepto demandas, ni reclamaciones Y.Y _

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

" **SOMBRAS "**

**PROLOGO**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**------------------------------**

**Ciudad de Paris**

**Noviembre de 1766**

------------------------------

La luna iluminaba las calles de la ciudad pasaban de las diez todo estaba en silencio, pero este fue roto por un carruaje que iba a toda velocidad por las vacías y sombrías calles de Paris

-.Vamos apúrese- una mujer le decía al cochero asomándose por la ventana mientras se agarraba el sombrero que traía puesto, por alguna razón estaba aterrada- muévase, mas aprisa... debemos llegar, él último de los hermanos Barthez necesita nuestra ayuda- murmuro la ultima parte mientras miraba por la ventanilla hacia atrás

-.Perdone Madame pero no puedo ir más rápido- decía el cochero que intentaba ir lo más rápido posible.

-."Tengo que llegar pronto, Relimad se sacrifico y yo veré que no sea en vano" – pensaba la joven mujer.- "El no hubiera querido que nos diéramos por vencidos y menos cuando estamos tan cerca de atraparlo"- en eso regreso a su lugar dentro del carruaje

-.Madame Trezeguet... ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto un chico de alrededor de 15 años de ojos azules y cabello verde. Que estaba sentado frente a ella, traía una camisa blanca y un chaleco café - se ve muy preocupada... Tranquilícese ellos no se acercaran a usted, para eso estoy yo aquí.

Con este comentario la mujer solo levantando su mirada hacia el chico. Su rostro era muy bello de facciones muy delicadas, su piel tenia un tono bronceado, mientras sus labios eran de un rojo carmesí brillante, el color de sus ojos y cabello no se distinguían pero eran de un color oscuro. Miro por unos instantes al chico para luego sonreírle.

-.Gracias joven Marcel- mientras mira la luna reflejada en el río – pero no estoy preocupada por ellos, sino... - bajo su mirada.

-.Ah!.... ya veo, esta preocupada por Mesie Depón.

-.Si, después de lo que le paso a Relimad ha estado muy distante- decía mientras meditaba- Bueno mas de lo que ya era... ahora solo le importa vengarse de él y todos los de su clase.

-.¿Se refiere a Leshdimak y sus seguidores?- pregunto el chico- Oh... perdóneme Madame se me olvido que no le gusta recordar su nombre- se disculpo al ver que palidecía.

-.No te preocupes ya estoy bien- le dijo recuperando el color

-.Madame, puedo preguntarle ¿por qué no le gusta recordar su nombre, es por miedo?- le dijo preocupado.

-.No Marcel. No es por eso..... sino porque me recuerda la muerte de mi esposo- le dijo mientras escondía la mirada bajo su sombrero y algunos mechones de cabello.

-.Perdóneme... no debí preguntar- decía apenado

-.No te apenes, tu tienes todo el derecho a preguntar- decía mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro y lo miraba de manera dulce y compresiva.

-.Gracias, Madame

-.No me digas así, dime por mi nombre Suki- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Dejémonos de tantos modales.

-.Esta bien, si usted lo dice- encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba por la ventana.- Esta noche esta muy iluminada

-.Madame Trezeguet ya casi llegamos al castillo- le dijo el cochero

-.Gracias- mientras se asomaba para ver la imponente construcción.- Prepárate Marcel, debemos ir a ver a Depón en cuanto lleguemos.

-.Si – mientras sacaba una maleta de debajo de su asiento

-.Espero que esto acabe pronto- decía mientras miraba un dije en forma de estrella azulada que traía colgado de una cadena dorada. En eso el carruaje se paro frente a las escaleras del castillo, y bajaba el chico para anunciar su llegada. Pero no fue necesario ya que dos hombres los esperaban en la entrada.

-.Parece ser que a Madame Trezeguet se le hizo un "poco" tarde ¬¬ - decía con sarcasmo un hombre de cabello bicolor (Negro y plateado), alto, de piel clara y ojos café rojizo.

-.No te enojes... La esta pasando mal Suki como para que ahora la reprendas por llegar tarde- le decía un hombre pelirrojo y ojos negros que estaba a su lado- además debemos estar aliviados de que no le sucedió nada mientras venia – dijo serio

-.Pues mas le valía a ese mal nacido de Leshdimak y a sus secuaces no tocarla por que sino... - dijo el ojirrojos mientras apretaba un arma que traía en la mano.

-.Cálmate Depón, tu hermano no hubiera querido que te mataran por dejarte llevar por tus emociones- intentaba tranquilizarlo mientras se acercaba al carruaje

-.Lo sé Andremi...... Relimad siempre ponía mi seguridad antes que a la suya- en eso bajo su mirada- por eso prefirió sacrificarse antes de que yo lo hiciera- murmuro mientras seguía al pelirrojo.

-.¿Me permite ayudarle?- le dijo Andremi extendiéndole una mano a Suki que bajaba del carruaje

-.Gracias Andremi ¿pero que es lo que haces aquí afuera?- le pregunto confundida mientras aceptaba su mano.

-.Pues que más... esperarte- decía Depón de malas

-.Depón yo.. lo siento pero tuvimos que huir de la casa, Leshdimak mando a algunos de sus secuaces para atraparnos y...

-.¿Como? ¿Se encuentran bien?- la interrumpió Andremi muy preocupado.

-.Gracias al dije de Madame Suki, no pudieron acercarse a nosotros- contesto Marcel mientras bajaba la maleta.-Aquí están las cosas de su difunto hermano Mesie Depón.

-.Gracias Marcel........ ¿Mi cuñada ya salió de la ciudad?- Depón le pregunto

-.Si hace una semana pero no sé a donde fue.- le contesto Suki

-.Es mejor que no lo hiciera, así no la buscaran- dijo un poco entristecido Depón.

-.Creo que tienes razón. – dijo Andremi mientras se dirigían al castillo

-.Bueno ya basta de caras largas - Suki levanto su vista al cielo y miraba por unos instantes la luna- esta noche por fin podremos descansar, para eso es el hechizo de... - no continuo ya que el dije empezó a brillar.

-.Están aquí- dijo Depón mientras sacaba su arma.

-.Entren rápido- grito Andremi mientras desenvainaba una espada- esas cosas se acercan.

-.Parece que Leshdimak no quiere perder el tiempo- dijo Marcel mientras se dirigía a la casa

-.Claro, pero quiere reclamar algo que no puede conseguir- decía Andremi

-.Por supuesto, y yo veré que no lo consiga-dijo Depón mientras Suki le sonreía- tenemos que acabar el hechizo antes de la media noche.

-.Creo que eso no se va a poder- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-.Demonios!! –Andremi volteo mientras se regresaba blandiendo su espada- Sigan yo lo detendré, los demás los esperan para acabar el hechizo- les dijo sin mirar atrás

-.Pero Andremi- Depón se detenía.

-.Sigan, no se detengan..... mi misión ya acabo, la de ustedes todavía no acaba- mientras volteaba a verlos- No seas necio y vete

-.Pero tu solo no podrás- lo miro entristecido- déjame ayudarte- mientras se dirigía hacia su amigo pero lo detuvieron por el hombro

-.Depón, Andremi se encargara... Nosotros debemos acabar el hechizo- le dijo Suki seria- además, él sabe lo que hace- lo soltó y siguió su camino.

-.Esta bien, pero intenta mantenerte con vida- le dijo siguiendo a Suki y Marcel. Andremi solo sonrió y dirigió su vista al encapuchado frente suyo que solo se reía.

-.Jajajajajajaja pobre Andremi ¿crees poder vencerme?- le dijo burlonamente.

-.Tal ves no, pero por lo menos te detendré el tiempo suficiente- mientras se ponía en pose de ataque

-.Pobre iluso, siento decepcionarte pero tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde- mientras chascaba los dedos y aparecían tres encapuchados detrás de Andremi.

-.Siempre tan cobarde Leshdimak- el pelirrojo sonrió mientras veía detrás suyo- ¿Acaso no puedes ni siquiera conmigo?

-.El señor no quiere mancharse las manos con un débil como tu- dijo una de las figuras

-.Y por eso manda a sus perros para que hagan el trabajo- Andremi le completo burlonamente

-.Maldito, pagaras por haber dicho eso- decía otro de los encapuchados mientras se descubría.

-.Cálmate Marcus - le dijo el jefe

-.Pero señor Leshdimak, ese idiota... - le dijo el peligris

-.No te preocupes podrás matarlo lentamente- dijo con una sonrisa- ahora si me disculpan- mientras se dirigía al castillo.

-.No te dejare ir, maldito- dijo Andremi corriendo hacia el pero es detenido por las tres figuras que se interponen

-.No te dejaremos pasar- dijo una mujer pelivioleta- el maestro debe cumplir una misión

-.Que no se dan cuenta que solo los usa, son títeres a las que les jala los hilos y desecha cuando ya no le sirven- dijo molesto mientras Marcus se abalanzaba contra él sacando una espada.

-.Eso piensas tu, pero si solo conocieras su poder tmb lo seguirías- le dijo el hombre de ojos ámbar. Uniéndose a Marcus y casi golpeando con una lanza a Andremi que lo evadió

-.Rams, debí imaginarlo- dijo Andremi mientras intentaba golpearlo- El perro faldero de Leshdimak, igual a tus dos compañeros, que solo busca poder- decía con repugnancia mientras sacaba otra espada para evitar el filo de otra.

-.Vamos, guapo- dijo la pelivioleta con un brillo en los ojos- No nos juzgues, el maestro comparte con todos sus seguidores su poder. Por que no dejas de luchar y te nos unes.

-.Claro, te divertirás- dijo Rams con una sonrisa maliciosa

-.No lo hagas difícil o ¿prefieres morir como el imbécil de tu amigo?- Marcus se burlaba cuando Andremi furioso lo ataco

-.¡NO INSULTES A RELIMAD, ERA UN GRAN HOMBRE Y GUERRERO, MEJOR QUE USTEDES!!! o debo recordarles todas las veces que estuvo a punto de eliminarlos, ¿Lo recuerdas, Rams? Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe- les grito mientas el trío lo miraba con odio- ¡¡¡PRIMERO MUERTO A SER UNO DE USTEDES!!!!- en eso se separaron poniéndose en forma defensiva listos para el ataque.

-.Bueno creo que tomaste una decisión y la pagaras caro. - dijo Marcus con una sonrisa macabra mientras preparaba su espada.

-.Nadie se opone al maestro Leshdimak y los pocos que se oponen mueren, así que... - dijo la pelivioleta con voz fría mientras sonreía

-.Prepárate a morir a manos de "Las sombras de muerte de Leshdimak" – dijo Rams mientras ponía su lanza al frente.

-.Pues lamento desilusionarlos por que no pienso irme solo- dijo mirándolos con odio

En ese momento el trío se abalanzo contra Andremi

-."Relimad, tal vez no sobreviva, pero Depón terminara la misión"- pensó mientras veía venir a sus verdugos.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,- En la Biblioteca -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

-.Debemos hacer el hechizo ya- decía un señor de edad avanzada- La medianoche se -acerca y es cuando sus poderes están al máximo.

-.Creo que tiene razón, señor Wiltord- dijo una señora- pero debemos escoger a quien cuidara a esa criatura.

-.Lo sabemos, y esta entre el joven Marcel y la pequeña Louis- dijo un hombre robusto y de expresión ruda con acento alemán

-.Tienes razón, Rafael, pero el problema es quien de los dos lo hará- dijo Depón- el que lo haga sacrificara mucho

-.Tiene razón pero alguien lo tiene que hacer, alguien joven porque nosotros ya no tenemos edad- dijo la señora rubia.

-.Pero no por eso vamos a usar a estas criaturas es demasiada responsabilidad, señora Campbell- dijo el señor Wiltord

Una riña empezó entre los presentes, todo sé volvió un caos nadie quería ceder ante los otros. La riña siguió por unos momentos hasta que una voz se hizo oír:

-.Cálmense señores ahora lo importante es hacer el hechizo- Suki intentaba calmarlos.

-.La señora Suki tiene razón- dijo Louis- si es necesario yo cuidare la prisión

-.No Louis, lo haré yo.- dijo Marcel- no es necesario que te sacrifiques

-.Pero...

-.Pero nada, yo lo haré

-.¿Estas seguro Marcel?- le pregunto Suki.

-.Si muy seguro Madame Suki- dijo decidido

-.Esta bien pero debemos hacer el hechizo

Un golpe seco en la puerta enmudeció a los presentes.

-.N..No me digan que son ellos- tartamudeaba otra señora de acento italiano.- no puede ser vienen por nosotros, estamos perdidos- mientras se tiraba al suelo sollozando

-.Mariana, amor, tranquilízate- intentaba tranquilizarla un hombre rubio que parecía ser su esposo- no nos pasara nada, ahora hay que ser fuertes.

-.Pero Julián si te llegara a pasar algo no podría vivir sin ti- decía mirando a los ojos a su esposo.

-.Shhhh... tranquilízate nada nos pasara, yo siempre estaré a tu lado- le decía mientras tomaba su rostro- y si algo me pasara sabes que siempre te amare- con este comentario Mariana sonrió.

De nuevo se oyó el golpe en la puerta, Depón y otro hombre (un escocés de cabello marrón y ojos azules) se acercaron a la puerta preparando su armas.

-.¿Depón preparado?- le dijo serio el otro hombre, mientras Depón solo asentía con la cabeza.

-.Empiecen solo tenemos una hora antes de la medianoche- dijo mirando a los demás.

-.Esta bien, que necesitamos- Rafael se dirigió a un hombre de cabello bicolor (Morado y azul oscuro)de ojos verdes agua que traía puesto un extraño traje anaranjado y un chaleco rojo.

-.Tenemos aquí casi todo solo nos falta una planta, los espíritus sagrados representativos de sus familias y lo más importante un poco dela sangre de Leshdimak- le contesto mientras revisaba un libro. Y los demás sacaban distintos objetos.- Bien hagan un circulo alrededor del pentagrama y pongan en el piso los objetos donde están encerrados los espíritus.-los otros seguían las indicaciones.

-.Un momento, Omán, aquí hacen falta dos espíritus- dijo Julián contando los objetos

-.¿Qué?- mientras veía el circulo- cierto deben ser nueve y aquí solo hay siete

-.Veamos esta la de Suki, la de Rafael, la de Julián, la de la señora Campbell... - repasaba Omán mientras los miraba- También esta la de Depón, la de Tom y la mía. Un momento falta la de Andremi y la de...

-.Relimad- lo interrumpió Depón mientras intentaba que la puerta no se abriera- olvide su daga en su habitación- dijo apesumbrado.

-.¡¡¡CÓMO PUDISTE OLVIDARLA!!-le gritaba Rafael mientras lo tomaba de los bordes de su saco quitándolo de la puerta y azotándolo contra la pared- ¡¿QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA, PIEDRAS?!!!

-.¡¡¡CÁLMATE SE ME OLVIDO, YA QUE SUKI NO HABÍA LLEGADO Y ESTABA PREOCUPADO!!! –se defendía Depón mientras intentaba safarse del agarre de Rafael

-.Cálmense los dos, yo iré a la habitación de Relimad por la daga- Suki termino con la discusión, para luego dirigirse a Omán- ¿cuales son las plantas que hacen falta para el hechizo?

-.Solo una orquídea nocturna- contesto- pero es difícil de encontrar y ya no hay tiempo.

-.Creo que si encontraremos una, Marcel dale la orquídea que esta en la ventana- Suki sonreía mientras miraba a Marcel.

-.Pero Madame, era la que su esposo le dio.

-.No importa, él lo entendería- entregándole su dije a Louis- ahora lo importante es acabar con esta pesadilla.

-.Pe.. – intento decir algo pero solo suspiro- esta bien - Marcel no peleo mas y se dirigió a la ventana trayendo una maceta con una hermosa flor que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

-.Bueno, solo falta la daga así que iré por ella- mientras suspiraba

-.¡¡¡¿Estas loca?!! No puedes salir esas cosas ya deben de estar cerca- le dijo Depón que se safo de Rafael

-.El tiene razón, es muy peligroso y mas para ti- dijo Mariana muy nerviosa- No vayas, te lo suplico.

-.Tal vez tengan razón pero es la única forma..... Es peligroso, lo se, pero puedo ir por el pasadizo a la habitación así no correré peligro...... Es la única forma de atraerlo hasta aquí.-decía mientras se acercaba a un librero, ya iba a tomar un libro cuando Depón la detuvo.

-.No iras, yo lo haré. No quiero que te pase nada malo... - se detuvo por que empezaron a golpear otra ves la puerta con fuerza.

-.Depón ayúdame no aguantare por mucho tiempo- le decía Tom que intentaba mantener la puerta cerrada, Depón corrió a ayudarle junto con los demás.

-.Esta es mi oportunidad- murmuro Suki mientras jalaba un libro y se habría un pasadizo- debo darme prisa antes de la media noche- entro al pasadizo que se cerro tras de ella.

Por su lado, Tom y Rafael intentaban mantener la puerta cerrada y oían como la golpeaban en eso Depón se acerco.

-.¡Háganse a un lado!- les dijo a los otros mientras cargaba su arma. No tuvieron que escucharlo dos veces por que de inmediato lo hicieron.

Al hacerlo la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a un hombre pelirrojo que estaba herido de un brazo. Depón al reconocerlo bajo su arma

-.Vaya, que recibimiento- sonrió sarcásticamente Andremi. Estaba muy herido, entro en la habitación y se desplomo.

-.Andremi, ¿estas bien?- Depón corrió a socorrer a su amigo.

-.Eh estado mejor- contesto

-.Hombre, te creíamos muerto- le dijo Rafael acercándose

-.Pues falto poco, ese maldito trío me dio muchos problemas- dijo incorporándose

-.¿Te refieres a las sombras?- pregunto asombrado Julián y Andremi asintió- No me digas que los eliminaste- en este punto todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo.

-.No, los cobardes huyeron, pero no se fueron limpios. Tendrán algo por que recordarme- sacaba su espada y sonreía malignamente- aunque yo tampoco salí librado

-.¿Qué estas diciendo, intentaron convertirte en uno de ellos?- pregunto intrigada Mariana. Andremi negó.

-.No solo que ya no me queda mucho tiempo. Pronto descansare- mientras cerraba los ojos y se sentaba- por cierto, toma Depón es el espíritu de mi familia- dijo entregándole sus espadas- cuando esta locura acabe entrégaselas a mi hermano menor...

-.Pero que estas diciendo tu se lo darás- lo interrumpió Depón- vamos no te des por vencido.

-.Te lo encargo- fue lo ultimo que dijo Andremi antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

-.Andremi. -Depón le hablo- Andremi, despierta, vamos amigo no te vayas- decía Depón, intentando despertarlo pero todo era inútil, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos rojizos, no lo soportaba, otra persona lo dejaba y solo le quedaba a la que debía proteger. Abrazo a su amigo que parecía dormir placidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-.Esta muerto- fue lo único que murmuro Rafael, mientras Mariana lloraba en silencio

-.Por fin pago la deuda que tenia con Relimad- dijo Julián mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-.Primero mi hermano y luego tu, por que las personas que quiero me abandonan.- dijo levantándose- Ahora solo me queda. - en eso volteo hacia todos lados y empezó a preocuparse- ¿Dónde esta Suki?

Con estas palabras, todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de la joven mujer.

-.Madame se fue- Louis exclamo llamando la atención de todos los presentes- y no se llevo su collar- mostrándolo a todos- Fue por la daga

-.Maldita sea, debemos encontrarla antes que el- dijo Rafael

Ya todos salían cuando Omán los detuvo

-.No debemos ir todos, ya deben de estar en el castillo. Es mejor que solo vayan tres.

-.iré yo- el bicolor negri-plateado dio un paso al frente- ¿alguien mas?- pregunto Depón a los presentes

-.Yo te acompaño- Rafael se acerco con paso decidido- Sin mi harás una tontería

-.No se olviden de mi, yo tmb voy- les dijo Tom

-.Bueno los demás quédense y ayúdenme a preparar el conjuro debemos estar preparados para encerrarlo.- los demás asintieron.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, En el ala este del castillo -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Una luz se encendía en la habitación mientras una silueta la recorría.

-.Aquí esta la daga- abriendo un cajón y tomando la daga entre sus manos- espero que Depón no este enojado- dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-.Buenas noches hermosa Suki- una gélida voz hizo que la mujer se parara en seco

-.¿Qué.. qué es lo que quieres?- volteando a mirar al encapuchado.

-.Tu sabes lo que quiero, deja de resistirte y se mi reina. Tendrás todo lo que quieras- dijo acercándose a ella, pero Suki retrocedió hacia la puerta.

-.Nunca, tu mataste a mucha gente como Relimad- dijo mirándolo con odio agarrando una de las botellas de ajo en polvo de un cajón cercano, Relimad siempre guardaba por precaución.

-.Lo hice por que se interponía entre tu y yo. Pero ya deja de pensar en el y mejor piensa en nosotros- en eso se arrincono a Suki contra la puerta.

-.Suéltame- estaba desesperará e intentaba safarse, logro safar una de sus mano y destapo el frasco lanzándole el polvo a la cara y le enterraba la daga en un costado para luego sacarla.

-.Maldita, que has hecho- chillo Leshdimak, mientras se tallaba los ojos, le ardían. Suki no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo de la habitación- Regresa aquí- mientras su herida se curaba sola y salía tras ella.

Suki corría lo mas rápido que podía llevaba la daga, que estaba manchada de carmín, en la mano. Oía a sus espaldas a Leshdimak y luego oyó los chillidos de sus sirvientes. "Debo apurarme" pensaba, corría por los pasillos que parecían no tener fin en eso choco con Depón en una esquina.

-.Suki ¿estas bien?- pregunto, se veía preocupado, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de enojo- Como se te ocurre nos tenias a todos preocupados.- decía muy enojado mientras la abrazaba

-.Lo siento, era la única forma. Ahora no hay tiempo que perder debemos regresar con los demás.- En eso recordó quien la perseguía

-.ALÉJATE DE ELLA, ES MIA!!! - grito Leshdimak furioso mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Depón no lo pensó y empezó a dispararle pero Leshdimak evito las balas y volvieron a oír los gritos.

-.Vamos, debemos regresar rápido –Rafael dijo observando por una ventana y miraba sombras que se acercaban al castillo.

-.Muévanse- les grito Tom que disparaba hacia otro pasillo.

-.No hay escapatoria- Leshdimak les dijo burlonamente- Suki ven conmigo no pospongas lo inevitable- dijo extendiéndole la mano. Pero Depón se interpuso.

-.Ella no irá contigo- exclamo Depón sacando una botella- ahora deja de molestar- lanzando la botella que saco mucho humo, tomo la mano de Suki y empezó a correr hacia la biblioteca.

-.Maldito Barthez, ¿crees que esto me detendrá?- rió por unos segundas para de nuevo perseguirlos.

-.Vamos corran, casi es la media noche- decía Rafael que disparaba para atrás.

-.Pero todavía falta la sangre- Tom decía mientras corría detrás de Rafael

-.No, ya no nos falta- dijo Suki mostrándoles la daga ensangrentada y Depón solo sonreía.

-.Bueno ahora solo debemos decir el conjuro- Rafael entro en la biblioteca

-.Por fin llegamos- dijo Tom respirando agitadamente y entrando- vamos nos esperan- entraban a la biblioteca

-.Todos prepárense- Depón entro cargando mas balas- esos mal nacidos vienen para acá.

-.Suki párate en el circulo- le indico Omán mientras seguía sus instrucciones- ten tu collar sin él no podremos encerrarlo... cuando te de la señal te quitas del circulo y dices el conjuro... Yo. - no pudo continuar ya que la puerta se volvió abrir violentamente mostrando la figura encapuchada de Leshdimak.

-.Cuidado!!! – Rafael les dijo a los demás- todos atrás- mientras el, Depón, Julián y Tom se ponían frente a Suki y sacaban sus armas.

-.Pobres humanos ¿creen que me detendrán?- dijo avanzando- Solo son un estorbo, iguales a los otros dos, pero no importa pronto se les unirán a sus amigos- dijo burlonamente avanzando mas

-.Maldito pagaras por haber dicho eso- Rafael se acerco de mas

-.Detente Rafael no lo hagas- le grito Depón

-.Demasiado tarde- dijo Leshdimak provocando una onda de energía lanzando lejos a Rafael que choco contra un librero.

-.RAFAEL!!- gritaron Tom y Julián

-.¿Q... que fue eso?- Rafael pregunto mientras ponía una mueca de dolor.

-.Lo ven ni siquiera saben a que se enfrentan, pobres humanos, por eso son una raza débil.

-.Cállate!!!- Julián y Tom estaban furiosos- mientras se lanzaban contra Leshdimak

-.No lo hagan- les suplicaba Suki casi saliendo del circulo pero recordó que no debía, solo podía ver como lanzaba a Julián y a Tom contra la pared.

-.Julián, cariño- Mariana corrió a socorrerlo- esta inconsciente- le murmuro a los otros con lagrimas en los ojos

-.Oh pobre mujer, pero no te preocupes, pronto dejaras de sufrir- dijo maliciosamente mientras sonreía.

-.DÉJALA EN PAZ!!!- le grito Suki

-.Amor, ¿por que gritas?- dijo poniéndole atención y le sonreía.

-.Aléjate!!- le dijo Depón mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

-.Pero miren, si es el hermanito llorón, ahora no esta tu hermanito para ayudarte. Así que apártate.- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-.Depón has lo que dice... No quiero que te lastime- le dijo Suki

-.No Suki, esto es personal- mientras le disparaba

-.Otro tonto- lo miro fríamente- cuando aprenderán- tomo a Depón del saco y lo arrojo hacia la puerta.

-.¡DEPÓN!!- grito Suki observando como chocaba contra la puerta y esta se hacia trizas.

-.No te preocupes por él, no vale la pena- mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

Suki estaba aterrada pero sabia que no debía moverse... Leshdimak no se daba cuenta de la trampa.. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando que al fin había triunfado (Jiz: Ah, pero si para bruto no se estudia ¬¬) En eso entro al circulo y Suki supo que era momento.

-.Pronto serás mía- dijo seguro de su victoria.

-.Eso quisieras tu- Depón dijo poniéndose de pie y sacaba la espada de Andremi

-.¿Todavía estas vivo?- pregunto volteándolo a ver.

-.Ahora Suki!!!- grito Omán

-.¿QUÉ?- solo pudo articular antes de que le enterraran una daga en el pecho.

-.Esto es por mi esposo y toda la gente inocente a la que has matado y torturado!!- Suki salió del circulo y empezó a recitar el conjuro.

-.Y esto por mi hermano y Andremi- Depón coloco la espada en el espacio que faltaba para completar el circulo.

Luces empezaron a vagar por la estancia y el pentagrama brillaba encerrando en un campo de fuerza a Leshdimak, que miraba aterrado para todos lados mientras intentaba salir utilizando sus poderes..

-.¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?- la desesperación se había apoderado de el- Ustedes saben que yo no puedo morir, soy inmortal.

-.Lo sabemos y por eso te encerraremos en un lugar de donde nunca podrás salir- -Rafael decía mientras todos se acercaban.

-.Así tendrás la eternidad para reflexionar todo lo que has hecho- decía el señor Wiltord.

-.Y no volverás a lastimar a nadie- completaba la señora Campbell

**MALDITOS, TODAVÍA NO SE HAN LIBRADO DE MI, REGRESARE Y ME VENGARE DE TODO. PAGARAN CON LA SANGRE DE SUS DESCENDIENTES, LO JURO. NO ME HAN DERROTADO REGRESARE A RECLAMAR LO QUE ES MÍO.**

**HERMOSA SUKI, TAL VES TU NO SEAS MIA PERO EL ULTIMO DE TUS DESCENDIENTES, CUANDO YO REGRESE, LO SERÁ Y ENTONCES TODO LO QUE HICIERON SERÁ EN VANO. Y EN CUANTO A LOS HERMANOS BARTHEZ ME ENCARGARE DE QUE SUS DESCENDIENTES MUERAN LENTAMENTE. POR QUE MI SANGRE PREVALECERÁ AUNQUE USTEDES NO LO QUIERAN. YA VERÁN PRONTO REGRESARE. ES UNA PROMESA.!!!!**

Y con estas ultimas palabras fue absorbido por una gran caja negra, que se cerro inmediatamente después de su captura. Todo había acabado o eso creían.

Por fin el último miembro del clan Leshdimakhen fue atrapado y encerrado... Pero no duraría ya que Leshdimak había jurado venganza y regresaría para tomarla. Empezando así de nuevo la ola de terror y muerte que hubo en toda Europa a finales del siglo XVII y principios del XVIII, cuando su familia tenia toda su fuerza... Ahora solo el tiempo dirá cuando el señor de las sombras regrese de su prisión para encontrar a ese ser que él consideraba su alma gemela y condenar a la humanidad a la noche eterna... Solo hay la esperanza de que no regrese o al menos eso se espera....................

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**-----------------------------**

**Ciudad de Paris**

**Actualidad**

**-----------------------------**

Era noche y un joven chico de unos quince años, de cabello verde y ojos azules, leía él ultimo articulo de cocina. Traía puesto unos jeans color crema y una camisa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, azul cielo. Su atención estaba centrada en la revista que leía pero se vio interrumpida cuando tocaron a la puerta de la gran sala.

-.Adelante- se limito a decir el chico, mientras seguía leyendo su revista.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-.Perdone que lo interrumpa, joven Oliver, pero nos acaban de informar que lo que guardaba la fortaleza a sido robado.- dijo el mayordomo que estaba alarmado

-.¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?- parándose de un salto de donde estaba- ¿Cómo es posible que hayan burlado a los guardias?

-.En realidad no los burlaron, ellos dicen que los ladrones los lanzaron con increíble facilidad dejándolos inconscientes.

-."Las sombras"- murmuro Oliver

-.¿Qué es lo que dice joven?- le pregunto confundió

-.¿Yo? Nada de importancia- le dijo tranquilizándolo- Hazme el favor de llamarle a mis compañeros de equipo y decirles que necesito verlos con urgencia, presiento que algo malo esta a punto de suceder.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,- Cambiando de escenario a un convento abandonado ,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Tres encapuchados hacían un ritual, el único testigo de esto eran la luna y las estrellas que brillaban esa noche iluminando el lugar. Pero no estaban solos sino que más sombras estaban detrás de ellos mientras estaban hincados ante un altar.

-.Pronto será medianoche y el hechizo se romperá...- decía una voz femenina mirando a sus compañeros.

-.Eso significa que el maestro estará de nuevo libre para guiarnos a la noche eterna- exclamo uno de sus compañeros descubriendo a Marcus

-.Pronto tendremos venganza- dijo Rams quitándose la capucha y dejando mecer su cabello por el viento nocturno.

-.Tienes razón- dijeron los otros dos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En eso dio la medianoche y todos los presentes vieron como la caja negra empezaba a brillar. Para luego hacerse añicos dejando en su lugar a un hombre alto vestido totalmente de negro.

-.Por fin después de mas de doscientos años, nuestro señor a regresado para tomar lo que se le arrebato...- Marcus dijo a los presentes que lo victorearon para luego pedir silencio y escuchar a su señor.

-.Por fin estoy libre... libre para tomar mi venganza y reclamar lo que me pertenece- decía mientras las sombras lo victoreaban.

-.Mi señor que bueno que regreso- Elsa dijo mientras se inclinaba junto a sus compañeros.

-.Si, regrese y ahora, mis fieles vasallos vayan y busquen a los que me traicionaron y quien encuentre a mi persona elegida se le dará una recompensa- ordeno a los presentes que se empezaron a perder en la oscura noche.

-.¿Cómo se siente, mí lord?- pregunto Marcus levantándose.

-.Mas fuerte que nunca- contesto este- ¿y ya tienen rastro de los descendientes de mis enemigos?

-.De la mayoría, pero todavía nos hacen falta, aunque tenemos el rastro de su persona elegida- contesto Rams poniéndose de pie

-.Excelente, aunque apenas desperté puedo sentirlo, esta lejos de aquí pero pronto me reuniré con él- mirando la luna- Siento que es joven por eso debo verme lo mejor para ella- diciendo esto empezó a volverse joven hasta quedar como un chico de 17 años, aunque su rostro no se veía por que estaba de espaldas- pronto, muy pronto, estaremos juntos mi amor y ni siquiera los descendientes de los Barthez podrán impedirlo, yo me encargare de matarlos personalmente, haré que reciban la peor de las torturas y que sufran todo lo que yo eh sufrido durante todo este tiempo (Jiz: Pobes los compadezco o.oU)..- cerrando fuertemente los puños y alzándolo frente suyo, una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en su cara, pero pronto desapareció para dirigirse de nuevo a sus vasallos- Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ¿no crees? – soltó a la nada, mirando un punto en especifico..

-.Creo que si, aunque sigues igual de amargado que siempre- una sombra recargada en un árbol dijo.

-.Ja, y tu sigues igual de liberal como siempre- sonriendo sin sorprenderse.

-.Si no lo fuera, crees que estarías aquí esta noche?- pregunto la voz mientras se acercaba a Leshdimack

-.Creo que tienes razón, fingir tu muerte fue de gran utilidad- dijo cuando la sombra se le acerco- debería darte las gracias, pero no lo haré.

-.Esta bien, ya estoy acostumbrado a tu gratitud- dijo sarcásticamente el encapuchado.

-.Bueno dejémonos de eso, me alegra verte de nuevo- abrazándolo fraternalmente- ahora podremos vengarnos

-.La hora de la venganza a llegado- murmuro maliciosamente alejándose del lugar.

El comienzo del fin había empezado. Después de mas de doscientos años, Leshdimak había regresado, más poderoso que nunca y decidido a vengarse de todos aquellos que se opusieron a él...

**........................................FIN DEL PROLOGO**

**La pregunta del millón, ¿Kai le pedirá matrimonio a Tyson?, yo personalmente digo que si XDDDD. Esta bien hablando enserio ustedes se preguntaran ¿y los chicos de Bey blade? Bueno como el titulo dice solo es una introducción para saber de que trata la historia, ya en el siguiente capi " Ángeles Caídos " aparecerán los bishonens de Bey Blade 0 , perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero no tengo tiempo de revisarlo de nuevo. Chao, adiosito y nos leemos después, cuídense que este clima esta de locos O.o. ¿Qué se me olvida? 9.9, así, please dejen review n0n **


	2. Angeles caidos

Wiiiiiiiiiiii, me enviaron review X3 por eso aquí toy con la actualización de "sombras", espero y les guste, los reviews los contesto después del cap 3 (primeros reviews Shiiiiiiiiiii 0) 

**Advertencia!!!!**

_Si ya llegaste hasta aquí sabes bien que es YAOI, relación hombre X hombre, sino ya estas avisado no recibo reclamos después... Tampoco me hago responsable de traumas de la infancia ni futuros XPPP _

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Bueno, bueno ¬¬, Bey blade no es mío, sino ¿creen que estarían leyendo esto? o.ó, la verdad soy una chica que no tiene dinero ni para comprarse un chicle, bueno tal ves si un chicle ¬¬U pero mi mamá no me da dinero a menos que sea para la school T.T Si fuera la dueña ù.ú... no iría a la escuela y me iría al Caribe de vacaciones permanentes XDDDD... Por eso pido atentamente que no me demanden n.n_

**Parejas:**_ Kai-Ty, Tala-Rei.. También habrá Enrique/Oliver, Michael/ Max, Robert/Jhonny y otras que se me ocurran ¬¬ _

_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, (cambios de escena)_

_letra cursiva y negrita (la canción)_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"SOMBRAS" 

**CAPITULO 1: "ÁNGELES CAÍDOS"**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"Ángeles caídos" , era lo que decía un disco, en la mesa de noche, mostrando a cuatro chicos vestidos de negro.... En eso el despertador sonó..... De entre las cobijas una mano intentaba localizarlo. Cuando logro apagarlo, se estiro perezosamente.... Miro el reloj eran las cinco y media de la mañana, se había levantado muy temprano a su parecer, aunque ya llevaba mas de seis meses despertándose temprano debido a que no podía dormir bien... Por alguna razón siempre tenia un extraño sueño pero, casi siempre, no recordaba todo.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que me levante, tengo que ir a la escuela y luego al antro para revisar que este todo en orden- decía el chico de hermosos ojos azul oscuro abriendo la ventana y dejar entrar el aire matinal, miro la oscuridad de fuera todavía no había gente pasando por los alrededores, o eso creía.. Estiro la mano a un lado de la cama y tomo un control remoto.. Encendió el estero mientras una canción empezaba a sonar.

_LA NOCHE CAE Y LAS LUCES DE LA CIUDAD SE ENCIENDEN... _

_(EL MUNDO NO SE DETIENE)_

_LAS ESTRELLAS SE VEN HERMOSAS (MUY HERMOSAS)_

El chico moreno se dirigió al baño mientras la canción seguía, tenia mucho ritmo y era pegajosa. Se dispuso a alistarse tenia muchas cosas por hacer ese día..

_YO QUIERO ENCONTRARTE (ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO HACER)_

_PARA ASÍ PODER DECIRTE (SUSURRÁNDOTE AL OÍDO)_

_LO ESPECIAL QUE ERES PARA MÍ _

_(OH, DEMASIADO, DEMASIADO ESPECIAL PARA MÍ)_

Entro a la regadera, abrió la llave y dejo que el agua cayera por su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos pensando en el evento de la semana... Su grupo favorito tocaría en la torre de Tokio ese fin de semana y asistiría, gracias a que Hitoshi le había conseguido boletos, estaría en las primeras filas y los vería... Pero lo mejor de todo era que iría con sus mejores amigos... Dejo sus pensamientos de lado para oír la melodía, una de sus favoritas.

_COMO ADORO TODOS TUS GESTOS,_

_COMO ME EMBRUJAS CON SOLO MIRARME,_

_LO QUE ME PROVOCAS AL HABLARME,_

_SON MIS MAS DULCES SECRETOS._

La melodía siguió, Takao cantaba de ves en cuando pero siguió con su arreglo personal... Esa canción describía demasiadas cosas y eso solo lo hacia sonreír, como una canción puede decir algo ¿y significar tanto para ti?.. Miro el reloj eran la seis

_SOLAMENTE ME HAGO UNA PREGUNTA_

_(SI TU TAMBIÉN ME AMAS)_

_SI TAN SOLO TÚ LA CONTESTARAS_

_(SERIA MAS QUE UNA PALABRA)_

La melodía fue interrumpida se puso un paliacate negro... quito el disco del estereo y lo metió en unos discman. Agarro su mochila y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

-Sigues oyendo ese CD que te regale?- le dijo un chico mayor desde la sala que estaba recogiendo algunas cosas- no lo has soltado desde hace dos días.

-Lo siento pero es que me gusto mucho- entrando a la cocina- gracias hermano por darme mi regalo por adelantado.- buscando algo para desayunar en el refrigerador

-No hay por que.- le contesto Hitoshi- además no fue muy difícil conseguirlo. El presidente de la disquera me lo dio por mi buen trabajo – dijo muy orgulloso el mayor de los Kinomiya entrando también a la cocina.

-Tengo suerte de que trabajes en la disquera- le decía el menor mientras iba a la cocina.

Hitoshi trabajaba en una de las disqueras más importantes, representaba a bandas de todo el mundo incluyendo a "Ángeles caídos" que era la banda sensación del momento. Y como su hermanito era fan de esta banda, decidió que como regalo de cumpleaños le regalaría la ida al concierto, y el disco pues fue de pilón

-¿Vas a ir al antro, después de la escuela?- le pregunto Hitoshi mientras se arreglaba para ir a su trabajo.

-Si, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas por que no voy a poder ir por la venida de los chicos- decía el joven peliazul tormenta, mientras sé servia un plato de cereal.

-Ya veo, ¿quieres que pase a recogerte para ir al aeropuerto? - tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Bueno, que te parece a las cuatro- devorando a la velocidad de la luz su desayuno.

-Esta bien, aquí esta tu almuerzo.-entregándoselo y terminando también su desayuno. Si se le podía decir desayuno a un vaso de jugo y un plato de cereal ¬¬U- recogió los platos y se dirigió a la sala- El abuelo te lo preparo antes de salir a su demostración de kendo- revisando unos papeles de la oficina...

-Gracias y cuando regresa- mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno.(Jiz: Los milagros ocurren O.O)

-Pues la verdad no se. Me comento que tal vez iría una temporada con papá a China. Así que me dejo a cargo de todo.

-Tú a cargo?- asomándose para ver a su hermano- Ya estuvo que los demás se irán en cuanto se enteren, tomaran el primer vuelo que salga- riéndose al imaginarse la cara de los chicos cuando se enteraran.

-Jaja, que chistoso- rió con sarcasmo el peliazul grisáceo- bueno es mejor que nos vayamos sino llegaremos tarde- mirando su reloj, eran las seis y media- apenas y llegaremos a tiempo si es que salimos ya.

-Esta bien– tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta- pero aun no sé por que tengo que ir a la escuela si estamos de vacaciones.- haciendo un puchero.

-Porque se lo prometiste a Julia y al jefe ¿lo recuerdas?. El festival será dentro de dos meses y tienen que arreglar todo- Hitoshi tomo las llaves de su auto.

-T.T yo no le prometí nada a Julia- se quejo el moreno- todo fue por culpa de Ozuma, él hizo la promesa- saliendo de la casa

-Pues ni modo, o todos coludos o todos rabones u.ú- saliendo detrás de Takao

-Prefiero que Ozuma se quede rabón ¬¬ - exclamo mientras subían a un convertible azul

-Llevas todas tus cosas?, Porque no pienso regresarme a mitad del camino por que se te olvido tu libro de Historia ¬¬- poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad

-Solo fue una vez y si, traigo todo òó- contesto molesto- O.O Ahora que me acuerdo, no tengo que llevar libros por que ya salí de vacaciones ¬¬

-¿Sí verdad? P - mientras se ponían en marcha- se me había olvidado- riendo por lo bajo, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era molestar a su hermanito

-Mmmmp ¬¬.- encendió la radio y cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar el éxito de "Ángeles Caídos". Su canción favorita en esos momentos era entonada

_VAGO POR LAS CALLES, Y MIRO AL CIELO _

_(TE BUSCO EN LAS ESTRELLAS.. EN LAS ESTRELLAS) _

_COMO RECUERDO TU MIRADA ESPECIAL _

_(OJOS COLOR DE NOCHE)_

Solo era fondo porque inmediatamente empezó a hablar la conductora.

_- Bueno Chicas y chicos espero sus llamadas para conseguir los boletos para el gran y único concierto que Ángeles Caídos dará en la ciudad antes de regresar a Europa- la chica estaba emocionada_

_- Tienes razón Tifani, Ángeles a anunciado que con este concierto cerrara su gira y tomaran un tiempo para descansar- la voz de un chico dejo oírse en la transmisión_

_- Es una lastima para todos los y las fans de esta agrupación- se oía decepcionada_

_- Por eso, esta es su única oportunidad de conseguir los últimos boletos para el concierto ya que no quedan mas, se acabaron.- el chico la interrumpió_

_- Por suerte yo guarde los míos, con tal de ver a los tres chicos de Ángeles, todos ellos muy guapos, me doy por bien servida- la conductora estaba divagando mientras su compañero hablaba_

_- Eeeh... si tú lo dices Tifani, pero también esta el bombón de la tecladista del conjunto y...- fue interrumpido_

_- Si son unos bombones- no estaba escuchando lo que decía su compañero_

_- Creo que mejor los dejamos con uno de los últimos éxitos de Ángeles, esperamos sus llamadas...- dijo para luego hablar a su compañera- deja de babear Tifani, estas mojando los controles ¬¬U- murmuro el chico_

_CUANDO POR FIN ESTEMOS JUNTOS_

_SEREMOS UNO LOS DOS _

_(OH, SOLO UNO MI DULCE AMOR)_

La canción sonó mas fuerte después de eso. Los dos hermanos Kinomiya tenían ojos de puntito, pero mejor no dijeron nada... Ninguno hablo durante un rato, Takao volteo a ver a su hermano y le hablo

- Hitoshi, ¿Vas a regresar a tu trabajo después de recoger a los chicos?- mientras miraba por la ventana.

- Si – contesto seriamente- Así que te tocara hacer la cena, llegare muy tarde.- un momento de silencio- lo lamento

- Esta bien- sonriéndole a su hermano... el auto se paro en un alto, y estaba mirando a la nada, cuando algo llamo su atención

Se trataba de un chico de piel clara, de cabello largo y rojo como el fuego, vestido totalmente de negro, el color de sus ojos no los pudo distinguir ya que traía puestos unos lentes de sol. El chico lo miro detenidamente, para luego sonreírle

- Oye Hitoshi, ¿ya viste a ese chico?- mientras le señalaba el lugar donde estaba.

- ¿Qué?- mirando hacia el lugar que le indicaba- de que chico hablas, ahí no hay nada- poniendo de nuevo atención al frente

- ¿Eh? oo- mientras regresaba su atención al lugar y efectivamente ya no estaba- este... creo que lo imagine, debo de estar todavía un poco adormilado- mientras se tallaba los ojos, y seguían su camino.

- Si tu lo dices, bueno ya llegamos, servido- mientras se paraba frente a la escuela.

- Gracias, Hitoshi. Nos vemos- mientras se bajaba y se dirigía a la entrada

- Y que no se te olvide, a las cuatro- le grito desde su lado

- Sip - despidiéndose de su hermano cuando este arranco, en ese momento se tallo los ojos, por un instante le pareció ver, de nuevo, al extraño chico parado al otro lado de la calle, sonriéndole, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos este ya no estaba.- Creo que no e dormido bien o.o?- mientras entraba a la escuela.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, Salón A:101 -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

La mayoría de los alumnos platicaban de los últimos sucesos, la mayoría estaban entusiasmados por la noticia de la venida de Ángeles, pero una chica de cabello bicolor (naranja y un poco mas oscuro de atrás) no compartía la alegría

- Por que tuve que perder T-T- se lamentaba mientras se daba de topes con la banca- yo y mi gran bocota

- Lo siento Julia pero yo te lo advertí- le decía un castaño de lentes que estaba sentado a su lado mientras otro chico bicolor hacia la danza de la victoria

- Siiiii, y en tu cara Julia- victoreaba el chico

- TT-----------------------------------------TT No es justo- se quejaba la pelinaranja

- O.OU – a Kenny solo le salió una gran gota en la nuca

- Quiero la revancha ¬¬#- se quejo la ojiverde

- Lo siento pero tu apostaste, yo no tengo la culpa que no sepas jugar cartas ù.ú- sentenciaba Ozuma

- Y-----------Y y yo que creía que iba a ganar- se lamento- esta bien te pagare el helado después de que terminemos de ponernos de acuerdo con lo del festival ú0ù

La puerta del salón se abrió de pronto dejando ver la figura del chico peliazul que se dirigió a su lugar junto al castaño, sin prestarle atención a los dos bicolores... Se sentó en su lugar y miro hacia la ventana, la pelinaranja dejo su disputa y lo volteo a ver.

- ¿Trajiste el disco?- pregunto la chica entusiasmada, parecía ser que se sentía mucho mejor.

- Claro que lo traje, tenia que- volteando a ver a su amiga- pero solo por que me ayudaste a estudiar para el examen de física- sacando el disco de su mochila y mostrándoselo

- Siiiiii, 0- agito sus brazos mientras veía a su amigo- y cuantos días me lo prestas

- Uhmm que te parece una semana

- Tres ¬¬-contesto la pelinaranja

- Dos ¬¬-contraatacó el peliazul

- Una ¬¬- volvió a decir Julia

- Hecho ù-u – soltó el japonés

- Siiiii n0n- festejo muy contenta hasta que le cayo el veinte- Espera O.O oye ¬0¬

- Otra vez perdiste Julia D- el bicolor ojiverde se burlo

- TT-------------TT

En otro lado del salón una castaña hablaba con sus amigas cuando diviso al chico peliazul. Dejo su platica y se dirigió al grupo de amigos...

- Takao hasta que te dignaste a aparecer- lo regaño la castaña- todos llegaron temprano, tu fuiste el único que llego tarde

- Que yo sepa la cita era a las ocho y llegue cinco minutos antes- recargando su cabeza en su mano- no es mi culpa que te la pases chismoseando con las harpías de tus amigas

- Takao: 1, La urraca digo Hilary: 0 - murmuro Ozuma- Auch, Julia- se quejo el bicolor... Julia le había dado un codazo

- Lamento no poder compartir tu sentido del humor pero llegaste tarde- la chica decía molesta por el comentario

- Pues si no era para que te rieras- le contesto el moreno- además ya te dije que no llegue tarde a menos que todos los relojes estén atrasados ¬¬

- Takao: 3 La urraca: 0 XDDD-volvió a decir Ozuma.. La castaña lo fulmino con la mirada

- Tal ves pienses que eres gracioso pero déjame decirte que...- no pudo terminar ya que el profesor entro al aula

- Buenos días, muchachos. - dijo un hombre alto y castaño

- Buenos días, profesor Older- sentándose todos en sus respectivos lugares.

El profesor miro a todos los estudiantes y prosiguió

- Bueno, hoy vamos arreglar lo del festival Como saben a la preparatoria le toco adornar el templo, vender comida, acomodar lo que será el teatro libre y presentar algunas obras en la plaza- todos los chicos asintieron

- Los grupos mayores se encargaran de la organización y venta de comida, mientras que a todos los grupos de primero les toco presentar las obras de teatro.

- Aaaaahhhh- se quejaron los chicos- a los de los grupos superiores siempre les toca lo mejor

- Lo siento pero es lo que les toca.. Y la obra que se va a presentar será la titulada " Vanen" , pero los detalles los dirá la organizadora y jefa de grupo Hilary Slider .. La castaña se levanto de su lugar con el pecho en alto, orgullosa se dirigió a un lado del profesor y se aclaro la garganta..

- Doy las gracias al profesor Older por haberme dejado organizar la obra de teatro y quiero asegurarles que... (Bla, bla, bla, bla ¬¬)

- Ya nos va a echar su choro de 15 horas- comento Julia a sus amigos mientras bostezaba

- Típico de una harpía ¬0¬ -completo Ozuma que ya se acomodaba para el "pequeño" discurso

- OOU Ty y Kenny

- ¿Qué? ¬¬

- Naaada -0-U - dándole el avión

**,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, Media hora después ,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

- ¯¬¯ Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz Tyson, Ozuma y Julia

- . Kenny, al igual que toda la clase, se moría de aburrimiento

- ... y por ultimo gracias a todos mis compañeros de grupo- termino la castaña y en ese momento todos se despertaron

- Eh? Así muy bien Hilary- la apremio el profesor que ya se estaba durmiendo- interesante discurso- en realidad solo había oído el principio- Ahora todos pasen a tomar un papel para ver que les toca interpretar

Una vez aclarado que personaje les tocaba, arreglaron algunas cosas sobre la escenografía de la obra hasta que el reloj principal dio la una... Ya todos se dirigían a la puerta cuando el profesor les hablo:

- Nos veremos dos semanas antes del festival así que apréndanse su papel

- Si profesor - dijeron todos al unísono saliendo del salón de clases

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **Cafetería **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Taka-chan - Julia veía al japonés con ojos de cachorrito.. El chico solo la ignoro- Takaito –volvió a decir mientras le ponía cara de niña buena

-Que quieres Julia ¬¬ - pregunto el peliazul ya molesto

-Solo quería saber en que piensas, ¿qué no me puedo preocupar por ti? - Miro la cara del peliazul y siguió - como puedes pensar eso de mí, yo que me preocupo por ti y tu desconfías – con voz herida

-Aja ¬0¬ -miraba incrédulamente a su amiga

-Esta bien, quería ver si me prestas dinero n.n

-¿Que? O.ó ya sabia que querías algo ¬¬

-Es que ya no tengo dinero por pagar el helado de Ozuma y yo quello helado T-----------T- llorando en una esquina

- ¬¬ Esta bien pero deja de llorar

-Yo sabia que no me defraudarías TuT- abrazando a su amigo

-Si como sea, toma ¬¬ - entregándole el dinero

-Gracias- salió disparada con dirección a la caja.

-Ahora que lo pienso, creo que voy a comprar un Capuchino frío.- mirando a la loca de su amiga pidiendo su helado.- ¿no quieres nada jefe?- dirigiéndose a su amigo que estaba metido en sus archivos

-No gracias, por cierto no voy a poder ir al concierto- el peliazul lo miro confundido

-¿Por?- quiso saber el ojiazul

-Tengo que terminar unas estadísticas para el señor Dikenson- contesto el menor- además de que mis padres no me dejaron, lo siento

-Oh, esta bien Kenny no te preocupes. Será otra vez- se dirigió a la caja. La coincidencia no acababa, tenían puesta la canción de Ángeles

_COMO ADORO TODOS TUS GESTOS,_

_COMO ME EMBRUJAS CON SOLO MIRARME,_

_LO QUE ME PROVOCAS AL HABLARME,_

_SON MIS MAS DULCES SECRETOS._

Takao solo sonrió y pidió su capuchino... Estaba esperando cuando recordó al chico de la mañana, sabia que lo había visto en otro lado pero no recordaba en donde... La cajera se encargo de sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Aquí esta tu capuchino, guapo- mientras le entregaba su orden y le sonreía

-Gracias -contesto el peliazul, se dirigió a su lugar pensando todavía cuando choco con alguien- Gomen Nasai, es que no veía por donde iba- se disculpo poniendo una mano en su nuca, miro a la persona con la que había chocado y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era el muchacho de la mañana..

-No hay problema, por lo menos no me tiraste el café- acepto su disculpa sonriéndole, se le habían caído las gafas y Takao pudo apreciar sus ojos ambarinos, reconociéndolo inmediatamente...

-Espera, ¿tu no eres el guitarrista de "Ángeles caídos"?- exclamo con media voz, el chico solo asintió- No puedo creerlo eres.... - grito Takao sorprendido pero fue callado por el ojidorados que le puso una mano en la boca.

-No grites, no ves que vengo de incógnito? ¬¬U- le murmuro un poco molesto

-Lo siento – volvió ha disculparse y bajaba la voz- es que es increíble, eres Derek el guitarrista de "Ángeles" , sabes me gustan mucho tus canciones.

-Gracias, ¿y puedo preguntar tu nombre?- le cuestiono interesadamente el pelirrojo

-Oh, gomen, me llamo Takao – se presento haciendo una inclinación de cabeza

-Ah, ya veo ¬¬- sonriendo- bueno es un placer conocerte Takao... tengo que irme- mirando su reloj- pero me gustaría verte de nuevo- dándose media vuelta poniéndose nuevamente sus lentes.

-Por mí esta bien, pero donde te veo- el peliazul le pregunto.

-No te preocupes, yo te encontrare- se encamino perdiéndose entre las mesas dejando al chico peliazul confundido.

_SIENTO QUE TE ACERCAS,_

_(TIEMBLO DE PIES A CABEZA)_

_SABIENDO QUE PRONTO SEREMOS..._

_(...SEREMOS UNO LOS DOS)_

-Es un chico muy enigmático o.óU- decía Takao mirando hacia el reloj del local- Oh no, ya son las dos, debo apurarme si quiero llegar a tiempo al antro- caminando rápidamente a la mesa donde estaban Ozuma y Julia comiendo helado.

-Viejo, ¿dónde estabas? se supone que solo fuiste por un capuchino ¬¬ -exclamo Ozuma molesto

-Si, te nos desapareciste ¬¬ -completo Julia

-Lo siento chicos..- se disculpo- Por cierto, ¿Y el jefe?- mirando a todos lados-

-Se fue- respondió Ozuma

-Dijo que tenia mucho trabajo- volvió a completar Julia

-Bueno, nos vemos tengo que irme- recogiendo sus cosas- Julia me alcanzas en el antro- cerro su mochila y se tomo rápido su capuchino.

-Si, mon capitán - - decía muy contenta – Y si no estoy puede hacerme p asar por la plancha

-¿qué? OoU, ya deja de fumar esa mugre ¿quieres? ¬¬- se dirigió a la puerta del local y salió.- "Bueno, ahora al antro debo arreglar algunos asuntos"- pensó perdiéndose en las calles de la ciudad.

_MÍRAME A LOS OJOS (DIME LO QUE ANHELO),_

_ESCUCHA LA MELODÍA DE MI CORAZÓN _

_(QUE MUERE POR TU AMOR)_

_POR FIN ESTAMOS JUNTOS Y, _

_SEREMOS SOLO UNO MI DULCE AMOR _

_(SOLO UNO, UNO)_

**,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, En la Disquera ,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,**

Hitoshi estaba en su oficina, arreglando algunas cosas para el evento cuando tocaron a la puerta

-Pase- dijo sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de su computadora- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Sofía?

-Disculpe, señor, pero Ariel, la tecladista del grupo Ángeles, quiere hablar con usted- la secretaria se asomo nerviosa- ¿Quiere que le diga que regrese mas tarde?- espero la respuesta de su jefe que solo alzo una ceja

-¿Qué es lo que querrá?- murmuro- Bueno, hazla pasar y gracias por venir a avisarme- se dirigió a su secretaria con una sonrisa

-De nada, señor, solo hago mi trabajo- salió rápidamente de la oficina- puede pasar.- se escucho que le decía a alguien

Hitoshi cerro sus archivos, y miro hacia la puerta por donde ya entraba una chica pelivioleta con lentes oscuros... vestía una falda negra pegada que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, con una blusa blanca y una chamarra negra de cuero. Su cabello lo traía suelto y de un lado era mas corto en donde se había hecho una pequeña trenza.

-Hola, joven Hitoshi- exclamo la pelivioleta, el peliazul solo la miro fríamente - Cuánto tiempo sin vernos... Veamos ¿hace dos meses? – se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio

-¿qué sucede, Ariel?- le pregunto inquisidoramente

-Pues venia a invitarte a comer – recargando su rostro entre sus manos, miro el escritorio algo le había llamado la atención.

-No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo- contesto seriamente, parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-Oye solo te quiero invitar como amigo, tu prometida no se enojara- se quejo- ¿qué no confías en mi?- fingiendo voz de dolida

-No es por eso, lo que sucede es que debo ir por mi hermanito a un lugar, a las cuatro y pues...- rápidamente la chica lo interrumpió

-Espera ¿tienes un hermano menor? O.O?- la joven pregunto sorprendida

-Si, ¿qué nunca te lo dije?- poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo

-Pues no ¬¬, pero me lo vas a presentar ¿verdad? )

-Un día de estos- le dedico una sonrisa- mira esta es una foto de él- señalándole la foto que estaba en el escritorio- es de hace tres años, cuando participo en el campeonato mundial de Bey blade- aclaro el chico con una media sonrisa

-Que mono se ve, se parece mucho a ti solo que su cabello es más oscuro- mirando interesada la foto del menor Kinomiya- ¿y cuantos años tiene?- quiso saber, Hitoshi solo volvió su vista a la ventana antes de responder

-Tiene dieciséis años- volvió su atención a la ventana

-Ah ya veo- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro le dedicaba una mirada calculadora a Hitoshi que no le prestaba atención- bueno te dejo, tengo que buscar a Damián- se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. El peliazul grisáceo volteo sorprendido, pensó que se quedaría a darle lata por mas tiempo.

-Esta bien, suerte el sábado- le deseo el chico que todavía no salía de su asombro

-Gracias y me saludas a tu hermanito –moviendo su mano en seña de despedida y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Es una chica extraña ¬¬U - sentándose de nuevo frente a su escritorio - pero en fin, tengo que apurarme si quiero llegar puntal por Takao y Julia.- abrió nuevamente sus archivos y continuo su trabajo, sin percatarse de que falta algo.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En uno de los pasillos Ariel observaba la foto que momentos antes el joven Kinomiya le había mostrado...

-Vaya, parece ser que Hitoshi no era el ultimo de su línea familiar.- se recargo en la pared mirando el techo- Ahora que lo se, tengo que encontrar a Damián para hablar– Aunque, pensándolo bien, es mejor que los demás no sepan nada, si encuentro a esa persona y se la entrego al maestro me recompensara con los mas altos honores y ni siquiera Damián podrá impedirlo" - sonrió malévolamente- o puedo decirles y usarlo en mi beneficio, si tan bien seria buena idea - murmuro maliciosamente caminando por el largo pasillo.

-Disculpe joven Ariel- un hombre un poco mayor que ella le hablo, haciéndola voltear- ¿me podría dar su autógrafo?- era un hombre de piel clara, ojos rasgados de un intenso verde, su cabello azul celeste le caía un poco por los hombros aunque lo tenia corto, además de que era bastante atractivo.

Lo miro por unos instantes de pies a cabeza, no estaba del todo mal, pensó.. Una sonrisa surco su rostro y le hablo amablemente

-Por supuesto todo lo que sea por un fan- el hombre le sonrió- pero que te parece si mejor vamos a comer algo- con un tono un poco seductor acercándose al peliazul celeste que dio un paso atrás

-yo..yo, bueno- estaba demasiado apenado

- No te preocupes, no te voy a comer- le murmuro al oído- ven vamos- lo tomo de la mano y ambos se perdieron en los pasillos.. Aunque el chico no se había dado cuenta del error que cometió en el mismo instante en que se le acerco... un error que pagaría caro...

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, Antro " Light and shadows" 3: 50 p.m -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

-Bueno, chicos, creo que así estará bien- el chico ojiazul revisaba algunas grabaciones- nos vemos después de vacaciones n.n- salió de la cabina de sonido despidiéndose de dos muchachos. Ya salía del antro cuando choco con alguien en la puerta.

-Auuuuh, fíjate por donde vas.- dijo el peliazul tormenta

-Oye, no es mi culpa que vengas pajareando- se quejo la chica- además a mi tmb me dolió T-T- soltó la pelinaraja sobándose donde se pego

-Julia, te tardaste demasiado – exclamo molesto sobándose la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero es que Hilary me estaba persiguiendo, ya que quería saber donde diablos te habías metido- contesto con cara de fastidio- Fue un verdadero problema quitármela de encima

-Esta bien- se sacudió la ropa que tenia un poco de polvo- ¿Trajiste todas tus cosas?- le pregunto una vez que salieron del local

-Si, pero ayúdame, pesan T.T – señalando dos maletas.

-¿QUÉ?!!!! o.oU pero si no te vas a mudar ¬¬- tomo una maleta, estaba muy pesada, sus piernas se doblaron un poco por el peso - Se supone que solo vas a visitar a tu hermano Raúl

-Si pero papá insistió, a propósito, Raúl sigue empeñado en que vayas- Julia se sentó en la banqueta mientras recargaba su cara en las manos. El peliazul sudo frío pero de todas formas la contesto a su amiga

-Si, pero no puedo. Los chicos van a venir y no puedo cancelarles- se excuso el ojiazul, la verdad no quería ir porque Raúl se la pasaba insinuándole cosas que solo de acordarse hacia que se le subieran los colores a la cara.

-Aja - se rió la chica al ver la cara de su amigo, sabia perfectamente sus motivos para no ir, pero prefirió no interrogar al chico sobre eso- Por cierto, quien de los chicos vendrá.- El moreno la volteo a ver y empezó a hacer memoria

-Pues vendrá Rey, Max y Tala- se sentó junto a su amiga acomodando la maleta a su lado.

-¿Y Kai , no vendrá? – quiso saber Julia, tenia sus motivos para preguntar.

-Pues la verdad no se, porque el que hablo con Kai fue Hitoshi – el moreno se aguanto la risa al recordar lo que paso

-Hitoshi? y que le dijo- Julia sabia muy bien que no tenia razón preguntar, conocía el carácter del hermano sobreprotector de peliazul, un carácter que solo se comparaba al poder volátil de una bomba. Cuantas veces no lo vio amenazar de muerte a Raúl para que no se acercara a menos de cien metros de su mejor amigo, pero esa era otra historia.

-Bueno digamos que tuvieron una pelea telefónica y antes de que Kai contestara si venia, Hitoshi.. pues..le colgó- recordando que no tuvieron teléfono por una semana ya que Hitoshi lo había lanzado por la ventana

-¿QUÉ?!!!!!, le colgó y ¿no le volvió a hablar?- La chica estaba decepcionada pensó que se había puesto mejor la cosa

-No, Hitoshi estaba muy molesto y cuando intente contactar a Kai hace tres días no estaba.- el japonés completo tristemente

-Ah, entonces no vendrá – la española miro inquisidoramente al moreno, noto el tono con que había dicho la ultima frase..

-Todo parece indicar que no- encogiéndose de hombros.

Ninguno tenia ganas de seguir hablando así que observaron tranquilamente el ir y venir de los autos... Ya pasaban de las cuatro e Hitoshi todavía no llegaba

-AHHHHHH!!!- Julia grito sobresaltando a su amigo

-¿qué pasa?- el chico estaba bastante sorprendido

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, no vamos a caber todos en el coche– salto frente a su amigo esperando una respuesta

-Cierto,- afirmo el moreno rascándose el mentón, no se le había ocurrido que no iban a caber, el convertible de Hitoshi no era para tantas personas - ¿y como le vamos a hacer? ni modo que dos de nosotros nos regresemos en camión. O.ó

-NOOOO!!! Yo no quiero irme caminando T0T- una Chibi Julia lloraba desconsolada.

-Que melodramática eres- decía el chico moreno- ni siquiera vas a venir de regreso, vas a tomar tu avión a España ¬¬

-Si es cierto ¿verdad? U- la española dijo parándose de un salto.

- ¬¬UUUUUUU – Takao pensaba seriamente en matar a su amiga cuando una camioneta negra se paro frente a ellos

-Y ora? O.o- dijeron al unísono, cuando Hitoshi bajo de la camioneta.

-Hola Julia, gusto en verte- le sonrió a la chica ojiverde, abriendo la puerta de atrás, Julia y Takao aun lo miraban interrogantes- sube tus cosas, la cajuela esta abierta.

-Hermano ¿y esa camioneta?- quiso saber el menor peliazul

-Me la presto el señor Hosbert.- Es una camioneta de la compañía y mañana la usaremos para ir al concierto

-Vaya Hitoshi, que bien te llevas con tu jefe- La chica de cabello bicolor miro de forma cómplice a Hitoshi al que solo se le subieron los colores a la cara.- se nota que tienes tus fuentes- el moreno solo se rió sabia lo que quería decirle Julia a su hermano, Hitoshi salía con la hija de su jefe, Melissa y próximamente se casarían

- Bueno ya dejen de jugar y mejor súbanse- intento cambiar el tema de conversación- no tardan en llegar tus amigos y el vuelo de Julia sale dentro de una hora

-Cierto- Takao exclamo mientras se subía en la parte de atrás y Julia adelante.

El auto emprendió su marcha... Cerca de ahí una sombra apareció... el chico pelirrojo miro detenidamente la camioneta hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, sonrió un poco y entro de nuevo al callejón desde donde había estado espiando al par de chicos antes de que el mayor llegara.. todavía traía puestas sus gafas oscuras... Levanto la vista al cielo que ya se teñía de rojo y plateado... la noche no tardaría en caer, faltaban menos de tres horas y comenzaría su plan...

-Eso es, si se juntan me ahorraran mucho tiempo.- murmuro- Debo moverme ahora si quiero actuar.. por suerte ya comí- lamiéndose los labios y alejándose del lugar- como me gustan, bien añejadas- mirando con dirección de unos botes de basura, algo sobresalía pero no se lograba notar que era, sonrió diabólicamente y se perdió en los callejones próximos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Donde están, se supone que el vuelo debía haber llegado hace mas de media hora- Hitoshi exclamo mientras se paseaba como león enjaulado por todo el lugar.

-Cálmate, ya no han de tardar- el mas pequeño dijo intentando calmar a su bro.

-Como quieres que me calme- exclamo eufórico, el pelizazul grisáceo el moreno solo lo veía extrañado- ya se tardaron, el vuelo de Julia ya salió y ellos todavía no llegan- se paro unos momentos para seguir caminando de un lado a otro. El menor solo suspiro los chicos debían llegar pronto sino Hitoshi terminaría asesinando a algún pobre cristiano que cometiera el error de pasar por ahí, incluyéndolo. Iba a decir algo cuando el altavoz llamo la atención de ambos

-....." EL VUELO 245 PROVENIENTE DE MOSCÚ ATERRIZARA POR LA PISTA DOS".....

-Parece ser que el vuelo de Tala ya llego, es mejor ir a recibirlo.- el peliazul tormenta dijo dirigiéndose a una de las puertas de desabordaje.

Unos minutos después se veía a Tala en la sala de espera buscando con la mirada a alguien familiar, ya estaba pensando que todavía no habían llegado como era su costumbre, cuando diviso entre la multitud al chico peliazul que intentaba llamar su atención con las manos....

-Por aquí, Tala - el chico peliazul le hacia señas para que se acercara. Hitoshi estaba parado junto a su hermano menor con los brazos cruzados... el pelirrojo solo sonrió y se acerco saludando a los dos hermanos peliazules

-Hola chicos, ¿Y los demás?- pregunto el ojiazul ártico mirando en todas direcciones.

-Pues no han llegado todavía, y es raro por que se supone que su vuelo debía llegar primero que el tuyo – Takao le contesto mientras revisaba su reloj.

-Espero que ya no tarde tengo que regresar al trabajo en una hora- agrego Hitoshi que estaba que echaba humo cuando el altavoz se volvió a oír.

-...."EL VUELO 276, PROVENIENTE DE HONG KONG, ATERRIZARA POR LA PISTA UNO... LAMENTAMOS EL RETRASO Y QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA TARDE"......

-¿Una buena tarde? apenas y regresare a tiempo al trabajo - exclamo molesto el mayor Kinomiya al borde de un ataque nervioso, dirigiéndose a la puerta por donde llegarían Max y Ray. El moreno y el ruso lo seguían con ojos de puntito.

-Creo que es mejor que te calmes – Tala sugirió- molestarte no resolverá la situación.- aunque se arrepintió de habérselo sugerido por la mirada fulminante que le dedico.

-Apenas y me dará tiempo de ir a dejarlos a la casa- calmándose un poco.

-Por la cena no te preocupes nosotros la haremos - dijo el moreno, la gente ya empezaba a salir.

-Esta bien-suspiro un poco mas tranquilo- pero no quiero que se vayan de pachanga solo por que la autoridad no esta ¬¬- agrego el mayor Kinomiya

-¿Nos crees capaces? 03- Takao tenia un aura angelical

-Sobre todo de ti ¬¬- contesto mirando inquisidoramente a su hermanito

-Pues que confianza me tienes u-u

-Digamos que tu te ganaste que no confié en ti

-¿Qué?, pero si yo no hice nada.- con cara de niño bueno- Cuando he hecho algo malo

-Recuerdas la ves que....- decía Hitoshi cuando Takao lo interrumpió

-No me respondas ¿quieres? ¬¬U- dijo malhumorado

-Pues no te quemes tu solo - Hitoshi decía ya de mejor humor

-Dejen de comportarse como bebés, y vamos a ver si esos dos ya llegaron ¬¬- interrumpió Tala que ya miraba por la puerta de desabordaje.

-Si- contestaron los otros cuando una voz familiar los llamo.

-Chicos, vinieron 0- la voz del pecoso retumbo por todo el lugar mientras llegaba con su maleta y abrazaba al chico japonés

- X.x Si, pero ya suéltame que me estas asfixiando- el moreno ya se estaba poniendo azul

-Ups, lo siento 3- mientras lo soltaba y se dirigía a los otros chicos- lamento el retraso pero....

-El vuelo salió tarde- completo el neko-jing dejando su maleta en el piso y saludando- Hola chicos

- REI!!!!- grito el chico dueño del dragón mientras corría y lo abrazaba- que bueno que llegaste

-Gracias, que calurosa bienvenida -

-Ya que están todos, que les parece si nos vamos- Hitoshi interrumpió la charla dirigiéndose a la salida. Los jóvenes lo miraron confundidos

-Esperen chicos todavía falta alguien - Rei llamo la atención de todos... el neko tenia la vista puesta hacia la puerta

-¿QUÉ?, pero si todos confirmaron su asistencia ¬¬- Hitoshi miraba para otro lado.

-déjame contradecirte, pero no todos la confirmaron- una voz a sus espaldas dijo haciendo que todos se voltearan mirando al dueño de la voz.

¿TU? – Tala dijo 

**¿Que tal? O.O si se que no quedo como el otro pero es que no supe como darle el toque de suspenso y la canción T-----------T... AAAH!!!! La canción esta muuuuuy cursi T0T por cierto la canción se titula "Ojos color de Noche" escrita por una servidora T--T , no me maten, empiecen a cavar una tumba ¬¬UUUU...**

**En cuanto a las personas que les cae bien la urraca digo Hilary, pido disculpas si los ofendo pero es que la vieja me cae . ###### ... Me gusta cuando alguien se la aplica y quien mejor que mi lindo Taka-chan XP. Y para los que la odian, si no les gusto lo que estuvo haciendo Hiromi en este capi espérense que todavía no han visto el lado oscuro de la harpía, la voy a odiar mas de lo que ya la odio, se los aseguro XDDDDD **

Nueva pregunta ¿quién es el colado? O.ó La mayoría ya debe saber de quien se trata, pero para quienes no sepan no tendrán que esperar mucho para saber quien es.. Que creen, lo prometido es deuda, dos capis seguidos... gracias a los dos reviews que recibí, decidí subir el otro "NOTAS EN ROJO CARMESÍ".... Gracias por sus reviews, estoy contenta de que les gustara mi historia y la verdad no pensaba seguirle hasta dentro de tres semanas pero por su apoyo la inspiración vino y aquí toy escribiendo como loca XPPPP solo pido que dejen review y hablando de eso la contestación n.n

Aiko- lizeht 

Gracias chica por tus comentarios, la verdad no creí que a alguien le gustara y todavía no has visto de lo que soy capaz Mwhahahaha XD bueno ya estuvo ù.ú . Sobre tu pregunta tendrás que esperarte porque aquí mi amigo el encapuchado (uno de tantos ¬¬U) saldrá hasta el tercer o cuarto capi si no me fallan las cuentas 9.9 ojala y no me ahorques por no decirte quien es, bueno una pista, la mala hierba nunca esta sola, si lo se, yo tampoco lo entendí XDD Solo puedo decirte que Leshdimack guarda mas secretos de lo que uno puede contar.. Y como esperabas la actualización

Suu- Kyi 

Estas de acuerdo conmigo? O.O verdad que si, así tendríamos boda para el final de Bey blade Revolución XDDDD Que bueno que te gusto la historia, aunque solo tenga dos reviews, por lo menos alguien la leyó T-----T Como me lo pediste aquí esta la actualización del fic y te toco al 2x1, ¿que era oferta? ¬¬U, y ya se que no quedo como el otro, no me gusto mucho la verdad T.T por eso subí el siguiente en el que mi cinismo hace de las suyas, alguien tiene que sufrir y les toco a los chicos de bey blade Mhahahaha XPPPP


	3. Notas en rojo carmesi

**Hola, si siguen leyendo espero y no me ahorquen por lo que hice en el cap anterior pero aquí esta el segundo capi de "Sombras" y, si logro apurarme en la escuela, antes de vacaciones subo el tercero y la actualización de los otros dos aunque el de " La Soledad de una estrella" no será actualizado hasta que logre sacar unas canciones que la muy lista de mi borro T------T sino lo actualizo por falta de inspiración subiré otro de los fics que tengo guardados pero que todavía no termino de escribir el primer capitulo Y-------Y (la mayoría están a la mitad) los subiré, lo prometo, en cuanto tenga tiempo, después de mi cumple o de navidad...**

**Aunque creo que ya me salí del tema O.O.. Regresando con el de sombras, en este capi hay, como decirlo, encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo con los vampiritos y sobre el encapuchado pronto, muy pronto sabrán quien es Mwhahahahahahaha XDDDDD**

**En cuanto a Olivercito y a los majestics, por fin se dignan a hacer su aparición en este chap al igual que otro personaje.. Ya no les adelanto nada y mejor los dejo con la historia.**

**Disclaimer:**

_Bey blade no es mío. Lo juro!!.. ya quisiera yo que fuera mío, pero no lo es... así que no acepto demandas ¬¬U_

**Advertencia!!!!**

_ES YAOI, si a estas alturas todavía no lo sabes creo que tendré que poner en el summary en letras enormes que es Yaoi ###_

**Sin mas que decir solo que disfruten el capi **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

"SOMBRAS" 

**CAPITULO 2: " NOTAS EN ROJO CARMESÍ" **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

- ¿Tu?- gruño Tala

-Si yo ¬¬- contesto el chico de cabello bicolor y tez clara

-¿Kai?, Pero que sorpresa, pensé que no vendrías O.OU- dijo Takao con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Pues tu hermano me colgó antes de que contestara sí venia o no ¬¬- con su típico tono de voz

-Pues no te hubiera colgado si tu no te hubieras burlado de mi compromiso con Melissa- se defendió el mayor de los Kinomiya

-Yo no me burle solo dije la verdad ¬¬###- argumento el bicolor

-A ver repítelo ¬¬###- lo reto el peliazul grisáceo

-Con gusto ¬¬###- respondió fríamente Kai. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse feas

-Cálmense chicos- decía un chibi Ty poniéndose en medio de los dos mientras chibi Hitoshi y chibi Kai se mandaban miradas código muerte – mejor ya vámonos sino no llegaras a tu trabajo Hitoshi.

-Esta bien Takao- acepto el mayor- ustedes- dirigiéndose a los chicos que casi les da un ataque del susto.

- Ma.. mande- los muchachos dijeron nerviosos, Hitoshi estaba muy enojado y podía desquitarse con cualquiera de ellos..

- agarren sus maletas y camínenle ¬¬- el ojiazul grisáceo argumento ya dispuesto a marcharse... Los demás solo asintieron y tomaron sus maletas...

-Oigan y yo que!!!!- grito una voz femenina desde la puerta de desabordaje

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con una chica de melena rosa y ojos ámbar

-¿Mariah?- exclamaron Takao, Hitoshi y Tala al mismo tiempo

-A quien esperaban a ¿Mona la exploradora? ¬¬- contesto la pelirrosa un poco molesta.

-¿Mona la exploradora? 3-Max dio un salto al frente mirando para todos lados- donde, soy su mas ferviente admirador

-O.OUUUUU le dieron Coca cola otra vez ¿verdad?- Tala comento con una gran gota en la cabeza

-Soy inocente –el neko se defendió encogiéndose de hombros

-Soy Mariah y no Mona la exploradora ¬¬- aclaro la chica a un Max que estaba muy feliz por conocer a su ídolo.

-Ahhhh- se quejo el rubio

-Mejor cállense y dime que haces aquí Mariah ¬¬- Hitoshi callo a todos mientras volteaba a ver a la chica

-Pues vine al concierto- poniendo frente al chico un boleto- me lo gane en una estación de radio y aquí estoy- sonrió haciendo la V de la victoria

-Eso explica casi todo- Takao miraba a Kai que se acomodaba su bufanda haciéndose el desatendido

- Si, si ¬¬, pero mejor apúrense que se quedaran solos toda la noche- objeto el mayor de todos saliendo del lugar

-Que bien. Habrá fiesta 3- exclamo un Max muy feliz caminando con dirección al estacionamiento.

-Lo dudo ¬¬- lo contradijo el neko jing deteniéndose de pronto- Oye Max ¿y mi chamarra?- mirando sus cosas.

-Te refieres a la de las rayas negras con azul o a la azul con rayas negras- le cuestiono el pecoso

-Es lo mismo, y por tu bien es mejor que me digas donde esta- el chino ya se estaba impacientando.

-Ah bueno, la deje en los árboles que acabamos de pasar porque hacia mucho frío y los arbolitos se podían enfermar- contesto con una gran sonrisa

-¿QUÉ?- el pelinegro no podía creer lo que hizo su amigo- como se te pudo ocurrir semejante cosa!!!- le grito Rei, estaba verdaderamente enojado y a cada segundo parecía aumentar, ya que el rubio lo miraba sin entender nada- Ah olvídalo mejor ve con los demás y diles que ahorita los alcanzo- se tranquilizo sabia muy bien que su amigo americano no estaba en sus cinco sentidos después de haber tomado dos litros de coca cola, pero cuando lo estaba... dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos... Y si, efectivamente estaba donde le había indicado Max.

Tomo su chamarra, pensando seriamente en no encargarle nada a Max mientras estuviera bajo los efectos del azúcar o algo por el estilo cuando sintió que era observado... levanto la vista y se topo con la imagen de un chico que lo miraba fijamente... Un muchacho, alto, peligris, muy atractivo pero demasiado serio que estaba parado del otro lado de la calle, con los brazos cruzados arrogantemente con la vista fija en él... algo que al chico ojidorados no le agrado...

Rei le devolvió retadoramente la mirada, aunque el peligris llevara lentes oscuros, sabia perfectamente que lo observaba con la misma atención que él, siguiendo hasta el mas leve movimiento del otro. Dejo de prestarle atención al mundo a su alrededor, solo pensaba en quien demonios era ese chico y por que no le agradaba... Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos por unos minutos mas hasta que oyó que lo llamaban...

-¿Qué pasa, Rei?- él que hablaba era Kai- Max nos dijo que te regresaste

-¿Eehh?- el pelinegro salió de trance volteando a ver al ruso-japonés

-Te pregunte que si pasaba algo- le contesto un poco molesto- te tardaste y me mandaron a buscarte, no soy tu nana ni nada por el estilo para estarte cuidando ¿entiendes?- Se quejaba el ruso.. Volteo de nuevo en dirección al lugar donde había estado el chico peligris pero ya no estaba, se había esfumado... - Debemos irnos, ya todos están en la camioneta y solo faltamos tu y yo- quitándose algunos mechones de cabello de la cara.- Hitoshi tiene que regresar a su trabajo así que muévete- le pidió a mas bien le ordeno el bicolor aunque, a decir verdad, el pelinegro ya no prestaba atención a su amigo mas bien estaba buscando con la mirada al chico peligris... esto lo noto el medio ruso y observo en dirección en la que su amigo miraba... No vio nada.

- Ya no esta- murmuro el ojidorados un poco pensativo diciéndolo mas para si que para Kai

- ¿qué?- quizo saber el ojirrojos, Rei solo lo miro, se le había olvidado que estaba ahí- te pregunte, ¿qué viste que ya no esta?- agrego el mayor al ver la cara de desconcierto del otro chico

- Na... nada solo pensaba, eso es todo- contesto el neko, no quería que Kai pensara que estaba loco ni nada por el estilo así que intento sonar lo mas indiferente que se pudiera esperando que el ruso-japonés se lo creyera.- pero que hacemos aquí parados, nos están esperando para irnos - agrego al ver que Kai abría la boca para decir algo y antes de que pudiera hacerlo salió corriendo con dirección al estacionamiento, dejando atrás a un bicolor mas que consternado.

Suspiro negando con la cabeza, Rei era a veces tan impredecible como Takao y eso lo sabia muy bien, sonrió para sus adentros ni siquiera cuando estaba molesto podía dejar de pensar en el dragón de ojos zafiros, miro una ultima vez hacia el lugar donde su amigo estuvo observando, y como antes, no vio nada... volvió a dar un suspiro se disponía a seguir el camino por el que el chino se había ido cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca, alguien lo observaba.. Volteo rápidamente pero solo se encontró con aire.. Se quedo mirando los alrededores por unos segundos para luego voltear y encaminarse al estacionamiento... Algo entre sus ropas comenzó a brillar, metió la mano en su pantalón sacando lo que parecía ser un dije...

-Que extraño- miro el dije en forma de estrella, en esos momentos brillaba con una luz azul casi fantasmal- verdaderamente extraño, este dije no había brillado antes... - medito el chico, lo metió de nuevo en su bolsillo y siguió su camino, no seria que Hitoshi decidiera abandonarlo ahí- extraño- fue lo ultimo que murmuro antes de perderse de vista

- Mas que eso Hiwatari- el chico de cabello peligris que hace unos momentos observaba a los dos chicos comento desde el techo de un edificio cercano... Miro al bicolor desaparecer y sonrió, el muchacho ruso era un inexperto para usar la "luz nocturna" y eso le beneficiaba, puso sus manos en su espalda y camino por el techo hasta llegar a la orilla, pero no se detuvo, siguió su camino- pronto veras que las cosas pueden tornarse mucho mas extrañas de lo que crees- murmuro mientras caminaba por la pared como si caminara horizontalmente, bajo al callejón y se asomo nadie pasaba en esos momentos por ahí

- Oye bombón ¿no quieres salir?, te prometo que te la pasaras muy bien- una libertina le dijo desde el faro cercano, obviamente no observo su bajada del techo.

El joven la miro fijamente por unos segundos para luego indicarle que se acercara... La mujer solo sonrió quitándose su largo cabello oscuro de los hombros... el chico en verdad era muy apuesto, pero las apariencias engañan... se acerco coquetamente... ya cerca el peligris la tomo del brazo fuertemente y la metió al callejón lanzándola contra unas cajas cercanas... resbalo al piso, el golpe la había aturdido... miro aterrada al hombre que se acercaba sombriamente con una sonrisa que solo se comparaba a la de un psicópata...

-Po... por favor no me haga daño- suplico la chica, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas removiendo el maquillaje que llevaba puesto... El peligris solo rió irónicamente

-Lo siento chiquilla, pero... - se quito las gafas oscuras mostrando sus bellos ojos de un color verde grisáceo... La chica abrió los ojos a mas no poder, la mirada del chico era la de la misma muerte.. Intento escapar pero el muchacho la tenia acorralada-... tengo que alimentarme- sonrió mostrando sus largos incisivos, la mujer se había quedado sin habla.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!- un grito escalofriante cubrió la tranquilidad con la que comenzaba la vida nocturna de Tokio, sin embargo, nadie escucho ni se entero que una vida se extinguió en aquellos momentos en que el día daba paso a la oscuridad y en donde las sombras mostraban su verdadera naturaleza...

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En una enorme sala tres chicos esperaban impacientes la llegada del mas joven del grupo... El reloj marcaba la una de la tarde y los chicos estaban mas que nerviosos... El silencio reinaba en todo el salón, Robert estaba observando por la ventana mientras los otros dos muchachos estaban sentados en la mesa...

- Oliver ya se tardo- el rubio del grupo objeto rompiendo con el tedioso silencio que se había formado en el lugar

-No ha de tardar, su jet debió salir mas tarde de lo que lo haría - el pelirrojo conocido como Jhonny intento calmar a su amigo, él también estaba preocupado pero no debían perder la calma...

El italiano solo golpeo la mesa con frustración, Oliver siempre era puntual nunca se retrasaba, lo conocía. Miro a los otros dos majestics... Robert seguía en la misma posición desde hace mas de media hora, y en cuanto a Jhonny, solo miraba de ves en cuando a su capitán para volver su vista a la puerta...

-Ya no puedo esperar- se levanto sorpresivamente, acercándose a la puerta.. Sus compañeros solo lo miraron sorprendidos- saben que las sombras tienen espías en todos lados y...- pensó en lo que iba a decir- mejor voy a buscarlo

-Ya te dije que no ha de tardar!!!- Jhonny también se levanto de su lugar

-Tu como lo sabes, si eso hubiera pasado ya tendríamos noticias de él, sin embargo no la tenemos!!!- se defendió el italiano, se había desesperado

-No me importa Enrique, te estas preocupando de mas, sabes que él no quiere a Oliver!!!- contraataco el escocés

-Su venganza va en contra de nosotros, ¿no lo recuerdas?- argumento Enrique- ¿Eh, lo recuerdas?... "Mi venganza caerá sobre sus descendientes" , eso fue lo que juro antes de ser encerrado y ahora esta libre para hacerlo- exclamo el rubio

-Claro que lo recuerdo pero aun así tienes que esperar- el pelirrojo dijo, el enfado se apoderaba poco a poco de él...

-Me importa muy poco lo que pienses Jhonny, yo voy a buscarlo quieras o no- se disponía a abrir la puerta pero Jhonny lo jalo- Que haces- intentando safarse

-Evitando que hagas una tontería- contesto el pelirrojo molesto- tenemos que esperar a que llegue, como dijiste las sombras tienen espías en todos lados, y si no separamos seremos blanco fácil

-Ya te dije que no me importa, tengo que ir a buscarlo

--Creo que es mejor que te sientes Enrique, ninguno de nosotros saldrá a menos que yo lo diga- el capitán de los majestics se hizo escuchar en la enorme sala.. Su cara era cubierta por una sombra que lo hacia ver imponente.

-Pe..pero- intento defenderse el rubio pero la mirada del pelimorado lo hizo callar

-Siéntate que tengo algo importante que decirles. Iba a esperar a que Oliver llegara pero creo que tardara- el chico se sentó en la mesa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre esta

-Que sucede Robert- Jhonny quizo saber, sentándose en su lugar

-Habla de una vez no tengo tu tiempo- el rubio seguía molesto por la discusión

-quería informarles que ya hable con ellos- su cara tenia una expresión muy seria, los otros chicos lo miraron sorprendidos

-¿Hablaste con los cazadores?- inquirió el italiano. La expresión de su capitán le dio a entender que si.

-Solo con uno, en Rusia... su compañero no lo vi- contesto el alemán- aunque después de lo que vi, creo que fue mejor

-¿qué ocurrió?- Enrique y Jhonny quisieron saber

-Créanme chicos lo que voy a contarles solo pasa en las peores pesadillas, ves cosas que te niegas a creer que existan aunque las tengas enfrente... – Bajo la voz el solo recuerdo aun lo atemorizaba.. Los otros majestics se acercaron para oír mejor mirando atentamente a su capitán

-------------------------------------------** Flash Back **-------------------------------------------

La fría ciudad de Moscú, una ciudad en crisis aun latente, llena de mafias y secretos en sus barrios más bajos... La noche cayo y el viento helados sé hacia mas que insoportable... El chico pelimorado caminaba pesadamente por las calles de los barrios más inhospitalarios en los que había estado, pero tenia que hablar con los cazadores y la cita era a las once... Miro uno de los locales había llegado a su destino, el antro "Reversión", su cita era ahí, miro su reloj eran las diez y media, media hora antes de lo previsto... suspiro, en fin, pediría algo de beber y esperaría a que llegaran... Entro en el lugar, la gente hablaba y bailaba muy amenamente, la luz jugaba con sus siluetas, la música era casi ensordecedora... se dirigió a una mesa en el fondo de la parte alta, pidió algo de beber y se sentó a esperar, su reloj daba las once... se recargo en la silla mirando la pista de baile, pronto una linda chica se le acerco...

-¿Vienes solo o esperas a alguien?- le pregunto una rubia preciosa de ojos color esmeralda

-Estoy esperando a alguien, señorita- contesto amablemente a la joven que le sonreía.. La chica vestía un escote muy provocativo, al igual que su falda negra y botas de tacón alto.

-Ya veo- se inclino sobre la mesa mirando fijamente al chico- que te parece si te acompaño mientras tu cita llega- le hablo con una risita seductora, que al chico le puso la carne de gallina

-No.. no es necesario de hecho mi cita no tarda en llegar- la cercanía lo ponía nervioso

-Vamos, no muerdo, te lo aseguro- le dijo coquetamente sé acercada vez mas al pelimorado

-Pues deja de asegurar cosas que no puedes, Jean- una voz masculina hablo a las espaldas de la joven... Una voz que la hizo palidecer...

Robert intento ver de quien se trataba, observo al sujeto no era mucho mayor que él, por lo que notaba ya que iba encapuchado, su cabello le caía en el rostro, en la cual traía puesta una mascara que solo cubría la parte baja de su rostro dejando sus ojos al descubierto (A la Jim tempestad ¬¬UU) que eran de un color azul rey... La chica lo miro amenazadoramente, levantándose de donde estaba... una sonrisa burlona surco su rostro

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? Sabes que los cazadores no son bienvenidos en Rusia- El chico alemán observo al extraño ¿era un cazador?

- Pues vine por ti - sacando de debajo de su capa un arma- eres mi nueva presa- apunto a la cabeza de la rubia...

La chica lo miro por unos momentos para después soltar un chillido que hizo que los presentes se taparon los oídos... Robert pudo ver como saltaba desde donde estaban a la pista de baile y salir corriendo del lugar aventando a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.. El cazador se acerco a donde momentos antes se había lanzado la ojiverde y empezó a dispararle, todo el mundo se tiro al suelo en cuanto comenzaron los disparos...

- Maldita bruja- exclamo el extraño saltando el barandal y saliendo a todo correr detrás de la chica

El Majestic decidió seguirlos, salió a la calle pero no vio a nadie... Estaba pensando en regresar al antro cuando vio un rastro de sangre sobre la nieve, alguno de los disparos debió de haberle dado a la rubia... Se preocupo y siguió el rastro, corrió por varios callejones hasta llegar a lo que era un parque, la nevada comenzaba a aumentar pero no le importo... De pronto escucho un aullido que le congelo la sangre por unos instantes al igual que un chillido que parecía de un ave de rapiña o una bruja, si es que existieran... El sonido de pisadas lo puso alerta, volteo su cabeza y vislumbro la silueta de un policía...

-¿Esta bien, joven?- le grito el hombre mayor... iba a responder cuando vislumbro lo que parecía ser un pájaro enorme, esto hizo que el policía volteara- Pero que demo... - no pudo terminar ya que la enorme ave lo tomo del suelo y se lo llevo. Robert solo se tiro al piso al pasar el ave cerca de él, mirando con horror que el rostro del ave era el de la rubia...

-Nyahahahahahahaha- se rió la horrenda harpía mientras alzaba cada vez mas al pobre hombre que miraba con terror a la cosa que lo llevaba y más cuando lo lanzo contra un monumento en forma de ángel...

El chico pelimorado solo cerro los ojos, el sonido de algo impactándose fue lo único que oyó, al abrir los ojos, la estatua estaba cubierta por la sangre del pobre hombre, se podía creer que lloraba por la pobre alma que se entregaba a la redención...

- Oh dios mío-murmuro aterrado todavía en su posición... Lo que había pasado lo había puesto como en trance.. El sonido de aleteos lo saco de su ensoñación la harpía sé dirigía hacia él... Se levanto rápidamente e intento llegar a los árboles cercanos cual fue su sorpresa al divisar que venia el cazador hacia él...

- AGÁCHATE!!!! – le ordeno cargando su arma, tenia la mitad del rostro ensangrentado.. Robert no lo escucho dos veces y se tumbo en el piso... El otro muchacho apunto con su arma a la criatura que en cuanto se dio cuenta intento frenar su camino y huir

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!- chillo agudamente, no logro llegar muy lejos, varias balas plateadas atravesaron su cuerpo haciéndola caer...

Robert levanto su vista y vio como la harpía se transformaba de nuevo en la linda chica que había conocido... Cayo con un ruido sordo, el cazador se acerco con el arma de nuevo cargada... El pelimorado estaba todavía demasiado impresionado pero lo siguió.. El cuerpo que yacía en la nieve todavía se movía, la rubia todavía estaba viva... La observo detenidamente, tenia todo el cuerpo perforado pero aun así seguía respirando dificultosamente... El muchacho ojiazul rey le apunto con su arma, la muchacha lo volteo a ver...

-E.. esto no ha... no ha acabado - dijo con dificultad mirando con desprecio al chico frente suyo quien tenia todavía la mano sobre el gatillo del arma- el maestro te.. te ha... hará pagar- no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, la sangre fluía por todos lados manchando la blanca nieve de carmín- Tu.. tu nos cazas por que ves en nosotros lo que eres.. – su respiración se hizo cada vez mas rápida- y cuando lo sepas, alguien... alguien igual a ti te cazara- su respiración ceso, había muerto...

Robert se quedo sin habla lo que había presenciado era algo espantoso, no lo podía creer la chica no era algo humano, pensó que era una pesadilla pero no lo era, lo único que quería saber era como se había metido en eso... Miro al chico que todavía traía su mascara a excepción de que se había quitado la capucha, su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro, sus ojos no mostraban ninguna expresión, eran tan fríos como el hielo.. Su rostro todavía tenia sangre pero no parecía importarle... El cazador dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse Robert lo siguió, iba a decir algo cuando el castaño rápidamente se dio la vuelta y disparo rozándole la mejilla...

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!- la mujer se había levantado rápidamente, no estaba muerta pero ahora ya lo estaba.. El pelimorado lentamente se dio la vuelta solo para ver como se deshacía hasta volverse polvo..

-Es maldita ya expiro- dijo el chico ojiazul sin ninguna expresión.- harpías, trabajan para cualquiera si les pagan muy bien y en el camino matan algunos humanos- se limpio el rostro con sumo cuidado su herida aun estaba muy fresca- odio tener que lidiar con ellas- se quejo, de entre sus ropas saco lo que parecía ser una jeringa, la tomo y se inyecto en el brazo haciendo una mueca de dolor- y en cuanto a ti, que es lo que pensabas al seguirme, esa bruja pudo haberte matado- señalo con la cabeza el lugar donde había estado la criatura- ya ves lo que le sucedió a ese hombre que se acerco, las harpías no hacen diferencias y menos si te atreves a mirarlas a los ojos, no les gusta...

-¿qué... que era esa cosa?- la voz le volvió de pronto

-Una harpía, criaturas con cuerpo de ave y cabeza de doncella... -contesto el castaño que se dirigía a la salida del parque- Se alimentan de carroña pero matan humanos por placer.. Son asesinas a sueldo... esta, en especial, trabajaba para los vampiros

-¿Trabajaba para ellos?

-Si, era su espía aquí.. Últimamente los vampiros han estado muy activos, la mandaron a seguirme y te encontró a ti.. Aunque todavía no se porque están tan nerviosos- agrego el chico que ya se iba

-Espera, que hay de nuestro negocio- Robert lo detuvo, necesitaba que los ayudara

-Ah, eso.. Lo siento chico pero no somos contratados- contesto el ojiazul- así que mejor regresa a tu casa, este a sido un viaje en balde... Tenemos demasiado trabajo como para ayudarte con un fantasma de tu armario- dijo el chico con sarcasmo...

-No sabes quien soy?- objeto el pelimorado indignado

-No, y no me interesa- agrego mientras apretaba un botón en su reloj y se quedo parado sin ver al chico

-Soy Robert Holmes, descendiente de Rafael Holmes- esto pareció llamar la atención del cazador que volteo a mirarlo sorprendido

-¿Holmes? Y que hace un descendiente de Mesie Rafael aquí- miro inquisidoramente al chico

-quería tu ayuda, la razón por la que los vampiros están actuando es por que Leshdimack a sido liberado- objeto Robert..

-Y por que apenas vienen a avisarme- tomando del cuello al chico que lo miraba sorprendido

-Por... por que apenas supimos de tu existencia- el aire le faltaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas

-Ya me avisaste, ahora creo que tendré que ir a Japón- soltándolo

-¿A.. a Japón? ¿y.. y por que ahí?- tosió varias veces

-Por que las sombras irán hacia allá- contesto

-¿Qué?- quiso saber Robert- pero si Leshdimak tiene que ir a Rumania, ahí debe de estar el descendiente de madame Trezeguet – el cazador solo se rió

-No, te equivocas.. Trezeguet se fue de Rumania, regreso a su país.. a Japón- murmuro el chico- Las sombras lo saben e irán hasta ahí para encontrarlo- el sonido de un motor llamo la atención del pelimorado, era una motocicleta, pero no era conducida por nadie... Dedujo que era controlado por control remoto, se detuvo y el castaño subió...

-¿Entonces esta en Japón?- inquirió, el otro chico lo miro fríamente

-Si así que iré para allá, toma- le lanzo un radio transmisor- seguiremos en contacto y cuídate, Leshdimak tomara venganza de ti y de los demás descendientes, no confíes en nadie las sombras son astutas y pueden pasarse por personas de lo mas común... - el chico miro extrañado el radio en forma de lobo plateado...

-¿Y puedo saber tu nombre?- el castaño le sonrió

-Soy Araht y pronto tendrás noticias mías- arranco perdiéndose en las frías calles de Moscú, la nieve seguía cayendo y Robert no sabia si haba soñado todo o si era real.

-------------------------------------------** Fin del Flash Back **-------------------------------------------

-¿Eso fue lo que paso?- Enrique estaba mas que sorprendido y miraba a su capitán con respeto

- Si pero no sé si nos ayudara- contesto- es demasiado astuto y extraño, la chica dijo que ellos eran su reflejo pero no entendí lo que quiso decir

-No te preocupes, como nos dijiste la loca esa ya estaba delirando- Jhonny por fin hablo- podía decir ya cualquier cosa

-Si creo que tienes razón- sonrió un poco- solo espero que Oliver no se tarde

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar al chico de cabello verde y ojos azules, estaba más pálido que la muerte... Sus compañeros se levantaron de un salto

-Oliver ¿estas bien?- pregunto Enrique, su cara denotaba preocupación

-¿Que paso?- el pelirrojo se acercó al joven que se desvaneció

-Que sucedió- llevando al chico a una silla

-La.. las sombras, lo mataron... lo mataron - murmuro el peliverde, todavía estaba en shock

-¿Qué?- sus compañeros lo miraban sin entender

-Se adelantaron, fui a la catedral de Notre Dame... – contesto el ojiazul recuperando un poco el color- quería ver si las memorias que mi ancestro guardo estaban todavía ahí pero... pero ellos.. ellos llegaron primero...

-------------------------------------------** FLASH BACK (Otro ¬¬U) **----------------------------------------

Las altas puertas de la catedral se abrieron con un ruido sordo, Oliver observo las hermosas paredes, miro los vitrales, todos representaban una escena del evangelio... Camino por el corredor, la catedral era verdaderamente hermosa, sonido alguno se oía dentro de esas paredes santas... De pronto el silencio fue roto por la voz de una mujer...

- Joven Oliver, joven Oliver- una mujer de cabello azul celeste y con el hábito de monja se le acerco, su lindo rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas

-¿Que pasa hermana Maria?- inquirió el chico preocupado

-Él, él estuvo aquí- la hermana se desvaneció- ataco al padre Martín- fue lo único que murmuro antes de caer desmayada

- Oh no- el chico dejo rápidamente a la hermana y se dirigió a las habitaciones del padre, corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos, si él había estado ahí tenia que esperarse lo peor...

La puerta estaba cerrada, intento abrirla cuando lo logro vio un espectáculo que casi hace que se desmaye... El padre estaba tirado boca abajo junto a su cama, la luz estaba encendida y las cosas del padre estaban de cabeza, se acerco al hombre, estaba muerto... Miro la estancia quien hubiera estado ahí no se había ido sin lo que buscaba y eso eran las memorias de su antepasado... Poso su vista en las paredes y cual fue su horror al notar algo que no había visto cuando entro... Se levanto asustado eso era demasiado.. en las paredes había un mensaje en un color rojo...

_**UN DESCENDIENTE MENOS, DE TODOS MI VENGANZA TOMARE**_

_AHORA LE TOCA A LOS WILTORD CON SU DESCENDENCIA _

_EN LA NOCHE ETERNA ACABARE... _

_TEMED Y ROGAR PORQUE LA OSCURIDAD LOS ALCANZARA _

_EN LOS OJOS DE LA MUERTE SE VERÁN... _

El significado era claro, pero no sabia en que estaba escrito se acerco y toco una de las letras... Cual fue su horrorosa sorpresa al sentir pegajoso, era sangre.. abrió los ojos como platos, haciéndose sorpresivamente para atrás tropezando con las cosas que estaban en el piso... Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo del lugar, el primer descendiente había caído, los descendientes de Louis cayeron y ahora seguían los demás...

----------------------------------------** Fin del Flash Back **-------------------------------------------

Oliver volvió a palidecer el recuerdo de esas palabras escritas en la pared, sentir la sangre entre sus dedos, todo estaba frescamente grabado en su mente... Robert solo se tiro en la silla más cercana.. Leshdimak tenia las memorias y eso no era nada bueno..

-Que haremos tiene las memorias del ancestro de Oliver.. Sabrá como hacer el rito- Enrique estaba mas que nervioso

-Estamos perdidos- agrego Jhonny sentándose pesadamente en una silla

-Tal ves.. tal ves las tenga. Pero todavía tenemos oportunidad si las memorias de Relimad están a salvo- Oliver intento tranquilizar a todo su equipo.. Los demás chicos solo lo voltearon a ver..

- Pero el diario esta perdido hace mas de cien años- argumento Jhonny

-Eso no es del todo verdad- murmuro Robert- las memorias fueron entregadas por Depón a la dinastía Mitzu, cuando Leshdimack fue encerrado

-Pero esa dinastía desapareció- aclaro Jhonny

-No, tenemos a uno de nuestro lado- completo Robert

-¿y quien es?- quisieron saber los demás

-Ya debe de estar en Japón- una media sonrisa.. Sus compañeros lo miraron desconcertados... - es mejor que tomemos un vuelo a Japón debemos encontrar al descendiente de Madame Trezeguet antes que las sombras, si es que ya lo hicieron...

Salió rápidamente de la sala seguido por su equipo, era hora de comunicarse con Araht aunque tal ves estaría ocupado...

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

En algún lugar de la ciudad de Tokio un hombre encapuchado esperaba pacientemente a que las sombras hicieran el primer movimiento, un movimiento que no tardaría en realizarse... Observo a los chicos que estaban en la casa todos platicaban amenamente pero el sabia que pronto esa tranquilidad seria rota por un trío que los buscaba por venganza de algo, que esos chicos no sabían...

**..................................................... CONTINUARA**

Tan, tan hasta aquí el capi.. Se que quedo chico pero sino lo corto aquí, quedara mucho maaaaaas largo de lo que debe, así que tuve que cortarlo, ahora si creo que me pase un poquito de la raya pero aun así me gusto, que mejor que darle un buen susto a los Majestics y Arahtcito- kun estuvo genial n0n... lo único malo es que Ty-chan no intervino mucho, ni Kaicito, ni Rei, ni Tala-kun TT.TT pero para el siguiente cap eso cambiara Mwhahahahahahaha XDDDDD. Espero les haya gustado n.n y por fa dejen review entre mas rápido lo manden mas rápido actualizo.. Siguiente capi todavía no le pongo nombre, perdón por las faltas de ortografía Y.Y Bueno adiós y que se la pasen bien antes de vacaciones YAHOOOO!!! Solo faltan dos semanas TTuTT


	4. Todo puede ser engañoso

Hola v.v aquí Jiz con la continuación del fic... que me bloqueo que no me bloqueo, que la compu no sirve... En fin, lo siento pero no pude subir antes este capi, estuve muy atareada, tuve muchos exámenes las ultimas dos semanas de clase, tuve examen de salud, ingles, biología y etimologías y todos en un mismo día, todavía no paso del trauma de decir palabras en griego, O.O palabra: glossa, glosse.. glotta glotte X.x ... lo ven ¬¬UU Además de que la primera semana de vacaciones no pude usar la compu TT-------TT pero aun así aquí toy con la actualización Gracias a las chicas que dejan review y aquí ta la contestación n.n

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17**

Wiiiiiiiiii alguien mas me dejo review!!!!!! n0n bueno, perdón por lo de Ángeles caídos, tu no eres la mensa, la verdad soy yo v.v Ángeles caídos solo es el nombre del grupo favorito de Taka-chan, y que sus integrantes tienen que ver mucho en la historia como ya te hablas dado cuenta. Tal ves, mas adelante, alguno de ellos diga porque se llama así el grupo pero todo depende Y sobre lo del Kai-Tala no me gusta mucho la pareja, eso si habrá mucho Kai-Taka o quisiste decir eso O.O porque entonces yo soy la que toy ciega T.T. Pero en fin, Kai se las va a ver negras para acercársele al peliazul (y no estoy hablando de Hitoshi ¬¬). Mejor ya no adelanto nada, le voy a quitar el suspenso. Espero actualices todos tus fics en especial el de Kai Hellsing (así se escribe ¿no? O.o) que ta muy bueno, AH y el de Lazos de Tormenta OwO. Gracias por tomar un poco de tu tiempo para leer a esta loca autora TuT

Suu-Kyi 

HOLA CHICA!!!! n0n Gracias por tu review n-n Que bueno que sigues leyendo mi historia. Si, que Kai tenga mucho miedo MWHAHAHAHAHAHA XDDDDDD, lastima, Hitoshi se va a ir a trabajar y no lo va a torturar, y eso que ya le trae ganas. Y no es que le tenga mala fe a Kai... moment O.O ahora que me doy cuenta ¬¬ solos y Kai sin vigilancia O.O NOOOO!!!!!! 0 .. Perdón ya me dio mi momento de loquera n.nUUU (Araht: ¿momento? O.ó pero si siempre estas así XP) Ejem ¬¬UU ¿De verdad te gustaron los dos capis?, genial, la verdad a mí el primero no me gusto mucho TT.TT, me tarde en pensarle como seguirle pero ahí están... Como a ti si te gusto el genero escribí uno un poco mas romántico "Escarlata" espero lo leas n-n también Kai-Ty (¿hay otra pareja? XP).... Y sobre de que Kai tenga miedo de Hitoshi, pues quien sabe porque a Hito-san no lo vamos a tener mucho tiempo por aquí, yo sé lo que te digo Y.Y

**Ahora con la historia, y el disclaimer ú.ù**

**Disclaimer:**

Bey blade no es mío, sino de su respectivo autor... Yo solo escribo historias sin fines lucros así que sin reclamos ù.ú

Como siempre es Yaoi, en estos primeros capis casi nada, pero más adelante va a ver mas Mwhahahahahahaha XDDD, sobre todo con Leshdimack suelto por ahí ¬u¬ así que homofóbicos es hora de correr, yo no me hago responsable de ningún tipo de trauma 3

Parejas: Kai-Takao, Tala-Rei, etc, etc. P

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

SOMBRAS CAPI 3: " Todo puede ser engañoso " 

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Tokio, ciudad que no duerme, ciudad que tiene vida hasta en las noches más oscuras... Esa oscuridad que algunas criaturas utilizan a su favor. En una residencia, se llevaba a cabo una discusión entre sus habitantes

-Déjame ver las caricaturas TT-----------TT- decía Max desde un rincón

-No, somos dos contra uno, así que vamos a ver las noticias ù.ú#### - Tala tenia una gran vena en la cabeza- y es mi ultima palabra- tomando el control remoto y sentándose en el sillón junto al bicolor que tenia los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados....

-Pero son dos contra mua T.T- argumento el rubio- Takao ni Rei quieren ver la tele

-Pues ese no es mi problema Max ù.ú- afirmo varias veces con la cabeza el pelirrojo

-Malo ¬¬- le dijo el pecoso sentándose en el sofá- aunque sea vamos a ver una peli T.T

-¬¬### Ya te dije que no- aclaro el pelirrojo que ya comenzaba a molestarse

-Después de que pasen tus noticias, siiiiiii- poniendo cara de cachorrito

-Ummp, lo pensare ù.ú- contesto el ruso prendiendo la televisión

- Mmm ¬¬ - el pecoso lo miro por unos segundos para luego poner atención a la tele- O.O ¿ese es el comercial de Elmo?- mirando fijamente la imagen del mono ese de plaza sésamo que deletrea su nombre (Lo siento pero no me gusta ¬¬U)- E .. L .. M . O... ELMO!!! 0- grito el chico deletreando

-O.OUUUU creo que no se le a pasado el efecto del azúcar- comento Mariah que llegaba con un tazón de palomitas

- u.¬ Palomitas OwO- el rubio dejo d prestarle atención a la tele para abalanzarse contra la pelirrosa

- ¿que? O.O Miauuuuuu!!!! X0x- exclamo la chica cuando Max ya le había caído encima

Rei solo vio la escena con una gran gota, para luego volverse a su amigo peliazul que miraba unas hojas con sumo interés.

-Que lees?- quiso saber el chino asomándose por el hombro del moreno para ver.

-Eh?, solo es un libreto, actuare en una obra en el festival n.n- le aclaro el chico

- ¿así? Y de que se trata ¬u¬- con una sonrisa cómplice

-Pues se trata de una chica que conoce a un muchacho que resulta ser un vampiro, pero que ella se da cuanta hasta después de que se enamoro de él- exclamo el menor (Ay que cosas ¿no? n.nUUU)

-Ah, y cual es tu papel- entendiendo un poco

-Pues saldré de... de – su cara se torno un poco roja

-Ya dilo no creo que sea tan malo, que te toco ser un aldeano o que ¬¬- argumento el neko

-No vIIIIIIIIIIv – suspiro, el color rojo aumentaba

-Entonces

-Soy... bueno ¬IIIIIIIIIIIII¬

-Aja O.o – cruzo los brazos esperando su respuesta

-Soy este 6IIIIIIII6- agacho la vista mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Ah, ya dilo!!!! 0 - grito tan alto que todos en la sala lo voltearon a ver

-O.O ------ chicos,

-Oye Rei baja la voz estamos viendo tele- Tala exclamo subiéndole un poco el volumen y mirándolo a los ojos, el neko solo sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza para después apartar sus ojos de los azul ártico

- ¬IIIIIIIIIIIIII¬ ya escúpelo- el pelinegro se dirigió al chico ojiazul

-Prometes no burlarte?- el menor le hablo mas serio de lo normal

-u.ú esta bien- afirmo el neko

-Bueno soy Alice- el chico miro al pelinegro que se quedo como shokeado

-¿Alice? O.O ¿una chica?- articulo el mayor

-Si ¬¬ -le reafirmo el moreno

-Uh, mmp –el chico intento aguantarse la risa- JAJAJA JAJAJA!!! Una chica, y si te queda el papel XDDD- se burlo, cayéndose de la risa

-Cállate, que tu pareces mas que yo ùIIIIIú###- se molesto el menor

-Bueno, ya no me burlo, pero, ¿Alice, y quien es?- arrebatándole el libreto

-Oye- se quejo intentando quitarle el libreto, aunque el ojidorados estaba adentrado en la lectura

-Ya veo, ya veo- leyendo la primera pagina- con que eres el coprotagonista ¿y quien es tu coestrella?- mirando los nombres- OZUMA!!!!!- exclamo sorprendido, llamando la atención de nuevo de todo los presentes....

-Ahora por que gritas- Tala volvió a hablar, se veía un poco molesto

-Si, yo quiero saber- un curioso americano se acerco a los dos morenos, que aun seguían en su riña por el libreto, cuando el pecoso se los quito

-Oye devuélveme eso ¬¬- el chino correteo al rubio por toda la sala seguido por un moreno mas que molesto

-Nel, yo quiero saber- leyendo el libreto mientras era perseguido- una obra, vaya- dijo el chico parándose junto al sofá donde estaban sentados los dos rusos- y Takao va a ser la estrella junto con Ozuma- agrego el chico- Uy, aquí hay romance- sonrió picaramente Max viendo la cara que ponía su amigo el dragón

- OIIIIIIIIIIIIIO ¿Que?, Dame eso - el moreno prácticamente se le abalanzo, pero el rubio fue mas rápido y lo esquivo haciendo que cayera encima de Kai, en una posición un "poco" comprometedora.

-OIIIIIIIIIIIIIO -Kai ahora competía con un jitomate (es que son jitomates, los tomates son verdes XPPPPP)

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos antes de que el menor intentara tartamudear unas cuantas palabras

-Pe... perdón Kai, no fue mi intención- logro articular el menor pero el bicolor solo se lo quito de encima y salió rápidamente de la casa

-Creo que ahora si se molesto- el rubio comento viendo al chico peliazul que se levantaba ya del piso donde había terminado.

-Si, creo- afirmo el ojiazul un poco entristecido- Dame eso Max voy a practicar afuera- quitándole el libreto- "solo"- agrego al ver que el chino iba a hablar.... Dio media vuelta y salió al patio trasero del dojo

Los otros muchachos no dijeron ni media palabra por unos instantes... Por su lado el neko jing, gruño y salió presuroso por donde el chico bicolor se había ido, murmurando unas palabras que sonaban algo así:

-Estúpido Kai, como se le ocurrió hacer eso- desapareció de la vista dejando a los presentes con cuatro gotas sobre la nuca

-Ya que se fueron los escandalosos, a seguir viendo mi programa- exclamo el pelirrojo, estirándose en el sillón.. Mariah solo lo vio por unos instantes para luego suspirar... Ya quería ver su cara si hubiera sido Rei y no Takao quien se hubiera caído encima de Kai, pero que se le podía hacer, solo esperar a que se les pasara el enojo.

Para mientras fuera del dojo, un chico pelirrojo veía toda la escena desde la discusión hasta el malentendido... Rió para sus adentros todo se lo estaban facilitando... Vio salir al ruso y detrás de él al chico chino, ya se encargaría de ellos después, ahora lo importante era hablar con el chico...

- Kinomiya- murmuro levantando la vista al cielo algo lo tenia inquieto pero no sabia que... Tal ves alguien mas vigilaba y no era de los suyos

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Por su lado, el ruso estaba caminando lo mas rápido que podía, quería desaparecer, su cara todavía estaba roja por la impresión

-Oye Kai, espérame- decía el chino mientras corría detrás del bicolor, que no le prestaba atención

- Pues corre más rápido, por que no pienso detenerme ù-ú- contesto el ruso de manera fría

-Oye, no es mi problema que no puedas hablar con él sin tener que tartamudear como idiota- objeto el pelinegro poniéndose al lado del ruso

- ¿qué? ¿De que hablas? ¬¬- haciéndose el desatendido

-Si claro, la primera fase es negación ¬¬ Vamos, si se nota a leguas que te gusta.- agrego el chico con una sonrisa picara

-¿QUÉ?!!!!! oIIIIIIIIIo- poniéndose más rojo que una lamparita navideña- de donde sacas que a mi me gusta Takao...- se callo de pronto al notar lo que había dicho

-Lo ves, ya lo confesaste, yo en ningún momento lo nombre- exclamo triunfante, podía engañar a cualquiera pero no a él

-Por lo menos no estamos hablando de cierto ruso pelirrojo- comento recuperando la compostura. sonrió al ver la cara de perplejidad de Rei

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- el chico se quedo estático por unos momentos sus mejillas estaban rojas...

-Como tu dijiste, se te nota a leguas que te gusta- encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo su camino

-¿No se lo vas a decir verdad?- pregunto preocupado, sabia que el pelirrojo nunca le correspondería

-No, eso tu se lo tienes que decir- el chico bicolor dijo secamente... Sabia perfectamente que sino decía nada, Rei no le diría a Takao

-Gracias, pero aun así... tu tienes que hablar con Takao- exclamo el chico caminando junto al mayor- Ya debe de creer que tu no quieres que este cerca de ti, cuando en realidad quieres encontrártelo en lo oscurito ¬U¬ -comento con una sonrisa haciendo que el bicolor se volviera a sonrojar...

-Ya cállate, no?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir con fastidiarme la vida? ¬IIIIIIII¬- pregunto molesto el chico pálido.

-Que aceptes que te gusta y que le digas todo lo que sientes -- el chino exclamo muy feliz cuando llegaron a una cafetería.

-No se te apetece otra cosita? ¬¬U- dijo sarcásticamente el ruso-japonés

-Sip, que te parece un capuchino doble n.n- entrando al local

-Por que tenia que preguntar - se lamentaba Kai entrando detrás del neko jing.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Cerca de ahí otro chico bicolor caminaba con dirección a casa de cierto moreno, suspiro... Ya era tarde pero tenia que hablar con él sobre lo que estaba pasando, en la escuela no pudo decírselo así que actuó lo mas natural que pudo (y si que le salió ¬¬), Julia se lo recrimino toda la tarde, pero sabia que el peliazul no le iba a creer, ni él lo creía, que le diría, ¿que crees, unos locos que dicen ser vampiros andan detrás de ti y de u hermano? Si claro, ya se imaginaba su cara de burla... Pero tenia que hacerlo... La calle estaba sola, extraño pensó, pero siguió su camino... El sonido de un aleteo lo puso alerta, volteo y solo se encontró con un cuervo que lo observaba desde un poste de luz...

-Cuarrrr, cuarrr- grazno el animal aleteando

-Fiu, solo es un cuervo- suspiro el chico siguiendo su camino.

El cuervo lo siguió entornando su cabeza hasta que el chico doblo en la esquina. Grazno una ultima vez para levantar el vuelo...

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Regresando con el chino y el bicolor...

Rei solo miraba por la ventana moviéndole a su café, estaba demasiado pensativo... Kai se dio cuenta que estaba muy distraído, por lo que decidió hablar

-¿Te sientes bien?- dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo- le dedico a su amigo una sonrisa para después regresar su vista a la ventana

-Y ese cambio, hace poco estabas muy alegre

-Solo quiero regresar ya.-comento tomándose su café .- El viaje estuvo muy largo y ya es tarde.

-Si tu lo dices- parándose de su lugar- si quieres podemos regresar ya..- él también se sentía un poco incomodo al estar ahí, aunque no estaba tan pensativo como Rei.

-Esta bien- afirmo el chico, parándose también y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Afuera detrás de la arboleda, dos chicos observaban a Rei y Kai. No se distinguían porque estaban muy ocultos y llevaban gabardinas negras.

-Parece ser que ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia- decía una chica.

-Si, son mas perceptivos de lo que pensaba... - el chico que había estado observando a Rei en el aeropuerto decía a su compañera- son muy escurridizos, nos costo mucho trabajo saber donde estaban. Sobre todo ese.-señalando a Rei- Rams logro matar a sus padres, pero el niño desapareció de nuestra vista. Todo por ese maldito cazador- decía molesto observando a los dos chicos que ya salían del local

-No te preocupes eso paso hace 12 años, ahora que lo encontramos nos ahorramos el esfuerzo de encontrar al otro Barthez

-Y no nada mas eso, mira lo que trae el chico...- señalando a Kai

-La luz de medianoche- contesto la chica- ¿Los atrapamos?- pregunto a su acompañante, que solo negó con la cabeza.

-No, aunque sean inofensivos, la luz de medianoche protege a su portador, sea quien sea.- argumento el chico- es mejor encontrar a Rams antes de atraparlos, el maestro los quiere vivos

-Lastima, no podremos divertirnos- el peligris miro a su compañera por unos segundos seriamente, cuando le llamo la atención un sonido de aleteos, su compañera poso su vista en la nada, algo se acercaba- tenemos noticias- murmuro maliciosamente al posarse un cuervo sobre la rama de un árbol próximo.

La chica lo miro por unos momentos, el animal le devolvió la mirada.... Grazno una sola vez y emprendió de nuevo el vuelo...

-Parece ser que Rost, encontró a otro descendiente- volteo a ver al ojiverde grisáceo

-Creo que es mejor ir a ver- observo a la chica que solo asintió.

-Vamos, ya salen- murmuro antes de emprender la marcha, el otro chico la siguió..

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Kai se detuvo cuando salieron del local. El dije estaba brillando tenuemente en su bolsillo, lo miro desconcertado, nunca había pasado que brillara y en cuanto llego a Japón empezó a brillar como loco.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con curiosidad Rei

-Es una reliquia familiar...- contesto encogiéndose de hombros- Mi abuela me lo dio cuando tenia seis años..... Un año antes de que falleciera- observándolo por unos segundos, lentamente dejaba de brillar - Me dijo que fue un regalo a la familia y que cuando brillara como la misma luna tendría que entregarlo. Nunca entendí que quería decir con eso- lo guardo nuevamente en su bolsillo

-Ah, ya veo.- el neko miraba hacia los árboles frente del local- Creo que es mejor irnos...- sugirió el chico emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

-Esta bien- afirmo siguiéndolo, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles no era lo único que escuchaba sino algo mas...

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Entre tanto en el dojo, la puerta estaba abierta y la luz de la casa iluminaba el partió donde un chico moreno caminaba de un lado para otro..

-**_"¿porque no podemos estar juntos?, ¿Porque tiene que ser así? ..."_**- recitaba el chico peliazul a la nada- **_"no me importa lo que eres, sino.."_** - bajo la voz acercándose a un punto en especial- **_"quien eres.. Puedes ignorarme, decir que no sientes nada por mi, pero yo solo..." _**– el moreno apretó sus puños en señal de frustración- **_" yo solo quiero estar a tu lado... Por favor, déjame ser quien recupere a esa persona que me hacia sonreír con su sola presencia, que siempre estaría allí para mi, esa persona..." – _**acercándose un poco mas- **" _que se que todavía existe detrás de esa mascara de frialdad que se ha impuesto..."_** - puso sus manos sobre su pecho levantando un poco la cara- **"A ese chico que se..." **- un momento de silencio- **" no era una ilusión"** –murmuro para después bajar la vista.

Volvió su vista para repasar el libreto, no estaba seguro que el dialogo iba así, si tan solo tuviera con quien ensayar los diálogos, la cosa seria mas sencilla, pero lo único que le quedaba era concentrarse, aunque su concentración se disipo al escuchar unas voces familiares...

-BRAVO!!!, me vas a hacer chillar- aplaudía el chico pecoso sentado en la entrada junto con la pelirrosa

-Ay, eso fue muy emotivo YoY- dijo la pelirrosa con un pañuelo

-Les dije que quería estar solo- argumento fríamente el japonés, sin voltearlos a ver.. No era que no quisiera que estuvieran ahí, sino que necesitaba tiempo para pensar sobre sus sentimientos hacia cierto chico de ojos carmesí...

- Eh, perdón Takao... Pero yo- el rubio hablo tristemente- yo quería disculparme, sé que por mi culpa Kai se molesto contigo- levantándose de su lugar

-No te preocupes Max, no hay nada que perdonar- volteo a ver a su amigo y le dedico una linda sonrisa- solo quiero estar solo para concentrarme en mis diálogos, eso es todo- le hablo dulcemente para volver su atención a su libreto- así que por favor, déjenme solo unos momentos, en cuanto termine de ensayar voy con ustedes, ¿vale?- miro a sus amigos que solo asintieron.

-Esta bien pero apúrate que ya se esta haciendo tarde- Mariah le dijo entrando en el dojo seguida por Max, que solo le dio un ultimo vistazo a su amigo...

Sabia que no había sido honesto pero no podía obligarlo a que le dijera lo que le pasaba, si el quería decírselo lo haría... Entro a la casa dejando solo al peliazul que suspiro aliviado, no le gustaba mentirle a sus amigos pero no quería molestarlos con sus problemas.. Levanto la vista al cielo, solo se veía un cuarto de la luna... sonrió de nuevo y siguió con su ensayo, ya tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas con Max... Se sentó en la entrada de la casa, iluminando su lectura... Siguió su repaso por lo que faltaba de la escena...

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Vanen:** _Lo siento Alice, pero el chico del que te enamoraste solo existe en tus sueños, una simple ilusión, una farsa, una mentira **(alejándose poco a poco hasta la orilla del escenario) **Solo estoy yo, un ser.. **(Cierra los ojos fuertemente. Alice lo ve confundida)..** una sombra, una "cosa" que vive de la vida de otros. **(la mira por unos segundos y se voltea nuevamente)** Esa es la dura realidad Alice por eso..._

**Alice:** _NO! me niego a aceptar esa realidad **(acercándose al joven)** Yo se que tal es verdad pero quiero intentarlo.. Todavía eres humano, lo se... **(se acerca y toma su rostro entre sus manos)** lo se cada vez que te miro, cada vez que me hablas, en cada beso, lo veo en tu ojos **(murmura) **yo se que todavía esta ahí... **(sonríe)**_

**Vanen:** _Mereces a alguien mejor que yo **(posa su mano en la mejilla de la chica)** Alguien que si te merezca **(desvía la mirada)**_

**Alice:** _No quiero a nadie mas, si se trata de merecer entonces yo soy la que no te merece **(se abraza al chico)** Yo... yo te amo. Moriría por estar contigo, no se que hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiera conocido... Por favor, quédate conmigo, dime que me amas como yo a ti, que lo nuestro tiene esperanza **(empieza a sollozar, aferrándose mas él)**_

**Vanen:** _**(la ve un poco sorprendido y sonríe)** No llores, cada vez que derramas tus preciadas lagrimas por mi culpa, es como si mil dagas se clavaran en mi **(toma dulcemente su rostro por la barbilla mirándola a los ojos)** Tienes razón yo te amo mas que a nada, por ti seria capaz de dejar la vida eterna y vivir como un simple mortal con tal de despertar cada día contigo a mi lado, por ver siempre tus sonrisas, por probar tus besos, por tu compañía, por eso y mucho mas **(se dan un dulce beso) **Si embargo, es imposible dejar la vida inmortal, es mi maldición y tengo que vivir con ese agobiante castigo.. **(se aleja lentamente)**_

**Alice:** _Entonces quiero compartir esa pena contigo, sin ti mi vida ya no tendría sentido alguno... _

**Vanen:** _**(la mira enfadado) **NUNCA!!!! **(levanta el tono de voz)**, que es lo que pides, MÍRAME! Ve el monstruo que soy, ¿esto es lo que quieres?... Tu no mereces esta pena, no la mereces, me destrozaría a mi mismo antes de convertirte en lo que soy... Por favor no lo hagas mas difícil y olvida que alguna ves me conociste** (desparece de la habitación dejando a una muy desconsolada Alice)**_

**Alice: _(Se hinca con lagrimas en los ojos)_**_ Como puedes pedirme eso... como me pides que olvide lo que siento, eso es engañarme a mi misma y a mi corazón... Simplemente,... **(baja el tono de voz)** no puedo** (se abraza a si misma) **NO PUEDO!!! _

_**(se cierra el telón y acaba escena)**_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_

El chico moreno suspiro, esa escena iba a ser difícil, pero tendría que hacer el esfuerzo si no quería decepcionar a sus compañeros de clase, hablaría lo mas pronto posible con Ozuma para ensayar todas las escenas que les tocaban juntos, y si que eran bastantes... perruna suerte la suya, hubiera preferido ser un actor de relleno o un personaje con menos importancia en la obra pero "No", le tuvo que tocar ser la coprotagonista... Dejo el libreto a un lado para acostarse en el piso del dojo observando el cielo, tal ves si pensaba que era otra persona con quien actuaba seria mas fácil, ¿pero quien?, la palabra KAI paso rápidamente por su cabeza haciendo que su rostro se tornara intensamente rojo...

-AH! en que estoy pensando- se levanto rápidamente tallándose la cabeza con frustración- eso es imposible- exclamo el japonés- aunque lo imaginara, ese no seria Kai- murmuro desilusionado- Baka, y doble Baka- pegándose en la frente- que él me corresponda es mucho para mi, debo bajarme de las nubes- se abrazo a si mismo observando las hojas que caían en el estanque perturbando la tranquilidad de las aguas- tonto que alguien como él se fijé en mi- dijo tristemente con la mirada en el estanque...

- "Tal ves él no te merezca"- una voz dijo a su derecha haciéndolo voltear

-¿qué, quien esta ahí?- se levanto rápidamente observando detenidamente el lugar

-"Solo alguien que quiere llevarte con quien debes estar"- exclamo la voz dejando ver una silueta cerca- "alguien que de verdad te merece"

-¿De que hablas?- el miedo poco a poco se estaba apoderando del chico- dime quien eres

-¿Aun no lo adivinas?- la silueta cada ves se acercaba mas, el moreno dio un paso atrás, iba a gritarle a los muchachos que estaban en la sala pero algo hizo que su atención estuviera puesta en el extraño, pronto su mente se nublo y sus ojos se volvieron opacos

-"muy bien así me gusta, ahora ven"- extendiéndole la mano, el chico peliazul se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaba el extraño parecía ido, tomo la mano que le extendía y este lo acerco hacia si- "muy bien, ahora deja de sufrir, ese chico ya no te lastimara, no te merece" – abrazándolo y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal- " tu solo eres de una persona y ese alguien te espera"- quitándole algunos mechones de cabello del rostro- "ahora vámonos tenemos un largo camino que recorrer"- se separo del moreno que seguía con los ojos puestos en él...

-Si.- murmuro el peliazul tormenta, casi como un susurro

El chico sonrió maliciosamente, esto era lo mas fácil que había echo y la recompensa era mucha... Tomo al chico japonés de la mano y salió de la casa, lo hizo tan sigilosamente que nadie se dio cuenta de su salida, o eso esperaba...

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Ozuma pasaba por el puente en esos momentos, el rió bajo sus pies corría tranquilamente, se detuvo para ver el reflejo de la luna en las aguas, la luna brillaba con una luz amarilla que solo confirmaba sus presentimientos de que algo malo iba a pasar, se dispuso a seguir su camino... El sonido de pasos tras el lo puso alerta... Miro de reojo, abriendo los ojos a mas no poder, eran ellos

-Buenas noches- murmuro uno de los desconocidos con una sonrisa

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

**Jiz: Bueno aquí acaba el capi, ya no hay nada mas, gracias por leerlo y nos vemos ù.ú **

¿Kai le dirá lo que siente alguna ves?, si es que el desconocido no se lo lleva ¬¬UU sino logra declarársele, ¿se desquitara con Rei? O.O?????? Mwhahahahahaha XDDD que creían, no, aquí no acaba. De echo como me tarde mas de dos semanas será mas largo de lo habitual, así que disfrútenlo y no me maten, plis ¬¬UUUU

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Regresando al dojo Kinomiya...

Rams ya saboreaba su victoria, todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, con el abuelo y el hermano mayor ausentes... Seria mas fácil acercarse al menor de los Kinomiya sobretodo si conseguía ganar su confianza... Miro al chico que estaba a su lado, como le gustaban sus poderes, poder controlar la mente de los humanos, era un truco muy útil... Camino unos cuantos pasos seguido por el moreno, cuando se paro en seco...

-Muéstrate- ordeno a la nada, mirando predadoramente en todas direcciones, no lo podía engañar, él estaba ahí.- Ya veo no quieres mostrarte ¿eh?- sonrió malignamente- entonces no te importara si me divierto un poco- jalo a Takao hacia si y quito su largo cabello oscuro de sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su liso cuello. Agacho su cabeza un poco y miro de nuevo a la nada- el maestro lo quiere vivo pero no dijo que no podía probarlo- mostrando sus colmillos.

Al no obtener respuesta se dispuso a morder ese delicado cuello... El sonido de una bala rozando su cara lo hizo detenerse y separarse, sabia que no lo resistiría, el instintivo era muy fuerte... Observo con dirección en que había aparecido la bala. Un chico ojiazul, castaño oscuro apareció de la nada, todavía traía puesta su mascara pero su ropa había cambiado. Un gabán azul oscuro y un pantalón de la misma tonalidad, cerca de su pecho llevaba una mochilita de color negro y una cadena de oro brillaba en su cuello a la luz de la luna, conformaban su atuendo... tenia una expresión fría y amenazadora... Levanto el brazo y apunto al pelirrojo que solo sonreía.

-Vaya, vaya pero a quien tenemos aquí- exclamo burlonamente- que sorpresa encontrarte en Japón

-Cállate, y aléjate de él- refiriéndose al moreno que estaba parado junto a Rams- ya veo que utilizaste uno de tus trucos para acercártele

-Si, son muy eficaces- arrastro las palabras parándose detrás del peliazul. Araht solo lo siguió con la mirada mientras le apuntaba..- vamos, ¿vas a dispararme?, no querrás herirlo ¿o si?- tomando con su mano el rostro de Takao- seria una lastima si le pasara algo ¿no crees?- exclamo irónicamente

-Déjalo- volvió a decir el chico castaño. La tensión aumentaba a cada segundo

-Sino que, ¿me disparas?- el ojiazul no respondió- ja, sabes que las armas de los mortales no me afectan- acercando su rostro al del chico moreno- así que,... a menos que no te importe lastimar al chico, es mejor que me dejes ir- agrego el pelirrojo...

Araht bajo el arma, por primera vez, el maldito de Rams tenia razón, si intentaba eliminarlo tal vez lastimaría al peliazul en el proceso, era un gran riesgo y no quería correrlo pero no podía dejar que se lo llevara...

-Muy bien, ahora tirala- le ordeno el pelirrojo, el ojiazul no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo. Soltó el arma lentamente... El ojidrados sonrió burlonamente, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, alguien se acercaba y no era cualquiera- no puede ser- murmuro separándose del chico moreno

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Detuvo sus pasos, sentía en el ambiente algo... algo que, sabia, en lo mas remoto de su memoria.. ya había sentido...

-¿qué sucede Rei?- el chico ojirrojos pregunto al pelinegro, cuando vio que este se detenía.

-No, no es nada solo me distraje- contesto un poco serio- mejor sigamos ya vamos a llegar y de seguro los chicos estarán preocupados porque ya nos tardamos- le sonrió a Kai que lo miro un poco confundido.

-Si, creo que tienes razón, vamos- dijo y siguió con su camino. Rei se estaba comportando muy extraño, primero la cafetería y luego esto... Tendría que descubrir lo que le pasaba a su amigo y pronto.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Rams se distrajo por unos segundos, algo que el chico castaño no desaprovecho tomo rápidamente su arma y le disparo.

-¿qué?... no!!!- logro esquivar la bala, pero no completamente ya que logro rasgar la chamarra que llevaba puesta... miro con odio al cazador, iba a atacarlo cuando recordó porque se había detenido, volvió su vista al final de la calle... Dos siluetas aparecieron en la esquina y se dirigían hacia ese lugar.. Tenia que irse- Tuviste suerte esta vez, pero hasta el mejor cazador falla alguna vez- le dijo al chico ojiazul para luego saltar al tejado próximo- regresare por él, tenlo por seguro.- evito otro disparo y se perdió saltando entre los tejados.

Araht bajo el arma, suerte que tenia silenciador sino hubiera despertado a medio vecindario... Suspiro aliviado y se dirigió a ver como estaba el chico moreno. Que, al estar fuera del alcancé de la influencia de Rams, se había desmayado.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Ozuma se dio vuelta para encarar al par que lo seguía, era raro que solo fueran dos y no los tres quienes lo seguían pero, aun así, no debía permitir que supieran lo que quería hacer.

-Que es lo que quieren- les dijo fríamente, el par solo se rió

-Pues solo queríamos saber que hace un descendiente de Omán caminando solo por estas calles tan vacías y frías- la chica conocida como Elsa comento

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia saberlo- le contesto el chico sin despegar la vista del dúo. Se alejo lentamente pero choco con algo.. se dio la vuelta solo para ser tomado por el cuello...

-Creo que deberías ser mas amable, si es que quieres vivir por lo menos un poco mas- le murmuro viéndolo a los ojos el chico peligris... lo tenia bien agarrado del cuello...Intento safarse pero no pudo tenia mas fuerza que él,.

-¿qué... quieren?- volvió a preguntar

-Tu sabes lo que queremos y es mejor que nos digas donde esta- la pelivioleta exclamo acercándose

-Aunque lo supiera no les diría nada- sonrió irónicamente

-No mientas- el ojiverde grisáceo exclamo molesto- tu sabes donde esta, ya tenemos las memorias de Marcel pero falta el diario.

-¿Y yo, qu...que tengo.... que ver con ello?- su cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, le faltaba el aire

-Tu familia ayudo a esconderlas, así que tu debes saber donde esta- le dijo el peligris

-Brillante deducción, pero no la correcta- una cuarta voz entro en la conversación

-¿qué?!!!!- exclamaron ambas sombras cuando una esfera callo frente a ellos estallando e iluminando el lugar. Marcus soltó al chico bicolor mientras se tallaba los ojos, la luz lo había cegado momentáneamente.

-Quien eres- exclamo la ojigris furiosa. Del otro lado del puente alguien se acercaba.

Se trataba de un chico pelinegro azulado, sus ojos de un intenso verde brillaban como dos esmeraldas en la noche. Vestía una camisa azul oscuro, una chamarra negra y un pantalón de la misma tonalidad, cerca del pecho llevaba una bolsa negra pequeña de donde saco algo blanco, lo coloco en el arma que llevaba y la cargo, unas botas militares completaban el atuendo. De su rostro solo era distinguible la parte de los ojos hacia arriba ya que llevaba puesta una mascara como Araht...

-Un cazador- contesto el peligris al ver al otro muchacho

-Si, y es mejor que se preparen- reafirmo el pelinegro apuntándoles

-Eso crees- ambos chicos desaparecieron... el cazador corrió a ver al chico ojiverde que todavía estaba en el suelo por la impresión

-¿estas bien?- inquirió el pelinegro ayudándolo a levantarse. Ozuma volteo a verlo todavía aturdido

-cuidado!!!- grito al ver que el chico peligris se acercaba

-¿Qué?- pregunto dándose la vuelta solo para recibir un golpe que hizo que se le cayera la mascara.

Su rostro fue alumbrado momentáneamente pero rápidamente se alejo tomando nuevamente la mascara y poniéndosela, sin que Ozuma pudiera distinguirlo bien

-¿tu?- exclamo el ojiverde grisáceo impresionado. había reconocido a la persona tras la mascara- Como puedes estar vivo todavía - intentando golpearlo.

-Pues no hiciste un buen trabajo- contesto el pelinegro disparándole, el peligris lo esquivo

-Tal ves fallamos una ves, pero corregiremos ese error- Elsa le dijo atacándolo por la espalda. El ojiverde evito el golpe nuevamente y disparo dos veces en dirección de la pelivioleta que se los esquivo riéndose maliciosamente.

-Yo creo que no- los contradijo el chico sacando nuevamente otra esfera y lanzándola al piso- Tápate la nariz el olor es muy penetrante- se dirigió a Ozuma que no lo escucho dos veces e hizo lo que le dijo, se tapo la nariz al ver que la esfera empezaba a sacar humo. sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano y lo alejaba del lugar.

-¿una esfera de humo?- ambos chicos miraron confundidos la esfera hasta que esta exploto cubriendo todo el lugar con bruma

-AHH!!! Es ajo- exclamo Elsa tapándose la nariz.- ...y muy penetrante- agrego

-Vámonos- le ordeno su compañero alejándose del lugar, nuevamente los había burlado.

La bruma se disipo poco a poco, nadie estaba en los alrededores.... debajo del puente, Ozuma y el cazador esperaban que la tranquilidad regresara y la bruma se disipara... El pelinegro azulado observo una pequeña pantalla que traía en su bolsillo, nada se mostraba

-Creo que ya se fueron- comento el ojiverde esmeralda guardando la pantalla y saliendo de debajo del puente- es mejor que me vaya, el escándalo debió de llamar la atención de alguien

-Quien eres tu- Ozuma le cuestiono, ya estaba un poco mejor

-Solo debes saber que estoy interesado en lo mismo que tu- encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose a la calle- es mejor que regreses a tu casa, hablaras con Kinomiya mañana

-Como sabes que...- no termino ya que las luces de un auto lo deslumbraron llamaron su atención. Un auto paso rápidamente y cuando volvió su vista al extraño, este ya no estaba.- quien diablos era ese tipo- murmuro, tenia razón debía irse de ahí, hablaría con Takao al día siguiente... ya había tenido bastante por esa noche...

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Oscuridad, solo veía oscuridad, que era es lugar no era el mundo de sus sueños o pesadillas todo le daba vueltas no recordaba que paso, cierto, ¿qué había pasado? No recordaba bien lo que sucedió, solo que había hablado con Max, después, todo se perdía en una intensa niebla...

-Oye, despierta- una voz le llamaba pero no la reconocía- vamos chico, no me hagas esto, Despierta- volvió a llamarlo y esta ves tuvo un poco mas de resultado

El chico moreno abrió lentamente los ojos frente a él vio unos ojos de la misma tonalidad pero mas claros, estos lo miraban con preocupación.

-Ya despertaste, que alivio- un chico un poco mayor que él le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿quién... quien eres?- el pequeño murmuro un poco sorprendido y mas cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en brazos del chico desconocido... sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco por la vergüenza.

-Disculpa, me llamo Araht, te encontré desmayado.- el chico castaño le contesto ayudándolo a ponerse de pie- intente despertarte pero no contestabas, ya me estaba asustando- lo miro un poco preocupado.

Takao se sonrojo, el chico era muy amable con él y además sus ojos le recordaban a otros de un color mas cálido. Observo esos dos zafiros, que era eso que veía ¿soledad, rencor, tristeza?, no se podían descifrar. Desvió la mirada al notar que el chico castaño también lo miraba con sumo interés.. El mayor solo se rió un poco, ese chico era muy lindo...

-Perdón si te molesto- se disculpo el chico castaño

-Eh, no es eso. Es que tus ojos son muy bonitos- cerro rápidamente la boca, se le había escapado por accidente la ultima frase. El otro chico solo se rió y se separo.

-Si, eso ya me lo habían dicho- comento sonriendo, haciendo que el moreno se pusiera mas rojo de lo que ya estaba – por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?- le inquirió recuperando un poco la compostura.

-Oh, este, mi nombre es Takao Kinomiya- desviando la mirada apenado- tu nombre es Araht ¿verdad?- el otro chico asintió

-Araht, a tus servicios- contesto haciendo una inclinación de cabeza que hizo que el peliazul sonriera- ¿te acompaño? Ya es tarde para que un chico tan lindo como tu camine solo por el vecindario (este ya me salió coqueto ¬¬UUU)- haciendo reír al peliazul

-No es necesario, esta es mi casa... De hecho, no se que hago aquí afuera- rascándose el mentón y mirando el cielo– tal vez camine dormido- poniendo una mano sobre la nuca y cerrando un ojo sacando la lengua- mi hermano siempre me dice que algún día voy a despertar en china sino tengo cuidado.

-¿así? Pues creo que tiene razón, tal ves termines en el polo Sur n.n.- el moreno solo hizo un puchero divertido- entonces 6.6 - sonrió nerviosamente poniendo la mano sobre su nuca- .... creo que te dejo, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.- le dijo el chico dispuesto a marcharse.

-No, que te parece si te invito a tomar algo... Es mi forma de agradecerte que me hayas ayudado- lo retuvo el peliazul invitándolo a pasar

-Mejor no, ya es tarde- argumento el castaño- no quiero causarte problemas

-No yo insisto, de veras- contraatacó el peliazul

-Bueno 9.9 ya que insistes, esta bien- acepto el chico- pero solo por que me suplicaste- le dijo haciéndolo sonreír

-Cof, cof ù-ù- Rei se aclaro la garganta haciendo que los dos chicos voltearan a verlo asustados- vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, ¿un pretendiente?

-¿Pretendiente? O.O?????- el castaño lo miro con cara de no entender nada mientras Takao se ponía nuevamente rojo

-No es lo que piensas ¬lllllllllllll¬- le contesto el peliazul a su amigo

-Si claro- haciendo un ademán con la mano- no te preocupes, no le diré a los demás

-Que me quieres decir ¬lllllllllll¬

-¿Yo?, nada... no te preocupes, tu sigue hablando con tu... "amigo", yo ya me iba- comento el pelinegro

-¿qué?, espera Rei- lo detuvo el ojiazul tormenta- él es Araht y es un chico que acabo de conocer

-Ah, primera cita- guiñándole un ojo picaramente al chico menor.

-¿Primera cita? O.O- El castaño solo ladeo la cabeza, aun no entendía lo que el chico gatuno quería decirle.

-NOOO!!!, entiende, él solo es un amigo- el peliazul ya estaba desesperado.

-Si, creo que así le dicen hora 9.9- comento

-Se van a quedar parados ahí toda la noche o ¿que?- la voz de Kai llamo su atención- si no se han dado cuenta, algunos ya queremos descansar- y sin decir mas entro a la casa seriamente dejando a los otros tres chicos con una gran gota

-¿Y a ese que le pasa?- quiso saber Araht al ver que el bicolor lo fulminaba con la mirada antes de entrar

-Ah, no te preocupes, él siempre esta de mal humor- le contesto Rei- por cierto, se me olvidaba, soy Rei, mucho gusto... Quisiera quedarme a platicar pero... tengo algo que hacer - diciendo esto entro rápidamente a la casa en busca de cierto chico de ojos carmesí

-Creo que mejor me voy- exclamo el ojiazul rey revisando su reloj

-¿qué?- el peliazul lo miro, estaba distraído pensando porque Kai se comportaba así- esta bien, y gracias por ayudarme

-No hay de que y cuídate, tal ves nos volvamos a ver después- se despidió alejándose del lugar

-Si, adiós- diciendo esto entro a la casa ya era tarde e Hitoshi no tardaría en llegar

Araht lo observo desde la esquina hasta que entro, suspiro.. Esa noche tuvo suerte pero quien sabe la siguiente vez, tendría que irse con cuidado... Miro su reloj, un punto rojo estaba en movimiento... sonrió y miro el cielo, la platica con ese chico le había echo olvidar, por unos minutos, su realidad, sus ojos volvieron a ser tan fríos como el hielo... era hora de trabajar...

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-, En las afueras de la ciudad, un tiempo después -,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En la sala de una gran suit, una chica de cabello violeta estaba sentada en un sillón viendo la televisión con un bote de palomitas... la puerta del balcón se abrió mostrando la sombra de un chico que se acerco sigilosamente a la joven. La chica seguía viendo la televisión tranquilamente mientras la sombra ya estaba detrás del respaldo del sillón. En el instante en que la iba a tomar de los hombros la chica volteo. (la hubiera agarrado del cuello ¬¬###)

-Eres tu Rams, ¿dónde te habías metido?- la chica de ojos grises dijo molesta- se supone que nos debías de haber alcanzado en la cafetería

-Lo siento Elsa es que tenia cosas que hacer y pues... se me olvido- encogiéndose de hombros, no tenia muchas ganas de pelear con la ogresa

-Bueno, pero mientras tu te divertías en otro lugar, nosotros encontramos a los dos Barthez- dijo un chico alto peligris que estaba en la entrada de la suit.

-A si?!- decía con tono de sorpresa y se sentaba en el sillón

-Si, y si hubieras llegado los hubiéramos atrapado- dijo Elsa enfadada

-Hay Elsa, no juegues, ni porque yo fuera se les harían las cosas mas fáciles- exclamo al borde de un ataque de risa.

-Rams, recuerda que venimos a buscarlos no a que te divirtieras con cualquiera que se te ponga enfrente- dijo Marcus, sabia que a su amigo le gustaba conquistar a su presa antes de acabar con ella, ya fuera chica o chico solo importaba que le gustara. Aunque eso le molestaba un poco

-Si lo se, pero no es divertido- tomando un puño de palomitas del bote que tenia Elsa- además no es cualquiera, es una persona muy interesante- hablando con la boca llena.-lastima que no pude terminar lo que empecé- murmuro molesto

-Eso es lo que piensas?- exclamo el ojiverde grisáceo, estaba enojado, pero no sabia por que- Entonces vete y déjanos trabajar. Ya tenemos bastante trabajo con el concierto de mañana!!!! – argumento y se dio la vuelta encontrándose de frente con Rams que estaba serio. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero solo por unos instantes, ya que recobro la compostura...

-Lamento que esto te tenga de cabeza "jefecito" pero tu trabajas a tu modo y yo trabajo al mío.- hablo seriamente- Estuve investigando varias cosas- agrego cambiando la expresión de su rostro para luego sonreír.

-Cómo cuales?- quiso saber Marcus sentándose en el respaldo del sillón.

-Si, quiero saber lo que el niño investigo- Elsa decía mientras apagaba la televisión- que tu trabajes no es muy a menudo.

-Ja, ja muy chistosa, bruja- se rió irónicamente el pelirrojo, la pelivioleta lo miro enojada- pues descubrí que la mayoría de los descendientes estarán en el concierto de mañana y.......

-Eso no es noticia- lo interrumpió Elsa- Hitoshi Kinomiya me dijo que su hermano y sus amigos iban a ir.

-Hermano?- el peligris miro sorprendido a la pelivioleta- No sabia que tenia un hermano, pensé que el era el ultimo descendiente de su línea familiar.

-Si, yo tmb pensaba eso- fingiendo sorpresa.

-Yo también lo creía, pero parece ser que tiene un hermano menor, miren esta es su foto hace tres años- lanzándole la foto a Marcus. El ojiverde grisáceo la tomo y la miro con detenimiento, para poner cara de sorpresa

-Rams, mira es igual a ella- dándole la foto.

Rams la tomo pero no se inmuto el sabia que era igual a ella cuanto tenia que lo investigaba y observaba sigilosamente. Desde que el chico tenia cinco años, todavía recordaba su primer encuentro.

------------------------------------------- Flash Back -------------------------------------------

El chico de ojos dorados se dirigía a revisar algunos archivos en la biblioteca de la ciudad, no seria que Trezeguet hubiera regresado a su país y no se hubieran dado cuenta. Decidió pasar por el parque, era el camino mas corto, se para unos instantes y se acomodo los lentes oscuros.. La tarde estaba cayendo... Miro hacia abajo cuando sintió que algo le había golpeado los pies... se trataba de una pequeña pelota, la tomo observándolo detenidamente, pronto alguien lo jalo de la chaqueta... Observo al mocoso que lo molestaba, que sorpresa se llevo al ver al chibi...

-Discupe senor, ¿me puede da mi pelota?- pregunto el pequeño de ojos y cabello azul tormenta con una linda sonrisa..

Por su lado Derek lo miraba pasmado el parecido era sorprendente, si no fuera porque era un niño se podría decir que era su viva imagen... Pero eso era imposible, o tal ves no...

-Senor?- el chibi lo miro confundido cuando el muchacho mayor se hincó y le ofreció la pelota

-Aquí tienes pequeño- le dio la pelota al niñito sonriéndole- eres muy lindo ¿sabes?- acariciándole los azules cabellos.

-Ji, ji Gradias- dijo el pequeño peliazul tormenta con una risita

-Por cierto, ¿como te llamas?- miro inquisidoramente al peque

-Soy Takao- exclamo el chibi ojiazul

-Que lindo nombre- le dijo y el menor solo le sonrió cuando oyó que lo llamaban

-Taka-chan ¿donde estas?- una mujer pelinegra gritaba, estaba acompañada por un niño de unos 8 años de cabello azul grisáceo

-Aquí etoy mamá- le grito el pequeño, volviendo de nuevo su atención al chico que tenia enfrente- gradias senor por reguesarme mi pelota

-No hay de que- levantándose nuevamente- pero mejor ya vete, tu mamá te esta llamando.

- Sip- tomo la pelota y salió corriendo en dirección a la mujer. Que lo abrazo aliviada

-Dónde te habías metido? me tenias preocupada

-Etoy bien, solo se me fue mi pelota, pero un senor me la devolvió.-respondió el pequeño peliazul separándose un poco de su madre

-Bueno, pero ya es tarde debemos regresar a casa

-Eta bien - su mamá lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo del lugar.

------------------------------------------- Fin del Flash Back -------------------------------------------

Ese encuentro le ahorro mucho trabajo, no tuvo que investigar mucho, solo tuvo que deducirlo... El parecido era impresionante, el mismo color de ojos, de cabello... El sentido del humor, la forma de ser, todo... Lastima que la buja se hubiera enterado....

-Si, se parece- se limito a decir, sus compañeros lo miraron confundidos. Bueno, solo el peligris porque la pelivioleta siguió con su discurso

-No saben mi sorpresa cuando Hitoshi me lo dijo, y después de ver la foto comprobé que si era verdad... lo que me sorprendió fue su parecido con ella.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Elsa, parece ser que solo faltan los descendientes de las familias mas influyentes de Europa.- Marcus comento

-Ellos no son problema- dijo Rams- son demasiado idiotas como para causárnoslos, ni siquiera cuando fuimos por el jefe a la fortaleza fueron un obstáculo - recargando su cabeza en sus brazos.

-Por que todo lo tomas a la ligera- le dijo la ojigris molesta- siempre eres un mal hablado que no hace nada y no le guardas respeto a nadie

-Mira, Elsa como hable o deje de hablar es mi problema- le contesto el chico de ojos ambarinos.- y si no te gusta la puerta esta muy ancha. además de que tu eres la jefa ni nada por el estilo para decirme que hacer- agrego el chico mirando de soslayo a la pelivioleta

-Mira tu "#"#$#& (censurado B3) vuélveme a hablarme así y te juro que... - le grito la pelivioleta

-Uy y eso que tu hablabas con propiedad - se burlo el pelirrojo, al ver la reacción de la chica.

-".........." - la chica no dijo nada y decidió calmarse.

-Ya dejen de pelear, mejor dinos que mas investigaste Rams- Marcus intentaba calmar la tensión del ambiente.

-Esta bien jefazo.-comento el chico ya un poco serio- Como iba diciendo, también el chico del clan Mitzu nos siguió hasta Japón, sabe nuestras intenciones.- miro a sus compañeros por unos segundos para proseguir- Tuve un encuentro con él esta noche, sabe que el señor despertó

-No puede ser,... los dos cazadores están aquí- Marcus argumento enfadado

-¿Que?, entonces... - Rams miro sorprendido al peligris

-Si, también esta aquí - afirmo Marcus

-No puede ser- murmuro el pelirrojo, con uno bastaba pero con dos

-Crees que sea un problema?- la ojigris pregunto a Marcus, que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-El clan Mitzu ha representado un problema para nosotros desde hace mas de doscientos años, y si están los dos aquí, creo que deben de estar muy preparados.

-Claro que están preparados, la dinastía aprendió de uno de los mejores cazavampiros que ha existido- una voz desde el balcón llamo la atención de los tres chicos.

-¿Señor, que hace aquí? - la pelivioleta exclamo

-Si, se supone que debía estar en Paris- Rams se paro de su sitio y miro al no invitado, estaba sorprendido.

-Mmmmm, ¿no creen que es obvio?- el intruso argumento mostrándose a la luz, era un chico albino de tez clara de unos dieciocho, traía unas gafas oscuras y vestía de negro como los otros.- Leshdimack esta enfadado y yo tmb, no han atrapado a los descendientes y la noche sin luna se acerca- diciendo esto se quito las gafas mostrando unos hermosos ojos violetas

-Discúlpanos Erick ,pero estamos en eso.....

-Claro, y por eso un miembro del clan Mitzu y su colega les pisan los talones- contesto molesto sentándose en un sillón para el solo- Ustedes saben que es uno de los últimos de su clan y uno de los mas preparados. Y no hay que olvidarse del otro cazador, tiene menos tiempo que se volvió uno pero no por eso no es bueno

-Por supuesto, nosotros nos deshicimos de todos los demás- Marcus dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Ya lo se, no tienes que recordármelo mis mejores criaturas hicieron un buen trabajo con los padres- el albino miro a los otros de una manera fría y calculadora.- y bien, ¿ya encontraron a los Barthez?

-Si, los dos están ahora mismo en Japón- contesto Elsa enseñando sus colmillos en una sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo, pero no por eso debemos bajar la guardia. Mis fuentes me informaron que los cazadores son peligrosos, han acabado con la mitad de los vampiros de Rusia. Al igual que las dos harpías que teníamos de espías para seguirlos- las tres sombras lo miraron un poco sorprendidos- Quieren saber donde esta las dos llaves y las piedras.

-Las llaves, que yo sepa una esta en....- Rams iba a responder cuando Erick le tapo la boca y lo miro furioso.

-Silencio- murmuro, mientras se separaba de Rams- tenemos visitas- acercándose al ducto de ventilación lentamente mientras hacia una bola de energía.

Ya estaba enfrente y la iba a abrir cuando esta se abrió repentinamente golpeando a Erick en el rostro haciendo que la bola de energía impactara contra el techo... Rápidamente un chico castaño de ojos azul rey entro por el ducto a la habitación desenvainando una espada. Los vampiros lo vieron amenazadoramente, Rams reviso su chamarra y se quito algo furioso. No se había percatado del localizador que le había puesto en su encuentro.

-Es ese maldito de Araht- exclamo el pelirrojo furioso.

-Atrapémoslo, ya se entrometió demasiado- Marcus añadió sacando una espada

-No saldrás vivo de aquí- Rams mostró sus afilados incisivos y saco su lanza- nadie escapa de nosotros.

-Siento arruinarles su fiesta, - exclamo el chico castaño, esquivando un golpe de Elsa, que logro rasguñarle el hombro- pero me esperan- salió corriendo por el balcón.

-No se queden ahí parados, atrápenlo- Les ordeno Erick mientras se frotaba el lugar donde le había pegado y salía corriendo detrás de Araht, estaba furioso.

-Dónde esta?- Marcus pregunto mirando el balcón, no había nadie.

Rams miro para uno de los costados y vio como bajaba deslizándose con un gancho por una cuerda, hacia los jardines enfrente del hotel. (Sorry, no se como se llama -.-U rape, o algo por el estilo, no se ¬¬UUUU)

-Ahí va!!!!!- grito saltando del balcón y los demás lo seguían

-No te escaparas maldito- Erick decía corriendo por donde se fue el castaño- pagaras esta osadía.

Por su lado el chico ojiazul corría a más no poder... su gabán se movía por el viento, no contaba con que Erick estuviera ahí. Ya estaba a punto de saber donde estaban las llaves pero lo detectaron y aunque intento hacer el menor ruido posible, él muy astuto se dio cuenta de su presencia. Ahora estarían mas alerta. Reviso su bolsa, bendito momento para acabarse las balas...

-Maldición, si tan solo no me hubiera descubierto ya sabría donde están- murmuro molesto activando la alarma de su reloj.

-De que te preocupas si no necesitaras esa información a donde vas- una voz familiar dijo enfrente, era Erick

-Rayos- exclamo el castaño frenándose para dar la vuelta y correr, pero le impidió el paso Rams

-Te vas tan pronto?- pregunto con una sonrisa el ojidorados

-Que lastima, nosotros queríamos jugar un poco mas- agrego el peligris, lo habían rodeado . El chico sabia que no tenia escapatoria, los vampiros estaban seguros de su captura aunque el ruido de un motor llamo la atención del ojiazul y sonrió.

-Lamento decepcionarlos pero no será esta noche- los vampiros lo miraron confundidos

Su duda se disipó cuando la luz de una motocicleta los alumbro, iba a atropellar a Erick pero este se quito saltando dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Cayo parado y sonrió, pero Araht había aprovechado la confusión y le dio una patada a un sorprendido Rams aventándolo lejos, la motocicleta bajo su velocidad y el castaño se subió a ella.

-Regresa aquí- grito Elsa corriendo detrás de él...

-Lo siento pero no puedo- grito el castaño- no se preocupen les dejo un regalo para que no me extrañen- les lanzo algo que al impactar en el suelo, enfrente de ellos, empezó a sacar humo haciendo desaparecer la huida de Araht... Marcus y las otras sombras se pararon en seco.

-Maldición es polvo de ajo- exclamo Rams tapándose la nariz.

-Larguémonos de aquí, luego arreglaremos cuenta con ese desgraciado - dijo Erick alejándose lo mas rápido que pudo - Tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer. Como inventar algo a los del hotel por el escándalo de esta noche...

-Si señor- los otros tres dijeron al unísono mientras lo seguían.

-"Me las pagaras. Nadie me reta, y se sale con la suya...esta humillación la pagaras con tu vida"- pensó Erick, estaba furioso

**-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-**

El ruido de un motor rompió con el silencio del almacén, el chico apago la moto y se bajo. Todo el lugar estaba en penumbras, suspiro, había sido una noche muy pesada, pero ya era normal para él, se dirigió a las escaleras cuando las luces del lugar se prendieron.

-Vaya, hasta que regresaste- una voz desde la parte de arriba dijo.

-Kest, pensé que ya estabas dormido- argumento Araht subiendo rápidamente las escaleras, llegando a una plataforma donde había muchas armas y varios aparatos.

Vago su mirada por el lugar cuando diviso a un chico de piel un poco bronceada, cabello negro azulado, corto y alborotado, y ojos verde brillante, estaba sentado frente a varios monitores...

-Como crees que me voy a ir a acostar si la misión no esta completa, que tal si necesitabas ayuda - contesto el chico un poco molesto- además, tuve que ayudar a Ozuma sino hubiera pasado por ahí, de seguro las sombras lo hubieran atrapado y si que estuvieron cerca...

-Ya, ya no es para que te enojes- se disculpo el castaño intentando calmar a su amigo.

-Mmmmmm, bueno, como te fue, cuéntame- devolviendo su vista a una de las computadoras y revisaba algunos archivos- y bien, ¿ya sabes donde están las llaves?

-No, ya casi lo sabia pero Erick me descubrió- el sonido del teclado se paro.

-¿qué? Erick Leshdimackhen esta vivo?- pregunto sorprendido el ojiverde, encarando a Araht- pero si se supone que murió en su batalla con Relimad hace mas de doscientos años

-también yo lo creía, pero solo fingió su muerte... y no es lo peor, parece ser que piensan atrapar a los Barthez en el concierto de mañana- comento viendo que Kest bajaba la mirada y estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.- perdona, se que te molesta que te recuerde lo que paso con tu padre

-No te preocupes, creo que es hora de ver a mis primos a la cara.

-Sabia decisión, aunque ¿no crees que se asusten?-le pregunto Araht- después de todo, ellos piensan que falleciste en el accidente de avión junto a tu padre.

-Araht, sabes bien que ese no fue un accidente.-argumento el pelinegro- sino que lo causaron esos malditos de las sombras, estrellaron el avión por que no les convenía que mi padre hablara con mi tío.- su mirada denotaba enfado

-Lo siento no debí recordarte eso.- intento disculparse el castaño

-No te preocupes, ahora hay que prepararnos para un concierto- exclamo con una sonrisa melancólica- no pienso permitir que el maldito de Leshdimack se acerque a mi familia- diciendo esto se levanto y se dirigió a otra habitación- Por cierto, ¿ya te pusiste la inyección de esta noche?. Recuerda que es necesario si...- antes de terminar fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-No te preocupes, no fue necesario- el pelinegro lo miro dudativo- en serio estoy bien, entrar al hotel no necesitó gran cosa- encogiéndose de hombros dándole al asunto poca importancia. El ojiverde lo miro por unos segundos mas y se retiro

-Si tu lo dices- murmuro mientras observaba el cielo nocturno por los ventanales, tendrían bastante trabajo la noche siguiente.

**.................................................. Continuara **

Waaaaaaaa por fin lo acabe w, ahora si ya se digno a aparecer el encapuchado del primer capi ¬¬.. Muhahahaha XDDDDD, Kai esta celoso ¬u¬ veremos que hará con eso después

Kai: ¬¬##### Voy a matar a ese remedo de Blade y haré que parezca un accidente Mwhahahahahahahaha XP (momento de loco psicópata)

Araht: O.O creo que ya valí, pero no me importa porque abracé a Taka-chan. Ya puedo morir tranquilo n-n

Kai: Disfruta tu momento ¬¬####, porque él es solo mío n¬n ( pasa a fase hentai con mirada P.L.V y hemorragia nasal incluida)

Takao: ¬lllllllllllllllll¬UUUUU

Rei: Así que tu fuiste la que me dejo huérfano ¬¬##### (dirigiéndose a Jiz)

Jiz: O.oUUUU Esteeee mejor pasemos a otra cosa n.nUUUU... Lamento la tardanza pero no pude subirlo antes, ya lo tenia desde hace una semana pero como no estuve no pude subirlo pero ya regrese y tardare menos en actualizarlo, si es que no tengo mucha tarea T.T Hasta luego y nos leemos después n-n Siguiente capitulo "mira a través del espejo" y perdón por las faltas de ortografía. Arrivederchi n0n


	5. Mira a traves del espejo

**HOLA!!!!!! Jiz con actualización después de otras dos semanas ¬¬UUUUU ahí vamos de nuevo. Ah y gracias a las chicas que dejaron review n0n y esta es la contestación**

**Nancy Hiwatari 17: **Gracias por seguir leyéndola de verdad aprecio que te guste y si me gustaría charlar en el msn de hecho ya lo saque luego nos ponemos en contacto n.n

**Yuuna Ushiha:** Wiiii, que bueno que te gusto, sobre lo del collar no falta mucho para saber por que lo tiene Kai aunque pensé que ya estaba claro o ¿son ideas mías? O.ó (Kai: son ideas tuyas y como esta eso de que no soy un descendiente ¬¬##) Así, perdón por lo de los descendientes pero es que yo solita me revuelvo 9.9 En este capi se da una idea de quien es descendiente de quien, bueno de algunos ¬¬UU y Kai tiene que ver mucho, es al que mas quieren apalear v.v y sobre Hiromi créeme que me gustaría...

**Disclaimer:**

_Bey blade y sus personajes no son míos... De lo único que soy dueña es de la historia, de Araht y sobre de Kest pues ese es personaje prestado, es de mi sis pero no me importa por que ya ta alquilado, juar juar. Si alguien quiere utilizarlos solo avíseme XDDDDDD_

**Kest: ya le pego la loquera ¬¬UUUUUU**

**Kai: No, ya estaba loca ¬¬UUU**

**Kest: cierto ¬.¬ **

**Jiz: u.ú ### bueno ahí va la historia y espero les guste... la canción es de Avril Lavigne y se titula Together, no tiene nada que ver pero en fin ú-ù **

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

SOMBRAS 

**Capi 4: "MIRA A TRAVÉS DEL ESPEJO"**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_---------------------------------_

_Something just isn´t right  
I can feel it inside  
The truth isn´t far behind me  
You can´t deny_

………

_When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I´m living a lie  
-------------------------------------------_

Las sombras pueden tener varias formas, la oscuridad una aliada que puede guardar mas secretos de lo que se puede imaginar o simplemente ver, pero aun en la noche más oscura una luz sobrevive y su brillo resplandece volviendo todo a la luz... El viento sopla moviendo las ramas de los árboles estrepitosamente, el silbido entre las ramas eriza la piel... Oscuridad y mas oscuridad no había ningún alma cerca ni siquiera los espíritus parecían rondar en los pasillos de lo que parecía ser una gran mansión.....

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no reconoció el lugar, sus orbes azules miraban confundidos el sitio en que había despertado. Miro donde estaba, se encontraba sentado en un gran sofá de terciopelo rojo, todavía traía puesta su ropa habitual para dormir, camisa blanca de mangas largas color azul rey y su pans azul.... Observo la estancia, era una sala bellamente arreglada, por las grandes ventanas se podía distinguir que todavía era de noche. Se levanto rápidamente y camino por el lugar, nada se le hacia familiar, ni un poco... La chimenea estaba encendida y observo como las llamas saltaban y danzaban juguetonamente. Camino unos pasos mas esperando que alguien estuviera cerca.... Se encontraba solo, se tallo los brazos cuando una brisa helada se coló por las ranuras de las ventanas.

-.¿Dónde estoy?- dijo el chico en la penumbra del lugar. Salió de la suntuosa sala y camino por un largo pasillo, todo estaba oscuro iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas.

-._"No busques, no hay nadie mas, solo estamos los dos"- _una voz murmuro a sus espaldas haciéndolo voltear pero no había nadie

-.Bien, quien es el gracioso- argumento un poco asustado el chico peliazul- sal de donde estés- ordeno a la nada pero nadie respondió.

El sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada de golpe llamo su atención, a tres puertas de donde se encontraban alguien había entrado a una habitación. Se acerco a paso lento esperando encontrar a alguien conocido, abrió la puerta y se encontró en la estancia principal, no podía distinguir por falta de luz pero en cuanto entro las luces se encendieron. L a puerta principal estaba abierta, un hermoso jardín se extendía frente a sus ojos, volteo, las escaleras estaba a uno de sus costados. Iba a salir de ahí, pero subió las escaleras sentía que alguien estaba arriba y lo llamaba.

_-."Eso es, no huyas no tienes porque temer"-_ la misma voz volvió a decir mientras Takao subía las escaleras.

_---------------------------------------------------_

**_When I´m alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I´m around you  
I don´t feel  
-----------------------------------------------_**

Una ves arriba camino por el corredor de la derecha, no sabia el motivo de ir por ahí solo tenia un presentimiento de que lo que buscaba se encontraba en esa dirección. El pasillo estaba iluminado tenuemente por algunas lámparas, todas las puertas estaban cerradas menos una, la que estaba al final del pasillo. Siguió caminando hasta llegar frente a la puerta. Se detuvo dudativo no sabia si entrar o no.

-._"Ya no dudes sobre tu destino entra y enfréntalo"-_ la misma voz dijo, ahora se escuchaba mas cerca, enfrente. Suspiro y se decidió a entrar esperaba no haber tomado una decisión errónea

La habitación era enorme y estaba muy poco iluminada, camino unos pasos en la penumbra buscando algún indicio de que alguien mas estuviera ahí.

-.¿hay alguien aquí?- pregunto esperando una respuesta cuando se dio de tope con algo frente suyo- Auch!!!! – se quejo el chico moreno mientras se sobaba la frente y miraba su imagen reflejada en un espejo – debo tener mas cuidado- murmuro para sí, poniendo su mano sobre la lisa superficie.

Volteo a sus costados, noto que estaba rodeado por espejos al ver que se reflejaba en cada uno de ellos, eran cinco en total. Se acerco uno que le había llamado la atención. Observo detenidamente a la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo, ya no era él, sino que se trataba de un hombre mucho mayor de cabello bicolor, negro plateado. Vestía de negro y era bastante alto, algunos mechones de cabello le caían graciosamente por el rostro pálido que en esos instantes tenia un semblante serio. Se sorprendió un poco ya que el hombre bicolor lo miraba fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos carmesí, como si quisiera saber lo que pensaba. Lo miro detenidamente, si no fuera por el color de cabello y la edad que aparentaba podría jurar que era la viva imagen de....

-.Kai - murmuro Takao sorprendido, ese hombre se parecía mucho pero no conocía a nadie de su familia a parte de su abuelo Voltaire y no se parecían mucho.

-._" Depón Barthez"- _la voz le susurro al oído, asustándolo un poco- _" deseaba lo que era de su amigo, algo que logro, traicionando la amistad entre ambos" _– rió un poco antes de desaparecer como el silbido del viento.

_-------------------------------_

Chorus  
Together It doesn´t feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together Holding hands we´ll fall  
Hands we´ll fall  
_---------------------------------------------------------_

El chico peliazul se hizo para atrás chocando con la fría superficie de otro espejo. La imagen del joven hombre desapareció... se dio la vuelta solo para toparse con otros ojos carmesí. No era el mismo hombre, se trataba de uno un poco mas alto de cabello totalmente negro corto, un poco alborotado. Su piel era más oscura que la del otro hombre. Sus ojos eran del mismo color pero estos eran mucho más cálidos. Su vestimenta consistía en una gabardina larga, camisa blanca y pantalón negro, una espada se reflejaba en su cinto. Intento distinguir su rostro pero la mitad de este estaba oculto por la sombra del sombrero que traía puesto.

-._"Relimad Barthez"- _murmuro la voz un poco molesta _-"El mayor de los dos y el que buscaba venganza, una venganza que lo llevo a su fin"_- le murmuro la voz a un costado asiéndolo voltear pero no había nadie solo un espejo, esta ves no hubo ninguna imagen solo su propio reflejo, se acerco y lo observo.

-.Creo que mejor salgo de aquí- comento Takao dispuesto a irse cuando miro como su imagen se desvanecía y aparecía la de una hermosa mujer.

Cabello, largo y sedoso, de un color azul tan oscuro como la misma noche; le caía acomodado sobre uno de sus delicados hombros. Ojos... azul tormenta. Su rostro, de facciones delicadas, era cubierto un poco por el sombrero azul oscuro que hacia juego con el vestido de gala que llevaba puesto. Muy bella si se contaba que tenia una hermosa figura y su piel estaba bronceada mientras que sus labios eran de un rojo brillante. El chico se quedo boquiabierto esa mujer se parecía mucho a él, podría pasar por su madre pero no era posible, no recordaba haberla visto antes.

_---------------------------------------_

_This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me_

……

When I´m alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I´m around you  
I don´t feel  
_------------------------------------------------_

_-."Suki Trezeguet, hermosa ¿verdad?"-_ le murmuro al oído con una risita- _"una belleza envidiable, que solo se compara.... a la tuya"_- le dijo mientras sentía que alguien le quitaba unos mechones de la cara, se asusto y dio rápidamente la vuelta encontrándose solo con el aire.

-.Qu... quien eres?- pregunto el muchacho asustado mirando para todos lados- donde estas, no seas cobarde y muéstrate- ordeno intentando sonar lo más tranquilo que se pudiera.

-."_No te asustes, como te dije antes no tienes porque temer_"-le volvieron a susurrar- "_nunca lastimaría algo tan hermoso_"- esta ves sintió la respiración junto a su oído, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir que alguien estaba parado a escasos centímetros detrás de él. Volteo nuevamente pero la presencia había desaparecido.

-.¿Dónde estas?- lanzo a la nada, cada ves estaba más asustado.

-."_Frente a ti"- _contesto la voz, el moreno miro hacia el espejo y lo que vio casi lo hace caerse de sentón.

Quien lo miraba desde el espejo ya no era la joven mujer sino que ahora era la imagen de un chico alto de cabello oscuro, vestía un gabán negro y pantalones del mismo color, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho pero por alguna razón su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras de la habitación.

-.Quién eres?- pregunto el chico ojiazul acercándose un poco, cosa por la cual luego se arrepentiría.

-.Soy tu sombra, tu destino y tu más oscuro secreto- dijo mientras salía del espejo.

_---------------------------------------------_

_**Chorus  
Together, It doesn´t feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together, Holding hands we´ll fall  
Hands we´ll fall**  
** ----------------------------------------------**_

El chico peliazul hubiera querido salir corriendo en ese momento pero no podía mover ni un dedo, solo cerro los ojos y espero a que sucediera algo pero solo sintió una respiración sobre sí

-.Pensé que nadie llegaría a parecerse siquiera un poco a ella pero tu rompiste con todas mis expectativas- sintió como le delineaba el rostro. Tembló ligeramente y se quedo estático, el desconocido solo rió

-.¿Que quieres?- le pregunto el chico ojiazul, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados

-.A ti, tienes un gran privilegio y debes aprovecharlo- le murmuro al oído- Suki lo desperdicio pero tu tienes la oportunidad de cambiar eso.

-.¿de que me estas hablando?- exclamo, después de eso ya no sintió la respiración y abrió lentamente los ojos topándose solo con su imagen en el espejo y noto que ahora su ropa era diferente...

Su cabello estaba suelto y le caía por los hombros, llevaba una chamarra de color negro que le llegaba un poco debajo de la cintura, estaba desabrochada dejando al descubierto una camisa de cuello alto color rojo oscuro que se moldeaba a su figura, unos pantalones ajustados, igualmente negros, que dejaban mucho a la imaginación y para terminar botas militares que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas. Observo que también traía guantes negros de dos dedos.

-.Pero que demonios- dijo en voz baja observando la ropa que traía.

-._"¿No te gusta cariño?"- _le pregunto la voz- "tu debes tener lo mejor y así será"- el chico estaba detrás de el moreno cerca de otro espejo aun no podía ver su rostro.

-.No entiendo de que me estas hablando- comento el peliazul, el chico se le acerco y levanto la vista dejando apreciar sus ojos violeta platinado. El chico peliazul no pudo visualizar su rostro ya que se perdió en los ojos del desconocido, por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarlos.

-.Deja de hacerte preguntas, solo acepta lo que te ofrezco- le murmuro acercándose más. Takao no se movió solo entrecerró los ojos- Desde antes de que nacieras tu destino ya estaba escrito, tú eres para mí- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-.¿Que dices?-logro susurrar el peliazul, mientras el mayor se separaba y caminaba lentamente a un espejo, se dio la vuelta y miro al moreno.

-Ven conmigo el destino nos espera- le dijo extendiendo la mano y él la acepto, en cuanto lo hizo el chico mas alto lo atrajo hacia sí- veras que la eternidad, la muerte y la oscuridad son una misma cosa- le murmuro acercándose cada vez mas al chico de ojos zafiros, sintió la respiración del otro sobre si, estaba a unos centímetros de besarlo, unos milímetros, sus narices se tocaron y........

-. NOO!!- dijo despertándose sobresaltado. Estaba sudando frío y respiraba muy rápidamente.

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

My heart is broken, I´m lying here  
My thoughts are choking on you my dear  
On you my dear, On you my dear

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

Miro a su alrededor estaba en el dojo y en su tufon- solo a sido un sueño- susurro mientras se volvía a acostar- pero todo fue tan real- pensó mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada. Solo esperaba que sus gritos no hubieran despertado a nadie de los demás. Observo la habitación, Max estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta y Tala parecía no haberse inmutado ya que se dio la vuelta hacia otro lado y seguía durmiendo.

-.Takao, te encuentras bien?- Ray le pregunto, el grito lo había despertado- te oí gritar

-.Si, estoy bien solo fue una pesadilla- dijo girándose para encarar a su amigo- solo fue un mal sueño, nada por que preocuparse, mejor vuélvete a dormir- le dijo para tranquilizarlo

-.Esta bien, si tú lo dices- mientras se acostaba nuevamente, pero no sin antes mirarlo de reojo con un semblante de preocupación antes de volver a dormirse.

Takao lo miro y se incorporo sentándose tapándose solo con la manta, ese sueño lo había inquietado, miro por la ventana no debía de faltar mucho para que amaneciera, miro su reloj las 5:30 pronto amanecería.

-. Me pregunto que quiso decir ese sueño- se cuestiono mientras sus ojos se perdían en la habitación observando a sus amigos dormir. Un segundo, un tufon estaba vació y ese era el de Kai. Miro extrañado y se levanto, movió la cabeza para todos lados pero no había señales de Kai por ningún lado. Suspiro, mejor sé cambiaria e iría a buscarlo afuera, ya se le había quitado el sueño........

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En alguna parte de Europa .--.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido seco de un impacto resonó por todo el salón, un chico de gabardina negra y ojos violeta platinado golpeo con su puño la mesa en señal de frustración

-.Demonios!!!- susurró enojado

-.Vamos hermano- una voz le dijo desde un espejo una silueta se dejaba ver- no es para tanto, es la primera ves que lo intentas desde que saliste de la caja de Pandora.

-.Eso dices tu, Erick, pero ya casi lo tenia entre mis brazos- levantándose de su lugar y parándose junto al espejo donde se veía la silueta del chico albino, aun su rostro estaba cubierto por las sombras del gran salón donde se encontraban.

-.Si pero parece ser que tus encantos no bastaron para dominarlo- con una sonrisa triunfante al ver la expresión de molestia de Leshdimak

-.Cállate, no tienes por que criticarme. Mis poderes aun están débiles- mirando con desdén al ojivioleta claro.

-.No digas mentiras, admítelo, tu mirada seductora no sirvió con el dragoncito

-.Claro que si sirvió, estuve así de que mi dragón estuviera bajo mi poder- haciendo la representación con su mano- pero por lo que pude sentir su linaje lo ayudo a tener mas fuerza de voluntad. Parece ser que aunque Suki tomo el antídoto no sé deshizo de mí del todo- mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la mesa- Aunque.... esto podría ser usado en mi beneficio- con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

-.Bueno, pero fallaste en tu primer intento- sonrió el chico parándose de donde estaba mientras miraba la imagen de Leshdimack desde un espejo similar- no puedo creerlo el gran Leshdimack fallo en su plan de conquista XDDDDDD- saltando por todos lados burlándose del otro chico.

-.Cállate, no tienes que insinuarlo- dijo molesto mientras Erick sé detenía y lo miraba mas divertido

-.Vamos es mejor a que diga tu verdadero nombre- comento pero el otro muchacho lo fulmino con la mirada

-.Mira hermanito, tu sabes que guardo mi nombre en secreto para poder disfrazarme, así que déjate de payasadas y compórtate, debemos arreglar algunas cosas antes de que regreses a Paris.- lo regaño, estaba muy molesto, el chico albino lo miro resignado.

-.Bueno, ya me comporto v.v- acomodándose el cuello de la gabardina- solo quería divertirme un poco pero si no se puede- parado aun frente al espejo- Que es lo que querías decirme, no creo que solo haya sido para decirme que querías entrar en la mente del joven Kinomiya.

-.Tan sensitivo como siempre- sonrió burlonamente, el otro solo hizo una mueca disgustado- -.Es verdad, lo hice porque supe que tuviste un pequeño encuentro uno de los cazadores.

_**--------------------------------------------  
When I´m alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I´m around you  
I don´t feel  
-------------------------------------------**_

-.Es por eso?, no tienes que preocuparte no paso nada fuera de lo común, aunque escapo u.u

-.Supe por Elsa, que se burlo de ti- mirándolo inquisidoramente

-.Que!!!!!, Como se atreve esa $#"$" de estar de chismosa- subiendo el tono de voz- lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema no tiene por que estar informándote de lo que haga ¬¬#####

-.Cálmate, sabes que es una chismosa de lo peor. Pero hace bien su trabajo- desvió su mirada del espejo para ver el reloj de péndulo de la sala en que estaba eran las 9:30 de la noche, en Japón de seguro pronto amanecería

-.Hará bien su trabajo, pero le gusta tratar de seducirme ¬¬, iuuy todavía me da cosa )XS- poniendo la mejor cara de asco que tenia. Leshdimack solo lo vio divertido

-.Deja de poner tus caras de imbecil y ponme atención- el albino lo vio con reproche -Quiero que me traigas al chico y a los Barthez, yo tengo que encargarme de dos curiosos que han estado investigando.

-.No me digas, ¿los Wiltord?- quiso saber el ojivioleta

-.Si, regreso uno de visita y el otro tiene algo que yo necesito- comento molesto

-. Por cierto, ¿Te sirvieron las memorias?, recuerda que te di algunas d mis mejores criaturas para ir por él ¬¬- mascullo malhumorado

-.No mucho, la mayoría solo hablaba del conjuro que usaron para encerrarme pero nada sobre el mausoleo- contesto

-.Entonces tenemos que encontrar el diario de Barthez- opino seriamente

-.Todo indica que sí. Por lo tanto no puedes matar a Mitzu hasta que te diga donde esta el diario, aunque sospecho que él ya no lo tiene- agrego mientras meditaba

-¿Por que?- quiso saber Erick

-.Porque ya lo hubiera utilizado

-.Eso tiene lógica pero entonces ¿quien lo tendrá?- se cuestiono

-.No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrarlo lo más rápido posible

-.Esta bien- haciendo una inclinación de cabeza- mandare algunos hombres a buscarlo

-.Entonces es mejor que vayas a descansar Erick, tienes un concierto en la noche

-.Si, aquí ya casi amanece y no eh descansado desde que llegue.-disponiéndose a retirarse- Se me olvidaba el collar, ya apareció- le dijo, Leshdimack sonrió

-.Ahora solo falta la otra llave- murmuro- buen trabajo y espero que cuando regresen a París no regresen solos ¬¬- la imagen del ojivioleta platinado desapareció, ahora lo único que se veía era el reflejo de la estancia aunque Erick seguía parado frente al espejo

-.No tienes de que preocuparte, hermano, las sombras ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- mascullo- Los cazadores tal ves sean astutos pero yo lo soy mas, los estaré esperando- murmuro saliendo de la estancia – pronto los Barthez serán eliminados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**------------------------------------------------------  
Chorus   
Together, It doesn´t feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together, Holding hands we´ll fall  
Hands we´ll fall**_

………__

**Together, It doesn´t feel right at all  
Together  
Together we built a wall  
Together, Holding hands we´ll fall  
Hands we´ll fall**

_**------------------------------------------------------  
**_

En el dojo, un chico bicolor miraba el comienzo de un nuevo día, no había podido dejar de pensar toda la noche sobre lo que paso cuando regresaron de la cafetería. Aunque Rei le dijo que solo era un amigo de Takao, no podía creerlo... Suspiro tristemente, no podía decirle al peliazul lo que sentía y eso lo frustraba... Saco el dije en forma de estrella el cual ya no brillaba, aun le extrañaba que lo hiciera, desde que era pequeño su abuela le contaba historias de cómo había llegado a su poder y porque debía cuidarlo como su vida, la persona que se lo dio a su ancestro había sido muy preciada por su familia.

-.¿Kai?- una voz muy conocida por él lo llamo pero no podía ser.

Se dio la vuelta se trataba del chico de los ojos color tormenta y al que llamaba secretamente "mi ángel". Miro su rostro se veía un poco preocupado, ¿qué era lo que podía preocupar a ese hermoso chico?.

-.Que haces afuera, esta bien que te levantes temprano pero no es para tanto- comento el chico moreno sentándose a un lado de él, Kai solo lo miro sin decir nada.-esta bien sé que no te gusta que hable contigo- le dijo entristecido, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Kai lo sujeto de la muñeca.

-.No es necesario que te vayas, sabes, no me desagradas- exclamo el bicolor aun con su semblante serio, pero esas para el chico ojiazul fue lo mejor que le hubieran dicho,

-.¿De verdad, no te incomodo?- pregunto casi en un susurro. El bicolor negó con la cabeza su cara se ilumino mientras miraba al ojirubí

-.Para nada- le dijo con una media sonrisa

-.Bueno si es así creo que me quedare- objeto el chico sentándose nuevamente.

-.¿hoy piensas ver a tu "amigo"?-pregunto un poco molesto, estaba celoso

-. ¿Ah Araht?- lo miro sorprendido por lo que le cuestionaba- Hum, no, no pienso verlo hoy por que O.O?????

-.Nada mas preguntaba v.v- contesto sin darle mucha importancia, pensamiento de Kai: "mas le valía no aparecerse por aquí ¬¬### "- ¿por cierto te gusta?- volvió a preguntar, no tenia tacto para esas cosas (no pues sino no lo dices no nos damos cuenta ¬0¬)

-.OIIIIIIO ¿qué? claro que no además lo conocí ayer-la verdad le apenaba hablar eso con él- además porque quieres saber

-.solo tenia curiosidad- "yuhu!!! no le gusta todavía tengo oportunidad n.n"

-.¬¬ Aja, por cierto y ese collar de quien es- quiso saber el chico- es muy bonito- lo tomo pero al hacerlo algo paso.

De pronto se encontraba en una estancia muy grande, vio a la mujer peliazul y al hombre bicolor de ojos rubís, ambos parecían muy tristes, lo que mas le sorprendió es que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de su presencia.

_-.Suki yo...- el hombre de tez clara hablo pero la chica le puso un dedo en los labios y bajo la vista_

_-.No Depón ya te lo dije así que no insistas-dijo la mujer morena levanto la vista, tenia los ojos vidriosos._

_-.Pero...-fue interrumpido por un hombre de cabello castaño_

_-.Madame, su carruaje la espera- se dirigió a Suki que solo asintió_

_-Adiós Depón fue un gusto conocerte pero todo tiene que acabar alguna ves- exclamo la mujer con los ojos llorosos y dirigiéndose a la puerta pero fue detenida por Depón_

_-. No terminaría si tu lo quisieras-le dijo abatido- podemos hacer que funcione- le murmuro mientras la abrazaba. La ojiazul se separo y se quito el hermosos dije de estrella, que traía al cuello, y se lo entrego al ojicarmin._

_-Toma, guárdalo por mi- le pidió con una sonrisa melancólica- adiós - y sin decir mas salió corriendo de la estancia sin mirar hacia atrás._

_-.Espera, Suki!!!- grito saliendo detrás de ella._

No vio mas ya que la voz de Kai lo volvió a la realidad.

-. Takao, ¿que pasa?- pregunto al ver que el chico estaba como ido

-.Eh?- contesto al no saber lo que decía

-.Que te pasa.

-.No, solo me distraje- lo intento tranquilizar, ni siquiera él sabia lo que habia ocurrido.-Creo... creo que mejor voy a preparar el desayuno, si eso- se separo y entro a la casa, Kai lo miro preocupado, que había sucedido y porque Takao se comportaba asi... Entro detrás del chico ojiazul tenia que hablar con él..............

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_**When I´m around you, When I´m around you  
I don´t feel together, I don´t feel together**_

_**When I´m around you, together  
When I´m around you, Together**_

_**I don´t feel together, Together  
I don´t feel together, together**_

_**---------------------------------------------**_

...................................... Continuara

**Ya lo acabe n.n, me urge subirlo asi que nada de comentarios por el momento, esta corto Y.Y pero eso es lo que pude escribir siguiente capi "From the Heart". Adios y please dejen review n.n y perdonen las faltas de ortografia**


	6. From the heart

**Hola, ya regrese con la actualización sigo agradeciendo a quienes me dejan review, de verdad me alegra que la historia este gustando n.n y eso me inspira a escribir más rápido los capítulos aunque quiero actualizar los dos fics juntos... Así, subí esta y la de Apocalíptica porque ya tenia los capítulos el de escarlata tardara pero me apurare en escribirlo n.n... tal ves no pueda actualizar cada semana por los trabajos para el periodo y exámenes que tengo que hacer pero lo intentare... Aunque muera en el intento!!!! XPP**

**Kai: Ya reventó O.O, demasiada coca-cola ya le esta matando las neuronas ¬¬**

**Araht: Tal ves deberíamos darte un poco para que dejes de molestar ù.ú**

**Kai: Tu que ¿Eh? Que té anexas Mitzu ¬¬####**

**Araht: Aquí el único anexado eres tu Hiwatari ¬.¬####**

**Jiz: Que bien OwO, pelea, pelea!! n0n**

**Ambos: Tu cállate Kirbi del infierno X0**

**Jiz: No me quellen Y.Y mejor respondo reviews ;u;**

**Yuuna Ushiha: **Sip, ya se supo quien es quien, perdón por haberte confundido, pero ya ta entendible n.nUU Sobre el hermano, se dio una pista, pero en fin, su descendiente no se parece mucho que digamos, ¿quién es de los chicos? u.ú de seguro ya deben saber ¬u¬ Y lo de matar a Hiromi O.ó lo pensare, todavía no he decidido si matarla o no todo depende de que tan mal me llegue a caer en la historia, pero eso sí, va a sufrir no te preocupes XDDD

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17: **Es de tus historias favoritas? TuT snif, eso me hace tan feliz ; w ; Y la actualizacion ya esta aquí XP. Si, tal ves Taka-chan ya no sepa ni que onda con tanta visión pero esperemos que se recupere XDDDD. En serio, ¿crees que quedo bien? O.o Bueno a mí me pareció que estaba muy cortito #0# pero si tú lo dices esta bien n-nShiiiiii, a mi tmb me recuerdan a Kai y a Takao n.n pero Depón si intento detenerla y Kai pues ni sus luces de que le diga o no ¬¬

**Suu- Kyi:** Suu-kyi pensé que ya no te gusto la historia Y.Y con eso de que me dejas review en el otro y en este no 9.9 (Kai: Oye, no esta obligada a dejarte en todos ¬¬ ) ya lo sé pero aun así n.nUU como te dije no es que actualice rápido de echo comparado con otros autores creo que me tardo mucho ¬¬UUU Depende de la inspiración que tenga nn Gracias por leerla no ha tenido tanto éxito como el de escarlata pero personalmente esta es mi historia preferida, bueno tmb el de escarlata pero todavía no llega a la parte que mas me gusta u.u me apurare para subirlo n0n

Bueno ahora si a la historia, y el disclaimer 

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Bey blade no son míos, sino de su respectivo autor y, tal ves.... los que venden los trompitos tienen algunos derechos, no yo. Por lo tanto no recibo dinero ni nada por el estilo por publicarlo ù.ú Una vez aclarado no acepto ningún tipo de queja ni demanda ¬¬

**Advertencias:**

_Ah, lo usual v0v, ¬0¬ es YAOI así que los homofóbicos pueden ir retirándose, pareja Kai-Taka sino les gusta la pareja pues... no me importa, cada quien sus gustos u-ú, no pienso escribir nada de Kai-Rei, (ya te lo dije Melee aunque no estés de acuerdo yo solo escribo Kai-Taka ¬¬ ) escribí uno y todavía estoy en terapia X.x (Kai: Tuvo una sesión con Suu-Kyi - pero no sirvió de mucho XPP). Sin mas que decir solo que disfruten el fic -_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**SOMBRAS**

**Capi 5: "From the heart"**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

El sonido de la guitarra eléctrica y el teclado aumentados por las bocinas y los gritos eufóricos de las fans era lo que se oía esa noche estrellada, cerca de la torre de Tokio.... La música sonaba mientras los efectos de luces láser se dispersaban por el lugar. Las chicas gritaban emocionadas, el concierto tenia una hora de haber comenzado y las personas estaban eufóricas. Los integrantes de Ángeles solo daban lo mejor de si. El guitarrista tocó un solo pero duro poco para dejar hablar al vocalista del grupo.

-.Gracias por venir, les agradecemos a todos los y las fans que asistieron. La siguiente canción se las dedicamos a ustedes- el chico de gafas oscuras y cabello albino dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba la señal a sus compañeros para que empezara la música.- escrita por nuestro querido Derek para todas las chicas presentes- las fans gritaron mas al oír eso

-.De nuestro disco, FROM THE HEART!!!!!!- grito el chico pelirrojo mientras empezaba a tocar y le guiñaba un ojo a Marcus para que tocara la batería, el chico peligris se sonrojo un poco pero comenzó a tocar junto a su "compañero" .. Erick tomo el micrófono y espero el momento que le tocaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

-.**_"There was a time when our dreams felt so real" _**-_canto el chico de la guitarra mientras el teclado se dejaba escuchar_

_-._ **_"Just out of reach but not too far to feel"_**-****Erick hizo segunda voz acercando a la orilla del escenario cosa que no paso desapercibido por las fans que intentaron acercarse un poco mas

-. "**_Together we'd finally make them come true" _**– respondió el pelirrojo dejando de tocar, cosa que no importo ya que tenían banda que les hacia coro a lo que ellos tocaban. Tomo el micrófono y cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la tonada.- **´Cause anything's possible when…- **caminando por el escenario

-. **_...I was with you"_** – completo Erick mientras miraba hacia las gradas pudo notar unos ojos rasgados y felinos que lo miraban a él, se sorprendió ya que le recordaba a alguien más.

-." **But they kept on saying we'd never amount to anything!...."**-cantaron ambos mientras se acercaban al mismo tiempo a mitad del escenario.

-."**_All of the dreams we built up from the ground, They never believed them they just tore them down...."_** - ambos chicos entonaron, acompañados por Marcus que cantaba el coro, siempre cantaban los chicos ya que Elsa no tenia esa habilidad para hacerlo (En pocas palabras cantaba como Hilary en la bañera XPPPP)  
-." **_We will rebuild them from the start, we will rebuild them from the Heart!!!!" _**- cantaron Derek y Marcus mirándose a los ojos, esa canción significaba mucho para ambos aunque no se dieran cuenta.. Pero esto fue algo que no paso desapercibido para Elsa que solo hizo un mueca de fastidio y siguió tocando.

La canción estaba genial y le gustaba el ritmo, eran muy buenos lo admitía. Volteo a mirar a sus amigos que disfrutaban el concierto... Max y Mariah estaban bailando mientras Takao cantaba algunos pedazos de la canción y se movía con el ritmo de la música. Todos se divertían hasta Kai que estaba con los brazos cruzados pero con una sonrisa mientras movía su pie al ritmo de la música y Tala que también bailaba aunque no tan alocadamente como Max y Mariah... El chico de rasgos felinos sonrió para sí pero volteo al sentir una mirada sobre sí. El chico albino lo miraba desde el escenario, aunque creyó que era su imaginación, Erick solo le sonrió y siguió cantando mientras miraba al chico de piel apiñonada, no podía dejar de verlo, el chico le fascinaba... Había tenido sus diferencias con Relimad pero este niño era otra cosa, era tan igual y tan diferente a la vez al que por mucho tiempo fue su peor enemigo...

-.´**_Cause once all we wanted seemed so far away "-_** canto Erick, el concierto pronto terminaría   
-.**_"But with every step it was closer each day"- _**Derek dijo extendiendo su mano y cerrando los ojos.

La colilla de un cigarro cayo, todavía estaba encendida... Sonrió, parecía que no había pasado nada extraño por el momento, pero debía seguir observándolos.. El chico se dio la vuelta mientras sacaba un celular y marcaba, no tardo en que su llamada fuera contestada

-.Kest, parece ser que no hay nada cerca de las salidas, ¿cómo vas del otro lado?- caminando por los pasillos que dirigían a donde se estaba llevando el concierto- si, me mantendré en contacto pero quiero que detectes cualquier movimiento extraño de las sombras.- comento el chico ojiazul rey sacando otro cigarrillo.

-.sabes que lo estoy haciendo pero parece ser que solo van a cantar esta noche- contesto el chico de cabello negro azulado mirando su computadora de bolsillo, estaba caminando por los alrededores de la torre.- no sé si tienen refuerzos cerca, recuerda que Erick tiene muchos aliados- opino cambiando la imagen de la pantalla a un mapa.

-.Ya veo, quieres que...- prendiendo su cigarro

-.No, es mejor que no lo hagas, hay muchos civiles- le dijo- solo si es necesario

-.Esta bien- acepto cambiando el auricular de oreja- hablare ahora con el mayor Kinomiya sobre...

-.No, yo hablare con Hitoshi- lo interrumpió bruscamente- tu solo encárgate de que a los chicos no les pase nada.

-.Ok, pero habla con él antes de que a "ellos" se les ocurra hacerles una visita- le contesto acomodándose los lentes.- por cierto ¿sabes algo de los otros dos?- inquirió, espero la respuesta unos cuantos segundos- ¿no? ya veo, te hablo después- colgando. Dio una bocanada de humo antes de volver a apagar el cigarro era hora de trabajar y concentrarse.......

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

………………………………

_**The more that we tried it was within our grasp  
The more that they told us that it wouldn't last**_

……………………………__

En otro lugar del mundo, dos chicos corrían por la estación del tren... ella, una chica bicolor, anaranjado de enfrente y café de atrás (por fin supe de que color era ¬¬UUU)... él, un chico muy parecido a la joven solo que su cabello en la parte de adelante era pelirrojo, ambos de ojos color verde limón. La chica corría sujetando al pelirrojo de la mano mientras el otro solo miraba constantemente para atrás...

-.Ah!- Tropezó y callo, de sus ropas una caja salió, abrió los ojos después del impacto y tomo la caja asustado. La ojiverde se le acerco

-.Raúl, ten mas cuidado- dijo la chica bicolor- vamos, no tenemos tiempo, el tren ya casi va a salir- comento mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

-.Lo siento, Julia- se disculpo el joven ojiverde siguiendo a su hermana, efectivamente el tren estaba a punto de salir.

-.Rayos- exclamo Julia mirando a sus espaldas alguien los perseguía.

Rápidamente se escondieron detrás de unas columnas, sus perseguidores pasaron de largo. La chica suspiro aliviada, no había alternativa, los dos no tomarían a tiempo el tren

-.Raúl, escúchame- llamo la atención de su hermano- tenemos que separarnos

-.¿Que?, pero hermana...

-.Pero nada Raúl, no lograremos subir los dos al tren antes de que se vaya- comento la chica- así que tu sube, yo los distraeré.

-.No, no pienso irme sin ti- contesto el chico

-.No seas necio Raúl, tú eres el único que sabe detalladamente lo que sucede - dijo la chica severamente- tú eres mas útil que yo, toma - sacando una hoja de su bolsillo- cuando llegues llama a este numero.

-.E... esta bien- tomando la hoja

-.Ahora espera a que yo salga, en cuanto veas que no hay moros en la costa corres y subes al tren ¿Oka?- el chico solo asintió- espero nos volvamos a ver, sabes que te quiero mucho- abrazándolo para después disponerse a salir de detrás de la columna.

Cuando lo hubo hecho llamo la atención de sus perseguidores. Los miro y salió corriendo con dirección a las escaleras de servicio.

-.Ahí están- exclamo uno de los hombres

-.Pero solo es la chica- argumento otro de los tipos

-.No importa su hermano no debe estar lejos- exclamo otro de los sujetos saliendo en persecución de la chica, pasando cerca de donde estaba el muchacho bicolor escondido.

Una ves se fueron el ojiverde salió y corrió al tren, como le había dicho su hermana ya estaba a punto de salir. Subió y en cuanto hubo entrado el tren se puso en marcha, entrego su boleto y se dirigió a uno de los compartimientos vacíos... Encontró uno al final del vagón, se sentó y miro por la ventana, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, observo la caja que momentos antes se le había caído, la apretó contra su pecho, el sacrificio que había hecho su hermana no seria en vano, haría lo que le pidió, solo esperaba volverla a ver....

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-.**"And everyone said we were crazy for giving up everything...."- **Derek volvió a tocar mientras observaba hacia el frente buscando con su mirada a alguien, no tardo en encontrar lo que buscaba.. Sonrió, todos estaban ahí sin excepción-**" All of the dreams we built up from the ground "-** los rayos láser cambiaron de tonalidad.

-.Este es el mejor concierto al que he venido!!!- grito Mariah, abanicándose con las manos tenia calor de tanto bailar

-.Es al único que has venido ¬¬-le objeto Rei

-.Aun así este es el mejor n0n- grito la chica

-.porque a mí -0-U -se quejo el chico pelinegro

-.Cálmate Rei, lo importante es que sé esta divirtiendo- intento tranquilizarlo su amigo peliazul

-.Si tú lo dices ¬0¬ -dejando de prestarle atención a Mariah para volverla al concierto

El sonido de un celular les llamo la atención, aunque todos voltearon a ver inmediatamente a Hitoshi que muy seriamente saco el celular de su bolsillo.

**----------------------------------------**

"**They never believed them they just tore them down"**

**---------------------------------------**

-.Dile a mi cuñada que le hablas después ¬u¬- le sugirió el chico moreno peliazul con una sonrisa picara

-.Jaja úllllllllú- se rió sarcásticamente el peliazul grisáceo- ¿bueno?

-.Deberías hacerle caso a tu hermano, Hitoshi- le sugirió una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea- no es bueno hablar a mitad de un concierto.

-.Quién es?- pregunto secamente

-.Ya no me recuerdas?- el chico peliazul solo hizo una mueca disgustado- que rápido te olvidas de la familia- comento burlonamente

-.Dime quien eres, no te reconozco la voz- respondió Hitoshi bastante serio, aunque los demás estaban demasiado ocupados mirando el concierto como para prestarle atención a la conversación.

-.Si eso es lo que sucede entonces te lo diré- le susurro la voz desde el otro lado de la línea- tal ves no me reconozcas la voz porque la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace ocho años cuando iba a tomar un avión a Rumania- le dijo con voz neutra, Hitoshi abrió grandemente los ojos, era imposible.

-No... no puede ser- tartamudeo en un susurro, se había puesto pálido

-.Pues ya ves que si se puede, cuanto tiempo sin hablar querido primo-comento el chico desde la otra línea, se encontraba cerca de las puertas de emergencia afuera del concierto.

-.Ke.. Kest- murmuro el chico peliazul... desde el otro lado del teléfono el ojiverde esmeralda sonrió, si lo recordaba- pe.. pero como es posible- le cuestiono.

-.Eso no importa ahora, ¿esta Takao a tu lado?-cambio el tema de conversación rápidamente.

**-------------------------------**

"**We will rebuild them from the start"**

**--------------------------------**

Hitoshi desvió su mirada en dirección a su hermano menor que estaba platicando con Max mientras miraban el concierto, molestando a Tala, el pelirrojo solo se ponía colorado por los comentarios del peliazul y del rubio sobre cierto chico pelinegro que no se había dado cuenta debido a que estaba muy entrado en molestar a Kai… Lo miro por unos segundo antes de volver su atención al teléfono.

-.Si, porque- pregunto intrigado, el chico al otro lado de la línea tardo en contestar

-.Necesito hablar contigo- dijo el chico seriamente

-.¿Que?- no comprendía que sucedía

-.Necesito hablar contigo, veme en el corredor de la puerta dos- le ordeno fríamente

-.Pero...- intento formular una pregunta, una de tantas que ahora rondaban su cabeza.

-.Tu solo hazlo, te lo explicare todo- lo interrumpió- por cierto, pídele a uno de los chicos que no pierda de vista a mi primito mientras vas al corredor- agrego, esto al peliazul grisáceo le pareció extraño pero decidió hacerlo.

-.Hiwatari!! - odiaba pedírselo pero no había de otra, era el mas responsable de todos a parte de él. El aludido volteo a verlo con su típica cara de pocos amigos (Noo!!! Cualquiera menos a él, te vas arrepentir ;-; Kai: Mwhahahaha XDD Jiz: ¬¬UU -Se aleja 20 pasos de Kai)

-.¿Que quieres?- contesto lo mas frío que pudo.

-.Necesito que te quedes a cargo, tengo que arreglar algo-contesto mirándolo fríamente- así, se me olvidaba 9.9- se acerco a Kai y le murmuro al oído amenazadoramente- y cuidadito con hacerle algo a mi hermano por que si le llegas a tocar un solo pelo de su linda cabecita te juro que te atrapare y te golpeare hasta que quedes irreconocible- mascullo (O.OUUU )

-.¬llllllllllllll¬ y yo para que quiero tocarlo- dijo lo mas indiferente que pudo cosa que no se trago el mayor de los hermanos Kinomiya.

-.Mejor prevenir que lamentar, ya estas advertido Hiwatari ù.ú- una vez dicho esto se fue. El bicolor solo lo siguió con la mirada molesto, porque lo amenazaba (Y todavía preguntas ¬¬) Dio un largo suspiro dándose la vuelta para seguir viendo el concierto topándose de frente con unos ojos azul tormenta

-.¿Adónde fue Hitoshi?- lo interrogo el moreno peliazul, al ojicarmin solo se le subieron un poco los colores a la cara por la poca distancia entre sus rostros, paso su mirada por todo el rostro del menor memorizando hasta los mas mínimos detalles, sus ojos se clavaron en sus labios la tentación le estaba ganando, quería robarle un beso y con la distancia tal ves lo conseguiría, quien se podría resistir a eso, por lo menos no él- ¿Kai?- la voz del peliazul lo saco de su trance, aun estaba parado frente al bicolor mirándolo inquisidoramente

-.Eh?- se separo intentando disimular su sonrojo,- que sucede- pregunto mas que confundido, el menor solo enarco una ceja.

-.Te hice una pregunta, ¿en que estas pensando Kai?- exclamo el peliazul fastidiado.

-."En la tentación"-pensó Kai- perdón, es que me distraje.. Hitoshi salió unos minutos- contesto a la pregunta del menor, ya había tomado su actitud usual- ¿a dónde?, no se- agrego al ver que el moreno abría la boca para preguntar.

-.¬.¬ Si tu lo dices- prestando atención de nuevo al concierto, Kai solo suspiro aliviado aunque sintió las miradas burlonas de Max y Rei.

-. ¬llll¬ Que, ¿tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto secamente al par que lo miraba divertido

-.Si, estas rojo- contesto Max picaramente

-.¿Hace mucho calor no Kai?- le cuestiono el pelinegro de ojos dorados divertido.

-.Dejen de molestar -los amenazo volteándose, lo que le faltaba dos bufones- por que no mejor molestas a tu novio Rei- dijo entre dientes lo suficiente alto como ara que el ojiorados lo oyera.

-.No metas a Tala-mascullo- no es mi novio

-.¿Que yo que? O.O??-pregunto el pelirrojo solo había escuchado su nombre

-.Naaaada Tala, tu sigue escuchando el concierto no nos hagas caso- comento el bicolor.

-.Creo que me ocultan algo ¬.¬- murmuro el ojiazul ártico pero no le tomo importancia y volvió su atención al concierto.

-."** we will rebuild them from the heart"**- Derek volteo hacia las gradas mas alejadas, vislumbrando a cierto chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, hizo una mueca disgustado y volteo a ver a Erick. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza llamando la atención del albino, este observo en la dirección en que le señalaba... Cual fue su desagrado al distinguir al cazador

-.Entonces se decidieron a venir ¿eh?- murmuro alejando un poco el micrófono- pues hay que darles una linda bienvenida- sonrió de forma extraña y miro con dirección opuesta al chico castaño, algo se movía

-.**"from the heart"**– cantaron el pelirrojo y el ojiverde grisáceo, sabían lo que Erick tramaba.

Por su lado, Hitoshi caminaba por los desiertos corredores, todavía llevaba el celular a un lado de su oreja.

-.¿Por que si estabas vivo esperaste hasta ahora para comunicarte con nosotros?- pregunto el ojiazul desde el celular- somos tu familia- agrego.

-.Perdóname, pero era la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo- contesto el chico pelinegro melancólicamente, ya había entrado al lugar y caminaba por uno de los corredores al lugar de encuentro

-.¿A salvo de que?- pregunto seriamente

-.Eso no te lo puedo decir ahora- mascullo- solo debes saber que tu y....- no termino ya que en su chaqueta algo empezó a sonar.

**-------------------------------**

**from the heart**

**--------------------------------**

Bajo la vista y saco la pequeña computadora en el mapa se veían varios puntos rojos

-.Maldición-murmuro, parecía que si iban a actuar esa noche.-Hitoshi donde estas- pregunto bruscamente

-.En el corredor cerca de la puerta 4 –contesto un poco sorprendido- ¿qué sucede?

-.Hitoshi, hagas lo que hagas no te muevas de ahí. Espérame- le ordeno, se oía bastante preocupado

-.Oye, espe ...- la línea se corto, Kest había colgado- pero que demonios- murmuro Hitoshi sorprendido **  
**

**-------------------------------**

**from the heart**

**--------------------------------**

El chico pelinegro corría por los pasillos, le había colgado a Hitoshi pero no había tiempo, las sombras habían esperado hasta que bajaron la guardia. Tomo el celular y volvió a marcar. Su llamada pronto fue contestada.

-.Araht, quiero que vayas por mi primo y sus amigos-le ordeno al castaño al otro lado de la línea- rápido, apenas se están empezando a mover- diciendo esto colgó.

Saco de su chamarra un arma rápidamente la cargo, siempre iba prevenido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Araht miro sorprendido el celular, debieron de haberlos detectado, Saco su arma y la cargo, busco con la vista al grupo de chicos, los vislumbro a nos 200 metros. Saco una pequeña esfera y la metió dentro de su bolsillo, llegar hasta ellos no seria fácil. Se encamino entre las hileras, había mucha gente pero se las ingenio para bajar...

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

El moreno peliazul grisáceo solo caminaba de un lado para el otro del corredor con la mirada baja, miro su celular no había sonado en un buen rato, eso ya lo estaba preocupando... Negó con la cabeza, debían ser solo ideas suyas, tal ves no era Kest con quien había estado hablando.... El sonio de pasos le llamo la atención, del lado derecho del pasillo dos chicas se acercaban, le pareció extraño... Se trataba de dos gemelas de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes, le sonrieron al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban.

-.Tu debes ser el chico Kinomiya- exclamo una de las pelirrojas burlonamente

-.¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto fríamente, no le agradaba ese par- que es lo que quieren. Las chicas solo se rieron

-.Nosotras nada pero nuestro maestro quiere conocerte- dijo la otra ojiverde

-.Así que no opongas resistencia- completo la otra con una sonrisa mientras se acercaban. Hitoshi solo dio un paso hacia atrás. Cuando se dio cuenta las ojiverdes ya lo tenían arrinconado contra la pared.

-.Te dijimos que te quedaras quieto- le susurro divertida una de las gemelas.

-.Si es que no quieres salir lastimado-aclaro su hermana enseñando sus largos y delgados incisivos, el peliazul solo se quedo sin habla.....

---------------------------------------- All of the dreams we built up from the ground They never believed them they just tore them down 

_**---------------------------------------**_

El concierto estaba entrando en sus últimos momentos, la batería comenzó a bajar el ritmo, la guitarra dejo de tocar... El chico de pelirrojo y ojos ámbar tomo el micrófono y entono las ultimas letras de la canción.

-."******_We will rebuild them from the start…"-_**dijo tocando la guitarra, las gemelas debieron ya de haber realizado su trabajo- " **_we will…"-_** respiro hondo, los gritos eufóricos de las fans fueron en aumento- **_….we will rebuild them from the heart"-_** con estas palabras había terminado la canción y el concierto. Todos los presentes aplaudieron fuertemente, los chicos de ángeles hicieron una inclinación de cabeza disponiéndose a marcharse.

-.Gracias por venir, esperamos volvernos a ver!!!- exclamo el albino con el micrófono, los otros tres integrantes ya salían del escenario- que tengan una Buena noche- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir por donde se fue el trío.

Una ves salió del escenario su rostro se volvió sombrío y una sonrisa surco su rostro, ,miro a sus tres acompañantes todos sonreían malignamente. Se quito las gafas negras y las guardo.

-.Hora de la diversión- dijo mientras miraba con dirección al escenario, las sombras solo asintieron.

En las gradas la gente empezaba a retirarse, la mayoría tenia prisa por salir (así como en la estación del metro n.nUUU) los chicos caminaban por una de las escaleras para entrar a los pasillos y las salidas, Mariah iba muy feliz por haber ido al concierto platicando con Max, Rei solo escuchaba, a su lado iba Tala. Seguidos muy de cerca por el chico peliazul y el bicolor. Kai miraba hacia el frente, se preguntaba porque el moreno no decía nada, aunque eso era muy fácil de responder... Takao estaba demasiado apenado por ir junto a Kai, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado, los nervios no lo dejaban ni pensar. Levanto la vista para ver al ojirubi pero se topo con una chica castaña.

-.Hola Takao- saludo la joven. Poniéndose en su camino (Ah, una bruja XO)

-.¿Que es lo que quieres Hilary?- pregunto con fastidio el moreno, miro por arriba del hombro de la chica- rayos- murmuro de mal humor había perdido de vista a los chicos entre el mar de gente.

-.Que sorpresa, no pensaba encontrarte aquí- dijo poniendo las manos en su cadera.

-.Si, yo tampoco lo pensé- dándole el avión, estaba mas preocupado por ver donde se habían metido.

-.Sabes, te vi con Kai- el Moreno la volteo a ver en cuanto escucho el nombre del ruso-japonés

-.Y que hay con eso?- comento un poco molesto

-.A pues veras,-exclamo soñadoramente- quería pedirte que si me das su teléfono, es que es un chico tan guapo y no se, me gustaría invitarlo a salir conmigo ya que los chicos son a veces tan tímidos que no me lo pedirían directamente- con ojos de borrego a medio morir, el moreno solo la vio asqueado por tanto teatro.- ¿Y que me dices, me lo darás?- le volvió a cuestionar con una sonrisa idiota (Nunca!!! no se lo des, ni aunque te pague!!! XO)

-.Eh, lo siento Hilary pero tengo que irme- contesto el chico librándose de la chica y perdiéndose entre la gente.

La castaña lo miro disgustada, sabia que no quería dárselo, ya se había dado cuenta de que al peliazul le gustaba el bicolor.. Frunció mas el entrecejo, no se daría por vencida, si quería que el chico de ojos carmín le hiciera caso tenia que utilizar todos los métodos que tenia a la mano (Oye, oye no es tuyo sino de Taka-chan eh? Que te quede claro ò.ó) desde que el peliazul se lo presento sabia que solo podía enamorarse de un chico como Kai, por eso razón se había vuelto amiga del peliazul para poder acercarse al ojicarmin, (Arrooozzz!!!! XO) ya lo había decidido haría cualquier cosa por ganar el amor del muchacho bicolor y un chico como Takao no se interpondría entre ella y, a quien ella llamaba, su amor platónico....

_**--------------------------------------**_

_**All of the dreams we built up from the ground**_

_**They never believed them they just tore them down**_

_**We will rebuild them from the start, we will rebuild them from the heart**_

_**from the heart, from the heart, from the heart  
----------------------------------**_

……………………………………**.. Continuara**

**Jiz: Mendigo arroz, jija de su maiz XO dejen que la vea y la voy a golpear hasta que le desfigure el rostro, bueno mas de lo que ya lo tiene ¬u¬ Mwhahahahahaha XDDDDD**

**Araht: Ya se volvió loca ¬¬**

**Takao: ¿Hilary quiere con Kai? O.O**

**Kai: No creas cosas equivocadas de mi Taka-chan, yo solo te quiero a ti T0T**

Takao: O.ó Eh, si tu lo dices Kai n.n 

**Araht: Oye, no es tan mala idea tu quédate con esa urraca y yo me quedo con Taka chan nlllln**

**Kai: Ni lo sueñes ¬¬#####**

**Jiz: Aaaahhhh!!!! ¿Ven lo que les dije? ahora que piensa hacer la bruja esa, ¬¬####### bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capi espero les haya gustado n.n Por cierto, la canción es de Hoobastank (mis musos de la inspiración, me fascina su ultimo disco sobre todo la canción "The reason" y eta canción n0n) y se titula "From the heart" de ahí el titulo del capitulo, el mas corto en mi historia ¬¬UU Adiós y cuídense, plis dejen review con sus lindos comentarios n0n. **

**Kai: Yo que ustedes le mandaba todas las amenazas de muerte que se puedan ¬¬#####**


End file.
